Teaching to the Xtreme
by TheXMan99
Summary: A new day has begun for Connor, he's just moved to New York and is about to become a teacher at the Xavier Institute but will he be able to keep his secret under wraps while teaching these super powered kids! My OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this after Read some of the comics and I hope this does good!!!**

Chapter 1: Interview

_New place, new people, new home, new world._

_How did I get here? Oh yeah, changes…I just need to get used to being here, but I hope I get this job, I mean I do have teaching experience and doing one at a gifted school for youngsters might be a bit tricky._

_Just keep your personas under control._

He said to himself as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

_By day I'm a teacher…but by night I'm a crimefighter…oh yeah you're just a normal guy!!!_

He thought to himself as he combed his blonde hair and looked very smart as he adjusted his glasses and put on his jacket and took his briefcase and opened the door and left his apartment locking it behind him.

LATER ON

He took a cab there as he followed the directions that were given to him as the cab driver looked back to him.

"You sure ya wanna go here mac?"

"I'm positive." he said as he just gave him what he owned and got out as the cab sped off in a hurry.

_What was that about? Oh well here we are._

He looked on and as he approached the huge gates and saw on a golden plaque "Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters" it read.

He took a deep breath and pressed the button as it buzzed and he waited a few seconds and it opened for him as he walked through and saw dead ahead a huge mansion as he saw the huge doors and they opened and revealed a man emerging from there.

"You the new guy?"

He was a tall and muscled man who's hair was a sort of blue and he had a look on him which was the "Don't mess with me." look.

"Uh I guess." he said.

"The Professor is waiting for you in his office, I'll take ya to im."

They walked there as he surveyed the place a bit more, it was huge and ascending the stairs he passed some kids on the way as they gave him some questioning stares as he continued on forward as they then stopped.

"Wait here I'll go tell im you're here." he said as he went into the office.

He waited outside as he was beginning to feel a little nervous as then he emerged from the office.

"The Professor will see ya now…good luck." he said leaving.

He then entered the office as he saw a man in a wheelchair and assumed he was the man who called him a few days ago.

"Ah Mister Connor Masters I presume, please take a seat."

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I am the headmaster of this school." Professor Xavier introduced himself as they both shaked hands.

He then looked at some papers and looked thoroughly over them as he ceased and looked to Connor.

"So it seems you've taught at Boston, Phoenix, Oregon and Chicago high schools, you've been recommended by the principles there, you teach Computer Science and we do need a teacher for that department, but there seems to be a problem…

_Oh boy…_

"It seems there's a lot of unexplained absences and lateness to lessons here…

_Oh well at least ya tried I guess I'll have to find another…_

"But we are in need at this time and I have only a couple of questions." The Professor asked.

"Ask away." Connor said.

"I would like to ask why did you move from town to town?" The Professor asked.

Connor knew the answer to that but did not want to say…

"The jobs I had previously were only temporary, I know I should've mentioned it first off but I thought they would've said something on the references, but only thing was I just didn't like staying in one place." Connor explained.

", you do realise this school is for mutants?" The Professor asked.

"Uh mutants?" Connor asking a bit puzzled.

"You don't have any problems with mutants?" The Professor asked.

Connor was a bit surprised it was a school for mutants but now he felt a bit glad as the name rang a bell to him, he remembered his dad telling him about this place when he visited years ago.

"Oh god no!!! as a matter of fact my best friend is a mutant, I got no problem with any mutants believe me." Connor said.

"Well that's all I needed to know, welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Mister Connor Masters." The Professor said extending his hand out to him.

"Thank you Professor and please call me Connor." Connor said meeting his hand.

"One more thing Connor, as a precaution I will put in some mental barriers to prevent any student or anyone from going into your mind if you like?" The Professor asked.

"Uh mental barriers?" Conner questioned.

"I am sorry I had forgotten to mention I am also a mutant, I am a telepath." The Professor apologised as he just informed Connor.

"You mean you can read minds?" Connor asked.

_Read and speak to them…_

As Connor was amazed by that. "Okay I'll do it." Connor said as he began the process which took a few minutes.

As they finished the door opened.

"Hey Chuck are ya done?"

"Yes Logan, I'd like you to meet our newest Student Teacher, Connor Masters, Connor this is Logan he's our self defence Teacher here." The Professor said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Connor said as he extended his hand out to meet his.

"Same here kid and…" Logan then saw something familiar about him.

_Is he…could he be…can't be?_

"Logan, would you care to show our new Teacher around?" The Professor asked.

"Uh yeah sure follow me bub." Logan said as Connor followed.

He took him around the place as they firstly stopped off at one of the classes as there was a lesson going on they just had a brief look. "This is one of our science classes, the teacher here is Doctor Hank McCoy, I know he's a blue fuzz ball but believe me he's mostly about the books." Logan said.

Connor saw him and he was currently in the middle of an experiment where he was mixing some chemicals to form some element, as then they moved on.

Further down the hallway there was another class going on as they passed another class. " Here's the World History class, this one's taught by another Student Teacher, I think's she's with the others in the staff room, we'll go there next." Logan said.

They went there and the door to the staff room was in front of them.

"Ya ready to meet your co-workers?" Logan asked.

"You only live once." Conner said as Logan opened the door.

**Ok I know it's a bit short but the next one will be longer.**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, this is longer than last time so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2: Staff meeting

The door opened as Logan entered first to see some of them were present as then Connor stepped in behind him.

"Hey Logan who's this?"

As all eyes were on Connor, Logan went to introduce him.

"Everyone this is Connor Masters, he's the new Student Teacher, he'll be taking the Computer Science classes." Logan introduced.

"Connor these are our Senior Teachers, Scott Summers, Bobby Drake and Emma Frost." Logan introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said shaking his hand.

As he turned to Bobby to shake his hand.

"Same here man." Bobby said as they shook hands.

He then turned to Emma as she smiled.

"Charmed Mister Masters." Emma said as they shook hands.

"Thank you and please everyone call me Connor." Connor said.

"Where's everyone else?" Logan asked.

"Kurt and Rachel are in the danger room practicing with their students, Danni's in the library prepping for the test, Ororo's out back, and Alex's out." Bobby answered.

"I guess we'll go to the danger room next." Logan said.

"Danger room?" Connor asked.

"You'll see when we get there, see ya guys later." Logan said as he motioned to Connor to follow.

"It was nice meeting you all, I'll see you soon." Connor said as he followed Logan.

"He seemed nice." Bobby said.

"Yeah but wonder what his powers are?" Scott asked.

"We'll find out soon." Emma said.

Logan lead Connor to the elevator which they both stepped into and Logan pushed the button to go down the bottom floor.

"Nice elevator, does this lead to your danger room?" Connor asked.

"Yeah and the medical ward, when we get down to the danger room expect to see a good light show." Logan said as Connor raised an eyebrow to this.

As the elevator stopped they arrived on the floor where the supposed danger room is as Connor had to ask.

"Why do they call it the danger room?" Connor asked.

Logan actually laughed at that." Thanks kid I haven't had a good laugh in a while." Logan said in between laughing.

"Uh okay but still why do they…" BOOM!!! He was cut of by a loud noise.

Logan led him to a door which opened as they stepped into what looked like a control room as it had a window view of a huge room, Connor saw there are two people already present there, one was a girl and the other looked like some sort of blue demon.

"Hi Logan, who's your friend."

"Connor this is Rachel Summers and the elf there is Kurt Wagner, guys Connor Masters our new Student Teacher for the Computer Science classes." Logan introduced.

"Good to meet you ya, I'm glad we have a new Teacher here." Kurt said as he shook the three blue furry fingers of his.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Masters and it's Rachel Grey now." Rachel said shaking is hand.

"No problem Miss Grey, and please call me Connor." Connor said as Rachel smiled.

"How're they doing down there?" Logan asked them both.

"They're working as a unit but still they need to work better as a team." Rachel said looking on.

As her class and Kurt's were on separate teams and both were in a simulation where they must defeat the other team while trying to avoid any traps set for them in a jungle environment.

Connor was impressed with the technology used to create this environment and the entire set of traps used in this was designed to challenge them and use their powers in a life or death situation.

So far, it was three on one as it seemed Kurt's team was going to win, with Connor looking on as he saw Three identical girls closing in on a boy who was on Rachel's team and for some reason looked very calm as the rest of his team mates were tied up as the three girls went for one final attack it seemed but the boy began to glow as he then unleashed a flash of electricity as it stunned the three of them as he had won the challenge for his team.

As the simulation ended he was greeted by his team mates.

"Way to go Julian!!!"

"Nice one bro!!!"

"Ok everyone class is over!!!" Rachel said over the comms.

The classes came out and met up with the four Teachers as the students attention was shifted to the man next to them.

"Who are you?" as three identical voices were directed at Connor as he nealy thought he was seeing things but they seemed to be triplets wearing matching blue outfits and blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh my name's , I'm a new Student Teacher here." Connor answered.

"Really? What're ya taking?" A student asked.

"I'm taking the position as your new Psychiatrist wanna make an appointment?" Connor joked.

"Since when do we need a Psychiatrist?" another student spoke.

"Yeah I mean I know we act a bit crazy sometimes but…

Connor was laughing as was Kurt, Logan and Rachel as they saw how seriously they took the joke.

"Sorry kids I was joking, I'm actually the new Computer Science Teacher." Connor said in between laughs.

"OHHH." most of them said in unison as a few laughs were heard.

"Ok I think it's time we moved on, I'll see ya later." Logan said.

"Ok Logan and it was nice meeting you Mr. Masters.!!!" Rachel said.

"Yes till we meet again mein friend." Kurt said.

As both Logan and Connor left.

"He was cute." Rachel said.

"You say that about everyone ya." Kurt said.

"Yeah well he was a definite, wonder what his powers are?" Rachel asked.

"Not sure but we'll know soon." Kurt said.

They then stopped into the library and Connor was just completely in awe as he saw the range of literature there which was making him feel like a kid in a candy store as they began to look around the different sections.

As he was enjoying the tour of probably one of the biggest libraries he had seen…

"DAMMIT!!!"

As both him and Logan heard the curse they went to investigate as it was in the central part of the library and the archive computers were there as two girls who were seemingly trying to get a computer to work.

"Stupid piece of crap!!! They can put a man on the moon but they can't have a computer that doesn't crash!!!"

"Problems Half pint?" Logan asked.

System's down again, I swear it's like this thing has a mind of it's own!!!"

"Rise of the machines."

The two girls looked to Logan and saw a man their age right next to him.

"Who's your friend Logan?"

"Sorry this is Connor Masters he's the new Student Teacher for the Computer Science class, Connor these two are our other Student Teachers, Half pint by there is Katherine Pryde, she teaches World History." Logan introduced.

"Nice to meet you and please call me Kitty." Kitty said as they shook hands.

"And this is Danni Moonstar, she teaches the Arts and Crafts classes." Logan introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Masters." Danni said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure myself and please call me Connor." Connor said.

As Danni blushed at that remark.

"Sure…Connor." Danni said.

"Hey Connor, if you're a Computer Science Teacher can you fix this problem?" Kitty asked directing to the computer they were trying to access.

"Sure let me have a look." Connor said as he went to take a seat and try to solve the problem.

He looked at the screen as it showed "Network unavailable" as Connor quickly typed in a few commands and began to defragment the link and then something came up as it was a link to an IP address and the link was from a website and the content was being downloaded by the user as he traced the user to the mansion and a name came up.

"I found the problem." Connor said as they all came to see what it was. " It looks like someone is downloading content from this site and it's blocking up the server." Connor explained.

"Who's doing it?" Danni asked.

"Someone called Frostyman99." Connor said.

Kitty's eyes widened "Bobby." she muttered under her breath.

"I have a guess at what he's downloading so I won't look at it…bbbuuuuttt I can replace it with something more…suitable of Mr. Drake." Connor said.

"I haven't forgotten about last week, it took me hours to get the smell out of my clothes!!!" Kitty said.

"Or when he replaced my notes with Playgirl magazines." Danni said.

"He took my beer." Logan said.

"Ok then let's do this." Connor said as he began their revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOURS LATER

Bobby was at his desktop computer after hours of Teaching.

"Ok time for some midnight action!!!! And tonight's selection is…WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Bobby shouted.

As a bunch of ads just popped up by the hundreds and crashed his computer completely.

"AWW MAN!!!" Bobby shouted as it was heard throughout the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exacting their revenge with Connor's help Logan, Connor, Danni and Kitty walked through the hallways and to the front door of the mansion as Connor was leaving.

"So Connor when are you starting?" Danni asked.

"Uh I guess tomorrow." Connor said.

"Well I guess we'll be seein ya tomorrow bright and early." Logan said as he went to open the door for him to leave.

"Yeah I'll see you all then." Connor said as he took leave.

"I like him already." Kitty said.

"You can say that again." Danni said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor made sure he was out of sight as he ducked into an alleyway, then he had his hand on his belt buckle and pressed a button on it as something activated.

He was covered in light as his outfit changed, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a silver X shape lining on the centre of it, he wore black combat pants with black boots, and a black trench coat with red on the inside of it and except for his mouth the res of his face was covered by a black mask.

"_It's hero time!!!" _

As he flew up in the air and was on patrol of New York City, he flew at some speed but then he heard some gunshots as he just flew down to the source of it and saw the bank was being robbed…as usual.

He flew down to the entrance and walked right in.

"Heeelllooo!!! Anybody in?"

As then he walked into the main hall and saw there were four masked bank robbers and they were armed with weapons as he also saw several hostages.

"Okay gentlemen, drop your weapons and surrender now or I'll have to use force, which means using my little finger."

"Whack the sucker!!!"

They all started shooting at him as then he just stood there and the bullets just bounced off of him as he just waited until they ran out of ammo as they did, he disappeared within a blink of an eye he managed to get behind one of them and sent him flying into the wall knocking him out.

The robbers were shocked as they tried to load up their guns with one of them just hiding from him as the other two were on their own as he walked towards them with more shots being fired at him but he continued to do so as he just grabbed both ends of their guns and just crushed them like paper as they just dropped their destroyed weapons and ran for it but he stopped them as he kicked a trashcan as it rolled towards them at some speed and took them both out.

"Hey hero!!! He turned to see the last one holding some sort of a switch " Time for some boom-boom!!!" as he pushed it and a timer went off.

He acted fast as he sped past the assailant but knocked him into the side wall and heard the ticking coming from the vault as it was a giant bomb.

"_This thing's enough to blow the entire building to hell!!! Better get rid of it."_

He used his strength to carry the bomb away as he sped out of there and flew up into the air and just swung it into the sky as it flew up and up and eventually clearing the atmosphere and into space.

"In space no one can hear you."

He flew back down to check on things as police did arrive as he made sure if everyone was ok.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked an officer.

"Yeah I take it this is your work?" the officer asked.

"Guilty as charged." he replied.

"Well you do realise you caught a gang we've been after for months now, they'll be doin time all thanks to you…uh…

"I'm just…Xtreme." Xtreme said as he flew off.

**The debut of Xtreme (who I own!!!) and now with his doule life what adventures will our hero have?**

**What you think? reviews please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, sorry for the mx up of Hellion in the last chapter I'm still a bitrusty on my Marvel, anyhow back to this so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 3: First day on the job

As day broke and Connor's alarm went off he hit the off button as then by accident he shattered it into a million pieces as he looked to the time was 7.23 a.m. as he groaned and threw the covers off of himself and got up.

He was used to these times but still juggling a job and crime fighting in one day was a huge responsibility.

And the bank robbery last night was the tip of the iceberg as he had to handle a mugging, a burglary and some super villain named the Hobgoblin.

The guy looked as if Halloween came early for this guy as he was making his escape with some jewellery on some sort of flying glider but Xtreme was able to stop him with a simple rewiring of his glider, in other words he just punched a hole through it and caused it to crash.

But the battle intensified on the ground as Xtreme flew down and walked towards him as he began throwing what looked like pumpkins at him but they exploded on impact with him and he was lucky as his suit was ten times stronger than steel and the fact he was indestructible made things easier as he just continued to walk towards him with more exploding In his face.

But after he ran out of bombs he pulled out his gun and fired but once again no effect as he just grabbed the weapon and broke it in three as he grabbed the goblin by the front of his costume and just punched him in the stomach lightly as it winded him.

He then dropped him off outside the police station wrapped in metal with the stolen jewels returned as he flew off.

Even though he had saved the day as always he was tired but today was his first day at the institute and he needed to make a good first impression with the staff and the students especially.

He just finished in the shower and at super speed got himself dressed in black trousers, black suit jacket , a white shirt and was doing his hair in the mirror as he adjusted his red tie he looked in the mirror and put on the final touch, the glasses.

_Okay this is it, make or break just show em what you've got!!!!_

As Connor was now ready to start he grabbed his briefcase with his notes and left his place locked up and left.

He was thinking on taking a cab but he looked around and went in the alleyway and pressed the button on his belt as he transformed into Xtreme as he flew off into the sky, as he sped off to the institute, now nothing could stop him from getting there…

"_AAAHHH!!!!"_

"_And just when I thought it would be a crime free day!!!" Xtreme said._

His supersonic hearing picked up the cry of distress, as he flew as fast as he could to the call.

* * *

"Well that takes care of that!!!" Xtreme said out loud tying up the last crook.

He then looked to his watch and went wide eyed. "Crap!!! Only ten minutes to go!!!" Xtreme said as he just flew off at super speed.

He flew as fast as he could as he reached the mansion but landed a few yards away from the place as he changed back into his normal apparel and walked to the gates as he pushed the button as he was buzzed in and he walked quickly to the door as he made his way in.

Given the directions to this classroom as he made his way down there but as he began to jog there he then just accidentally bumped into someone as he shook his head and looked across from himself t see who he bumped into.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!!!" Connor apologised.

"No it's ok I'm fi…oh, hello again."

"Ah Miss Grey, I see we meet again." Connor said as he began to help her pick up the pieces of paper all over the floor.

"Y'know most guys just say hi, but in your case it's by surprise." Rachel joked.

"If you think that was good you should see me actually try and surprise someone, they never see it coming." Connor joked.

Rachel giggled at that as they gathered the rest of her papers and put them back in her hands.

Connor looked at her again as he then realised why he was running and looked at his watch, 8:55 "Oh!!! I gotta go I'm late, I'll see you later!!!" Connor said running off to his class.

With only seconds to spare he just made it there as his students were already seated and looked at him with a bit of confusion as he just settled himself down and adjusted his glasses as he looked at his class.

"Uh ok then well I guess it's welcome to Computer Science, my name's Mr. Masters, so before I get to the thrilling parts of learning." that remark earned him some laughs as he continued.

Connor called them all by roll call and asked them what their powers were, anything interesting like that, until a student spoke up.

"Since you asked us questions can we ask you some?" a student asked.

"I will answer any of your questions, so ask away." Connor said.

"Are you single?" as most of the girls in the class said in unison with Connor taken back by that but just smiled.

"Unfortunately for me, yes I am." Connor answered as they were smiling in delight by that.

"What powers do you have?" a student asked.

"Well I don't have any, the only powers I do have is my vast knowledge in computing and the ability to talk my way into and out of trouble." Connor said.

Most of them were now a bit worried that their new teacher was a human as Connor could see it on their faces.

"Now before you all jump the gun and think that cos I'm human and I'll say " I hate you." I don't mean cos you're mutants or anything and believe me I've seen stranger things and met stranger people…like this one time I got abducted by aliens." Connor said.

They all looked puzzled but then just had to ask. "You're yanking our chain aren't you?" another student asked.

He just grinned as they knew the answer and started to laugh at the thought of it actually happening and also felt relieved he was ok with them being mutants.

"But seriously I am human and I'm actually relieved I'm in a class full of proud mutants." Connor said.

"Really? Why's that?" another student asked.

"I was actually fired from my last job for helping a mutant, she was only twelve and last I heard she got taken away by the police for armed robbery, I wish I could've done more to help her." Connor said sombrely.

They all sensed it was hard for him to think about it as they tried to change the subject.

"Where did you come from?" A student piped in.

"I originally came from Chicago originally but I moved around to Boston, Phoenix, Oregon and back to Chicago I just came back to New York just recently." Connor said.

As the day went on his next class was consisted of the older students as then he looked at some of their notes from their last teacher and just looked at them like it was a joke or something.

"Okay it looks like your last teacher wasn't all too familiar with the difference between the return key and a space bar, so I want you all to grab your notes from the last month." Connor said as he held the old notes up.

The students looked confused as they did the same. " And do this." Connor just tore them up as they all joined in.

"Now then with the evil notes destroyed, we're gonna learn how to actually create a website." Connor said.

As then a hand was raised.

"Uh yes…" he looked through the rotor and saw the name. "Miss Jubilee." Connor asked.

"Uh yeah, we were doing that but why do we need to start over again?" Jubilee asked.

"Let's just say what you've all done so far is what a five year old would come up with, but with what I can teach you, I guarantee that your projects will be the best this school has ever seen." Connor said as the students gave him some nods and smiles.

* * *

As the lunch bell sounded Connor entered the lunch hall and the place was huge as he walked past some of the students most of them were either waving or smiling at him as it seemed he made a good first impression on them.

"Hey Connor, over here!!!" he looked to see Rachel shout to him to come over as he arrived at what he presumed to be the Teacher's table.

Seating there was Scott, Emma, Rachel, Bobby, Kitty, Danni and Hank.

"Hey Connor have you met our Science teacher?" Danni asked as she introduced the blue fuzz ball next to her.

"Hello, Dr. Hank McCoy pleasure to meet you." Hank said introduced himself as he extended his hand out to him.

"Connor Masters, it's an pleasure to meet you Dr. McCoy." Connor sad meeting his hand and shaking it.

"So How's your first day here then?" Rachel asked.

"Great so far, by the way who taught the class before me?" Connor asked.

They all gave very awkward and reluctant looks as Connor knew it was hard for them to talk about it.

"It was a man named Xorn." Scott said in spite.

"Well just saying he knew nothing from using the mouse to even sending an email." Connor said.

Even though the mention of the name made them a bit untalkative as Bobby then tried to break the ice in the air.

"So Connor, what powers do you have?" Bobby asked.

Connor just laughed "I think I better start making this my catchphrase from now on, no I do not have any powers I'm human." Connor said.

Everyone looked at him in shock and confusion as he just made that public knowledge to them.

"Uh didn't the Professor tell you? I hope you're all not upset by that cause if that is a problem then I…

Bobby came in. "Whoa there, we're not judging you it's just you're the first human teacher here." he said.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm honoured, but I'm okay with mutants, my best friend was one." Connor said.

"Really, what was his power?" Danni asked.

"He could make things explode with his mind, we had a lot of fun pulling pranks on people." Connor said as he chuckled to himself.

"Where is he now?" Scott asked.

"He's dead." Connor said as everyone was in silence as it stung Connor.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kitty said.

"It's okay it was a long time ago." Connor reassured.

Scott tried to change the subject. "So what do your parents think of you working here?" he asked.

"I don't think they mind, my dad disappeared when I was five and my mom died three years ago." Connor said now in even more pain.

Scott knew he had done it again as he should have just rammed his fist down his throat as he just remained silent.

"Scott!!!" Emma said to him as she nudged him.

"Oh Connor I'm so sorry for that, he didn't…

"It's okay Rachel, none of you knew, I mean I'm okay talking about them, everyone it's fine really." Connor reassured them all.

"Uh Connor I need a favour, you're good with computers right?" Bobby asked.

"Not really I major in bomb disposal." Connor said as they began to chuckle at that with Bobby looking confused as ever. "Yeah Bobby I do, what's the problem?" Connor asked.

"My Computer crashed last night after I…was…trying…to download…um I mean…uh…shop…for…um…stuff!!!" Bobby reluctantly explained.

"Oh how'd that happen?" Connor asked while concealing his smile.

"While I was online all this stuff came up and POW!!! It just died on me, can help me fix it?" Bobby asked.

"Well It sounds like some fiend decided to send you a virus and attempt a file destruction." Connor explained as both Danni and Kitty were covering their smiles and were giggling as Rachel became a bit curious and read their minds and she was covering up as well.

"Tell you what Bobby I'll come fix it later for you, It'll take me a few minutes but it's no problem and whoever this guy was, he'll go through me next time." Connor stated concealing the fact of his own handy work.

As Bobby was pleased he would he now was a bit confused over the fact that everyone except himself was acting a bit funny with them seemingly laughing at something as he just shook it off and they all ate lunch.

* * *

As the day was at an end Connor just finished his last class and as he left to the teacher's lounge and just slumped down in a chair.

_What a day, these kids are hard work but that's the thrilling career of teaching._

He thought to himself as then something popped in a cloud of smoke scaring the life out of him.

The smoke cleared as he saw that it was Kurt and he was reading the paper upside down.

"Jeez!!! Kurt you nearly gave me a heart attack!!!" Connor said.

"I'm sorry mein friend, you'll have to get used to it, how was your first day?" Kurt asked.

"Great thanks, these kids are better than what I usually get and they really are keen to learn." Connor said.

"Ya they truly do, they need us to guide them to the future." Kurt said.

"Is that today's paper?" Connor asked.

"Ya, I'm done with it, you can have it." Kurt said handing him the newspaper.

Connor looked at the cover and saw the title _Criminals taken to the Xtreme_.

He read what it said as he was now famous and the fact that Xtreme had now arrived and was ready to defend the city of New York from the scum of the Earth.

"Can you believe it ya, another hero in town." Kurt said.

"I know, sounds like he's making an impression on everyone." Connor said praising himself.

As then the door opened and in came Logan and a woman who had white hair and dark skin.

"Hey kid, I heard you did good today." Logan said.

"Yeah thanks Logan." Connor said.

"By the way this is Ororo Monroe, she teaches English here." Logan introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Masters." Ororo said extending her hand out.

"Same here." Connor said meeting her hand as they shook.

* * *

Connor was feeling incredibly welcome at the institute and even the students liked him he was on top of the world.

_Finally a job I like and people I can relate to, well it's hero time!!!_

As he changed into Xtreme and went on patrol.

**So his first day went well, but what will happen when his hero life and work life collide?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I did take on board the comments from the last chapter and did give more info on our hero so enough talk enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4: Dinner plans

It has been a few weeks now and Connor had settled in nicely not just in the Institute but also in his new playground of New York City, the criminals and super villains he took on were just all the same that he had encountered before, just several days ago he was locked in a battle with a gang known as the Jade Syndicate.

They were trying to rob a diamond exhibition in downtown hosted by some philanthropist named Wilson Fisk.

As the armed men stormed the place, took hostages, took out security and were packing some serious firepower and not that average firepower but the high tech kind as then Xtreme stormed the party all hell broke loose.

Gunfire was thrown at him as he dodged it at super speed as he just came at them and smacked them into the wall behind them taking them down.

But just then as he turned around he could hear some screaming as one of them had pulled a gun and was holding a hostage.

"It's over, put the gun down." Xtreme said.

"You better back off man, I swear I'll put a bullet in his head!!!"

He was a desperate man, nothing to lose and no way out but he had to act fast or the hostage was done for, he needed to disarm him as he pulled something from out his coat as the gunman was feeling nervous as then he produced from his coat…a Twinkie.

"Okay I'll tell you what let that guy go and I'll make you a deal." Xtreme negotiated.

"What kind of deal?"

"Let him go and we duel, your gun versus my Twinkie." Xtreme made the deal.

"You kiddin me right?" he was now feeling confident as he threw the guy to one side and pointed the gun at him.

"Not such a hero now are ya?!" as Xtreme saw his finger on the trigger.

As the bullet was fired, but he threw the Twinkie as it just bounced the bullet off target hitting the ceiling as it flew at him and smacked him hard in the head as he flew a few feet across the room, as it seemed the impact had knocked him out.

Xtreme approached the unconscious gunman as he picked up his snack, unwrapped it and ate it.

"Isn't there anything a Twinkie can't do?" Xtreme said to himself as he continued to eating.

* * *

The Professor had called everyone into the staffroom for a meeting minus Connor as it was to discuss Connor's progress and their thoughts on him.

"So what does everyone think of our new Teacher?" The Professor asked.

"He's quite the Teacher, he's actually raised the students grades." Hank said.

"Yeah I heard he assigned them all a project on their chosen subject and use the info on a slideshow program and make a presentation of it in front of the class." Rachel said.

"He's even got the senior students interested, they're now designing some eye catching sites, I mean he's doing some magic here." Scott said.

"I do agree, he's been a great Teacher since he joined and yet we don't even know him that well." Logan said.

"That is a good point Logan, so I suggest we invite Mr. Masters for dinner this week, does anyone disagree?" The Professor asked.

"If we are to live in peace with humans then we must prove we can at least be able to eat dinner with them." Kurt said.

"I agree with Kurt, it would be good for us and for him to feel welcomed." Danni said.

"Ditto as well." Kitty said.

"As do I, he's a good person clearly and if we can make one person believe what we're trying to achieve then it proves it can be done." Emma said.

"It's a good idea, I'll call him and see if he can make it." Bobby said.

"Alright everyone I call this meeting to a close." The Professor said as they all left.

"Charles I need to talk with you." Logan asked.

"Yes Logan what is it?" The Professor asked.

"I couldn't help looking up our newest Teacher's past as I looked through his files I found this." Logan presented his file as he pointed out a gap.

"If you see here he was off the grid for two years until he just popped up again without any questions." Logan pointed out.

"I see what you are trying to say Logan but I already know of this and he has his reasons and it would be best to keep this private if that's alright with you?" The Professor asked.

As Logan was mentally questioning why Xavier would just brush this off but he knew when Chuck was right and he agreed with it.

"Ok Chuck, I'll keep this between us but I want an explanation on why that's all." Logan asked.

"This must never leave the room, it's for need to know basis only, are there any uninvited guests here?" The Professor asked.

As Logan sniffed for anyone else as he found nothing and nodded for him to continue.

"Then the reason for Mr. Master's disappearance for two years was…

* * *

Connor was out on his day off and on patrol as Xtreme and so far things were quiet no super villains, no bank robbers, not even a pickpocket this was a peaceful day for him as he just flew around.

Just then he heard a noise coming from the inner part of his mask as it was his built in cell phone as it rang he stopped in mid air and answered it.

"City morgue you kill em, we chill em!!!" Connor joked.

"Oh really, this week, well how bout tomorrow night? Yeah that sounds good, ok I…it's acting up again, well I'll take a look at it again ok…ok, see ya." Connor said hanging up.

"_Wow, dinner with the staff as a normal person."_

"_And for the first time it's Connor Masters they want to know…not Xtreme."_

With his dinner plans now on he flew on through the city in a good mood.

* * *

As it was now the night Connor would have dinner with the staff and was feeling a bit nervous but excited at the same time.

"_Okay Con-man, you can do this just act natural, don't make a complete ass of yourself!!!"_

He mentally prepped himself as he was adjusting his glasses, as he was outside the door and took a deep breathe and rung the doorbell.

As then the door opened and Logan answered it.

"Hey kid we're all waitin for ya." Logan said as he invited him in.

He led him through the ground floor and into a very laid out dining hall as all the food, plates, cutlery and including the staff who were seated nicely and awaiting his arrival.

"Ah welcome Connor, please take a seat." The Professor asked as he went to sit next to Bobby.

As then he saw two new faces, one was a blond man who looked a little like Scott "Connor this is Alex Summers he's the remedial Teacher." The Professor introduced.

As they shook hands "Nice to meet you man, looking forward to knowing you better." Alex said.

"And this is Rahne Sinclair she teaches the Religious Studies classes." The Professor also introduced a red haired woman also his age as they shook hands. "Pleasure to meet ya laddie, I heard a lot from the others bout you, hope you do better than our last one." Rahne said.

As everyone was seated they began to eat a roast pork that Hank had cooked especially or this as they were all enjoying it.

"So Connor, I heard you fixed Bobby's computer…again after another attack?" Kitty asked as Danni was smirking next to her along with Rachel who was reading their thoughts on it.

"Hey, I don't know who's got it out for me, but I swear if I ever find out whoever is doing this I'm gonna turn him or her or whatever into an ice sculpture!!!" Bobby complained.

"Don't worry Bobby, whoever is doing this is just trying to get back at you, I mean I heard you're a real prankster around here and do you think that someone wants payback for whatever you pulled on them?" I asked.

As he contemplated what I said.

"I guess you're right but y'know you're the only guy I know who is that good on a computer." as I thought he figured it out.

"Unless someone you taught is getting back at me and you might be giving them pointers without knowing the real purpose." Bobby said.

"Uh…yeah you might be right, I'll keep an eye out on them." Connor said as the girls were trying not to laugh as they all continued to eat.

"So Connor do ever wonder what happened to your father?" Scott asked.

Connor felt a bit taken back by that but he wanted to give him an answer. "Yeah at times, I felt like he was still out there but other times I'm glad he's gone and not coming back, we did fine without him." Connor said as they heard the anger there.

As once again Scott hit the awkward spot as Emma and Rachel mentally scolded him for that.

Connor guessed what the two telepaths were saying to Mr. Summers as he beganto think for himself.

"_At least The Professor's mental shielding will stop Emma or Rachel from reading my mind and knowing other stuff."_

"Just out of asking, are you two related by any chance?" Connor asked pointed to Scott, Alex and Rachel.

"Me and Alex are brothers and Rachel's…uh well…um…

"Cousins!!! Yeah we're Cousins…distant relatives." Rachel came in quickly.

As Connor felt like there was more to this than met they eye he just accepted it.

"I see it now, just curious." Connor said.

As the three of them knew a bullet was dodged, it would be hard for them to explain who she really was, as the night went on Connor began to tell them stories of some of his random exploits.

"And that's why I can never play ultimate Frisbee again." Connor said.

"Your kidding me right?! You managed to break several dorm room windows and the Dean's trophy cabinet and got away with it?!" Danni asked holding her sides from laughter.

"I know it's amazing how they didn't go CSI on me, luckily everyone just cheesed it and no one was found, but the Dean did put a price on the head of the culprit." Connor said.

"What was it?" Alex asked.

"Five hundred dollars and exemption from mid terms." Connor said.

"So you never got caught?" Rachel asked.

"Nope and to this day the bounty still stands." Connor said as everyone had a chuckle from that.

After dinner it was time for Connor to hit the old dusty trail as he said his goodbyes to everyone and went home.

* * *

As Connor left the mansion grounds he sped off and turned around the nearest corner looked around and just transformed into Xtreme and flew off.

His mind, body and soul was soaring, he had his first proper dinner with his co-workers and they liked him for who he was, not for his powers or alter ego, for the first time in his life he felt as if he finally found his place in the universe.

BOOM!!!

"Never a dull moment in my life!!!" Xtreme said as he flew towards the explosion for his nightly patrol.

* * *

"_Why can't I be normal?"_

"_Cos you're not, you have a destiny to fulfil, a future to preserve and a planet to protect."_

"_But I'm not you!!! I'm not like you dad!!! I want my own life!!!"_

"_I know son, but the power you hold in your hands is the power of what is beyond a mere mortal, mutant or higher being in the universe and with that power it comes the responsibility of being a saviour or destroyer, you chose to be a saviour to the people."_

"_Yeah but why can't I have what they all have? Why do people I care for get hurt? Why should they have to suffer?!"_

"_It's the price of having your gifts, they are also your curse…accept your destiny._

Bzzzzzzzzzzz

Connor's alarm went off as he just woke up from his dream and just bashed the button to switch it off as he rolled over to check the time…

8:45

As he turned back over in annoyance as he was thinking about his father, it had been a long time since he had actually heard his words that were recorded for him, he did sometimes wish he was normal but he had to inherit his father's powers.

"_I didn't want these gifs in the first place, I mean sure I'm helping the weak and fighting for justice but I'm doing what he wanted, not what I want, I can't go down the same path he did!!!"_

"_And I can't….wait a sec…_

He turned over to look at the clock again and went wide eyed.

"8:50!!!??? OH I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" Connor shouted to himself.

As he threw the covers off and in super speed he showered, dressed and ate breakfast in seconds as he checked how he looked, he was fine as he sped out of his apartment locking it behind him.

He then went up to the roof and pressed the belt buckle to change into his costume and fly off at super speed as he desperately tried to get to work on time as he flew through the city.

He was almost there…

BOOM!!!

He got hit with a missile and was shot down as he tried to shake off his dizziness and land safely on the ground.

"What the…oh, I guess you guys didn't get enough the last time did ya?" Xtreme shouted as he saw who the culprits were.

It was the Jade Syndicate and it seemed they were sore with him after he stopped their diamond heist as they launched another missile at him.

It was fast approaching him as he just swatted it away as it flew up into the sky and exploded, he began to walk towards them as they opened fire on him with a Gatling gun on top of a truck.

He could see the number of bystanders around as he had to end this quick.

* * *

"Hey this looks good, a bit bland but hey if I can find the right skirt to go with this, it would be perfect." Danni said picking out a blue tee.

It was their first day off in a while as Danni, Kitty, Rachel and Rahne were out in town enjoying themselves as they were shopping for clothes.

"Yeah that does look good on you but what about…

KABOOM!!!

An explosion was heard outside as people were running away and panicking as more explosions wee heard and people were screaming and running for their lives.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kitty shouted as the explosions continued.

"Not sure lass but I think a battle is goin down out dere!!!" Rahne said.

KABOOM!!!

"I think we should have a look." Rachel said.

"Are you crazy?! They could be mutant haters or worse!!!" Danni said.

"Since when as that ever stopped us?" Kitty said.

Danni thought for a second and just nodded her head. "Can't we go one day without some nut jobs blowing stuff up?!" as they all just put their bags down and went to see the battle.

Another explosion went off as they saw a bunch of guys strewn unconscious on the streets as then a huge metallic object came flying towards them prompting them to get out of the way!!!

Kitty just stood there and let it phase through her as Rachel grabbed it and stopped it hitting a crowd of people as she used her telekinesis to lower it gently on the ground but on upon closer look of it…

"A robot?!" Rachel said.

"And by the look of the bad guys here, they're the Jade Syndicate." Danni said.

"But who's fighting em lass?" Rahne asked as her question was answered.

They saw another robot fighting a figure as they then saw it get it's arm ripped off and he used the arm to rip through it's circuitry and it exploded.

The figure came into vision as they recognised him as Xtreme.

"Check it out it's that Xtreme guy!!!" Danni said.

"So that's what he looks like." Rachel said.

* * *

Xtreme had just finished off the last remnant of the Jade Syndicate, they sent men, assassins, enforcers and even robots and he still came out smelling like roses as then he saw at a far distance was…

"_Wait? No? now this was a bit of a coincidence guess I should introduce myself."_

He went to do just that but he saw that the top ledge of the building had fallen and was heading down on top of them as he just flew at it.

* * *

"GUYS!!!" Danni yelled looking and pointed up.

The piece of the ledge came crashing down and was about to fall on them until something stopped it and saw that Xtreme had grabbed it and floated down and put it down to one side as he faced the four mutant women.

"You ladies still in one piece?" Xtreme asked.

"Y..Y..Yeah we're okay." Rachel said.

"Nice one laddie." Rahne said.

"That was amazing!!!" Danni said.

"Uh good to hear it." as the sounds of sirens were approaching. "Well that's my cue, I'll see you around ladies, bye!!!" Xtreme said as he flew off.

"Who is he?" Kitty asked.

"If only we knew." Rachel said.

* * *

Connor landed in an alleyway and transformed back as he was now officially an hour late…_I am so screwed!!!_

He punched in his code for the gate and made his way in running like crazy as he just bolted through the door and went to his class as he came through the door and stopped next to his desk.

"Sorry…I'm late…everyone!!!" Connor said as he looked up and saw it was empty.

"What the…

"Hey kid."

He turned to see Logan at the door. "I guess you didn't get the message I left for ya on your cell phone." Logan said.

Connor knew his cell must've gotten damaged during his fight this morning.

"What message and where is everybody?" Connor asked.

"Classes have been cancelled for today, something came up and half of the faculty had to go for a few hours." Logan explained.

"Okay well I guess I'll do some research for my next class tomorrow then." Connor said.

As he was about to walk off Logan stopped him. "Hold it bub, you an I need to talk and so does Chuck." Logan said as they went to The Professor's office.

They made their way there as The Professor was waiting for them as Connor felt this could be serious.

"Is there a problem Professor Xavier?" Connor asked.

"Connor, we know of your…secret." The Professor said.

"Uh what secret? Oh now before you say anything I accidentally hacked into the Pentagon, it wasn't intentional I was still trying to learn how to hack what I wanted!!!" Connor explained.

"You hacked into the Pentagon by accident?" Logan asked.

"It's not that? Then what is…oh that secret." Connor realised what they meant.

Connor knew this could be the end of his teaching career there as he just wanted to get the whole firing thing over with.

"I guess you'll be firing me now?" Connor said.

"No, not today, Connor we know where you went for two years and out of respect this will be kept between us." The Professor said.

Connor felt a sign of relief as his secret was intact.

"So how did you find out about my secret?" Connor asked Logan.

"Government connections, it was a small blip on the radar but they just shrugged it off, however I saw it and made the connection." Logan explained.

"Pays to have friends in high places, I didn't think no one would notice it just pop up back in the system." Connor said.

"Well you should be lucky they didn't decide to pursue this, but Connor you must tread lightly, if anyone catches wind of this, it could spell trouble for yourself and the institute." The Professor warned.

"I'll do what I can but I'm continuing my work, New York needs heroes and I have to do this, if that's okay?" Connor asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve me wearing that outfit of yours." Logan joked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Connor asked.

**So his secret was known all along by Xavier and with Logan knowing it has become a bit complicated, what will happen now? will there be anyone else who will learn of his secret?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are, I hope this will be better than the last one so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 5: Caught

A few days after his secret was now known to The Professor and Logan, Connor was now treading as lightly as possible but he knew it was only a matter of time when he slips up again.

But he was now in full teaching mode as he was in the library researching some new techniques he could use in his classes as he took several notes from different text books he was hard at work.

"Whoa!!!"

He turned and saw that Rachel was using the ladder to get a book as he chuckled at her trying to balance on the ladder and also was also admiring her from down there.

Continuing with his notes he worked quietly but then his hearing picked up the sound of wood and he looked up to Rachel and the ladder's steps she was currently standing on as he could feel the material breaking under the pressure of holding her weight as then it snapped as she lost her balance and the ladder toppled.

"Ahhh!!! Heeellpp!!!" Rachel yelled.

He saw her hanging from there "Hang on Rachel I'm coming!!!" Connor shouted and raced from his desk over to her as he was below her.

"Connor help…I'm slipping!!!" Rachel panicked.

"The ladder's broken, Rachel I'll have to catch you." Connor said.

"What?! You'll get hurt?!" Rachel said.

"Just do it, I'll be fine…I promise." Connor said.

She let go and landed right on top of Connor as he felt her crashing down on top of him.

"Ow…ok maybe I was wrong I think you broke my ass." Connor groaned. "How much mush do you weigh exactly?" Connor joked.

"Hey I don't weigh that much and…are you ok?" Rachel asked looking down at Connor.

"Uh…yeah…I'm…I'm fine, glad…yo…you're okay." Connor said looking up to her.

Connor gazed up into her green eyes as she did the same with his blue eyes as they were just staring at one another, "_she's got pretty eyes."_ thinking to himself as they were both caught in the moment.

"What the heck is going on here?!"

Both looked to see it was Kitty who was grinning ear to ear in seeing them in this awkward position.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kitty asked.

"What…you think? No…no…no!!! we weren't…

"Yeah we're not…now c'mon Kitty…it just broke…

"What did?" Kitty asked.

"The ladder over there, it broke and she nearly fell." Connor explained.

"That's right! Connor just caught me in time and…

They realised how they're in the predicament and Rachel got off of Connor with him trying to get up holding his ass as both were on their feet as Kitty giggled about this situation.

"Don't worry guys…I believe you both, anyone hurt?" Kitty asked.

"No just my butt, this girl weighs more than she looks." Connor joked.

"Connor!!!" Rachel complained.

"Well it is true Rach you do weigh more than you look." Kitty agreed with Connor.

"Oh Kitty not you too!!!" Rachel complained even further.

They all started to laugh as it was too stupid to argue about, Connor hadn't laughed this good in a while…it had been a long while.

* * *

It was later on that day and some of the freshmen were giving their presentations on their chosen subject as Connor was sat down and the rest of the class followed and listened to what was being said by the standing student.

The student's name was Meggan Gwynn, her powers were those wings of hers.

She decided to do a research project on the facts of her country in the United Kingdom known as Wales, Connor was interested and was impressed she was able to create the entire presentation off hand and heart and also her confidence was much better.

The thing was the poor girl was in self doubt she could stand up in front of everyone and make the speech but Connor reassured her she could do it and even taught her a trick to take her mind off of the pressure.

"_Now remember if ya get nervous just picture everyone in their underwear, it helps me all the time."_

"_It actually works?"_

"_Believe me it does, don't worry you'll be all right."_

Connor was glad she was able to shake off her jitters and make this presentation as she spoke clearly, she just finished he began to grade her for the assignment.

"Very good Meggan, now it seems the rest of you got lucky as it is the end of class, I hope by tomorrow at the last minute you all come up with something, so till then class dismissed." Connor said as his class left for lunch break.

He was with the staff again and was listening to a conversation that was going on between Bobby and Alex.

"I'm telling ya The Godfather Trilogy was the greatest movie of all time!!!" Bobby argued.

"No way!!! There's only one movie that dwarfed that second rate Sopranos show and that would be Scarface!!!" Alex argued back.

As everyone was just trying to ignore the two boys arguing over something really pointless Connor was enjoying the argument between them as then he saw Kitty, Rachel, Danni and Rahne talking and noticed they were looking at him and giggling, Connor's curiosity got the better of him as he decided to listen in on their conversation.

Using his supersonic hearing he listened in on them and what he heard was a bit…well unexpected.

"I'm telling you I didn't find it very comfortable." Rachel said.

"Well I found it funny, I mean the look on both your faces…priceless." Kitty joked.

"It must've felt a wee bit bad but was he…well you know lass?" Rahne asked.

"Yeah c'mon do tell us Rach." Danni asked.

Rachel was lowering her head as they all began poking fun at her predicament earlier on with Connor.

He stopped listening as he found it quite embarrassing and funny at the same time…

"It is too!!!"

"It is not!!!"

As both Bobby and Alex continued to argue over whatever it was they were arguing over Connor decided to step in.

"Okay children what's the problem?" Connor asked.

"Connor which movie was the greatest of all time, The Godfather Trilogy or Scarface?!" Bobby asked.

"Well both have the best memorable lines in history…"_Some day and that day may come, I will call upon you to do a service for me, but until then accept this as a token of my generosity_." Connor said quoting the Godfather.

Everyone was now all eyes on him as he went for his next impersonation.

"_You know, you people need people like me to point the finger and say "there that's the bad guy right there!!!" _Connor just quoted Tony Montana of Scarface "Or the most infamous line…_"Say hello to my little friend!!!" _He quoted another line from Scarface.

"So to answer your question I would say that…The Godfather is the greatest movie of all time." Connor stated.

As Bobby began to brag with an in your face jive to Alex as everyone was just nodding their heads about this.

* * *

The next hour was him alone in the staff room as he was grading his last class for their presentations.

He knew they all put in such good efforts but some still needed improvement, Connor knew he would have to step it up a bit more as he went to get his number two pencil but as he grabbed the end of it and he only got the end of it as he saw it had been snapped in half.

He then remembered that this was from this morning and smirked at the incident that took place between him and Rachel.

"_What're the chances of that happening?"_

"_She did weigh a lot more than she looked…but she does have pretty eyes…smile…and oh whoa there sparky!!!"_

Connor was not going to think those sort of thoughts on a girl let alone one he actually finds…interesting but hey he's a guy.

Just then his hearing was picking something up as it sounded like wheels screeching and then he heard the gates break open as he rushed to the window and saw three black vans drive up to the front entrance as he saw that the seniors and some of the freshman kids were out there as the doors opened and revealed men wearing black robes, black ski masks and were armed to the tooth.

"Alright muties time to die!!!"

As the sound of gunshots were heard, Connor saw that the shots were blocked off by the triplets, The Stepford Cuckoos as they held a barrier up to stop them and using a telekinetic blast to knock them out.

But more appeared out of the other vans.

"_Attention students evacuate to the lower levels of the school, all staff report to the hallway…immediately!!!"_

As he heard the announcement he knew he had to change but just then someone came in or rather phased through the door.

"Connor!!! Listen just stay in here, don't come out for any reason!!!" Kitty said.

"The kids?! I have to help!!!" Connor said

"No you can't, let us do it, you'll just get in the way just stay put ok." Kitty said phasing out of the room.

_How to get out of…ah I guess it's back to using the vents."_

Connor removed the cover with ease and went through.

* * *

The battle continued as some of the kids were injured from gunfire as Kurt was teleporting back and forth to the medical ward as Kitty helped him with getting the kids to safety, Rachel and Emma were using barriers to help the Cuckoos keep the kids safe.

Logan, Scott, Alex and Bobby were fighting the rest of them and were winning that is until more van turned up with bigger and badder weapons.

As Danni was giving some of them their worst nightmares and Rahne was mauling every attacker in her hybrid wolf form.

But the vans kept on coming as then the barrier that the five telepaths used were beginning to fold as they were getting fatigued as it faded.

One group of the attackers saw them all vulnerable as Emma and Rachel went to the triplets and quickly got in front of them.

"Well lookie here, mutant bitches…you ready to die you godamned pieces of filth!?"

"We won't let you hurt these kids you sacks of crap!!!" Rachel yelled at them defiantly.

"Okay mutie get ready to die…boys waste em!!!"

As They all closed their eyes waiting for the end to come as then they opened fire but nothing happened.

They opened their eyes to see a dark figure standing in front of them as then he turned to face them and knew who it was.

"It's you…how did…

"I heard the noise so I decided to see what's up and wouldn't ya know it a shootout and I wasn't invited…are you all okay?" Xtreme asked.

"Yeah thanks to you." Rachel said.

The attackers noticed the arrival of Xtreme.

"Hey look it's the hero in tights!!!"

"Oh yeah let's get im, I've always wanted to shoot a hero!!!"

They all turned most of their attention to him as a barrage of bullets were coming at him he let them just hit him as they were just wasting ammo on him.

"What the hell are you?!"

"I'm gonna say this once and only once…give up now!!!"

As then he was struck from the left by a gattling gun as he turned to it and just nodded his head.

"I tried to be a gentleman." Xtreme said.

He just walked towards him as the bullets kept on coming at him as he just stopped each one with his right hand, but when he got in front of the gun he just wrapped his hand around the end of it and crushed it like paper.

As then a bunch of them ganged up on him and tried to dog pile him but he just blew them all off with such force they all went flying off a few feet knocking them unconscious.

As the rest of them began to retreat which was a good thing as he heard the unmistakeable sounds of sirens.

"About time they showed up!!!" Danni said.

"We've got a problem!!!" Scott came back. "Those clowns took some of the kids!" Scott said.

"They couldnt've gotten far, I'll find them." Xtreme said as he flew off.

"Where's Connor?" Rachel asked.

"I left him in the staff room for safety." Kitty said.

"I'll go check on him." Rachel said.

* * *

Xtreme was searching the skies for the van that held the kidnapped kids in as he had to find it fast or it could be too late.

He flew around looking for the black van as he saw it speeding down the motorway as his hearing once again the greatest tool in his fight against evil came in handy as he heard some familiar voices.

"Where are you taking us?!" Jubilee asked.

"Just shut yer mouth mutie!!!" the one guy said in the back with them as he was pointing a gun at them all.

"I'm scared." Meggan said.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright…I promise." Paige said holding her hands.

"Oh yeah, we're off to our deaths and it'll be ok cos you say so!!!" Julian sarcastically said.

There was silence as then they heard something seemingly rush past the van from the outside.

The front seat passengers attention was turned to the passenger's side window and saw tapping the window was Xtreme who was flying beside them and was gesturing to roll his window down as he did just that.

"Hey could you guys do me a favour and pull over right now?" Xtreme asked.

As the to men looked to one another as the passenger just produced a shotgun and blasted the masked man in the face, as the smoke cleared the crushed shells were still on his face as he brushed them off like swatted flies.

"Why? Really why go through this? I tried to give you the easy way out." Xtreme said as he disappeared from sight.

They began to wonder where he was as then they saw him just standing there dead on in front of them as they slammed the breaks on and the van had hit him which just wrecked the front of it.

The kids In the back buckled a touch forward as the gunman lost his gun and a gunshot was heard.

Xtreme emerged from the wreckage and went to check on the kids as he ripped the doors off their hinges and found them all safe and sound no one was hurt or dead as he saw the smoking gun on the floor of the vehicle, he looked and saw a hole in the roof of the van.

"Is everyone ok?" Xtreme asked.

"We're all ok, thank you!!!" Jubilee said.

"Ok, I'll get you kids back home just hang on tight!!!" Xtreme said.

* * *

Scott, Logan, Bobby and Alex were cleaning out the front courtyard of the mansion after most of the armed men were taken away they were left cleaning up the debris and mess left by them.

"Can't believe those guys!!! They come in here, wreck the place, try to shoot the kids and even kidnapping them, what kind of sick bastards would do this to kids!?" Alex said in rage.

"Bro chill out, no one got killed at least and there were only minor injuries and besides at least the cops were on our side this time." Scott said to his brother.

"Hey what's that?" Bobby said pointing to the sky as something was coming towards them.

As they saw it was Xtreme and he had one of the black vans with him as he floated down and lowered it carefully to the ground. Then out of the back emerged the missing kids and they all were scared but uninjured.

"He did it!!! He got them back!!!" Bobby said as he helped get the kids out of the partially wrecked van.

"Thank you." Scott said to Xtreme.

"It's what I do, I am glad the kids are okay, was anyone hurt?" Xtreme asked.

"Only minor injuries, luckily no fatalities." Logan said.

"I'm glad I got here in time." Xtreme said now feeling relieved.

Just then Kitty, Rachel and Danni came out and they looked worried.

"Connor's missing!!!" Kitty said.

Logan looked to Xtreme as both knew that his secret could be revealed if he didn't act fast.

"Oh I guess that's my calling, see you around!!!" Xtreme said as he flew off at super speed.

"Okay everyone search the entire place he can't have gotten far!!!" Scott said as they all split up to find their fellow staff member.

* * *

Connor managed to find a way through the ventilation system and crawl back into the mansion as he found an empty room as he quietly opened the vent cover and jumped down.

"What was that?"

Connor quickly went to put the cover back on the vent as he did no want to leave any indication of him leaving the building, as he put the cover back on and was about to turn back into his normal attire as then the door opened and whoever walked in just saw Xtreme and then the flash light as he turned back into Connor Masters.

Connor just saw who was in front of him and was now officially…speechless as was his witness.

"Uh…I can explain!!!" Connor said.

**So Xtreme saves the day once again but now someone has now found his secret out, but who is it?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, this may be a bit short but I hope it's to your liking so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 6: Explanation

"_You gotta be kidding me!!! It's only been weeks and already I'm exposed!!!"_

"Uh…" Connor said.

As he stood in front of the person who witnessed him changing back from Xtreme to Connor Masters.

"Uh okay Bobby before you say or do anything can I just explain?" Connor asked.

"This'll be good to hear." Bobby said.

"So can I convince you that it was all just an illusion?" Connor said.

"Uh no." Bobby responded.

"What if I told you I was the biggest Xtreme fan boy in New York?" Connor tried again.

"Still no man." Bobby said.

He tired to think of something else. "My mind's a blank." Connor said in defeat.

"I can't believe it…YOU'RE XTR…" Connor covered his mouth as he was about to blurt it out loud.

"Bobby!!! Can you be a bit quieter? I'm gonna remove my hand okay?" Connor said as Bobby nodded as he did.

"Okay can we talk quietly about this." Connor asked.

"Sure, but can I ask one thing?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." Connor said.

"Are you really a mutant?" Bobby asked.

"Again, no I'm not a mutant I'm just different." Connor answered.

Bobby took a deep breathe as he just let this new information sink in.

"So what're you gonna do now you know about my secret?" Connor asked.

"Well for a starters, we'll keep this between us both." Bobby answered.

"Well that's great and all but unfortunately you're not the only one who knows." Connor informed him.

"What? Wait who else knows beside me?!" Bobby asked.

"The Professor knew first day I set foot here after a mind probe and Logan found out after a background check." Connor explained.

Bobby just laughed after hearing Logan did a background check. "Man no-one ever gets by Logan and his government checks on people, he did one on me once and all he got was my parking violations and those photocopies of my ass I sent to the IRS." Bobby said.

"You did that to the IRS?! I might be a super powered being but I would never take on the IRS!!!" Connor said.

"Don't worry I didn't really do that but I did accidentally spill my dinner on all my documents and even got away with it." Bobby said.

"What did ya spill?" Connor asked.

"Chicken Tandoori and my club soda." Bobby said.

"Harsh…a good meal destroyed by them, their evil knows no boundaries!!!" Connor joked.

* * *

As the day went on and classes ended Bobby caught up with Connor as he finished another class.

"Hey dude I was looking for ya, I was wondering what're you doing tonight?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing much watch TV, grade papers, stop some bad guys the usual." Connor asked.

"Well just wanted to ask if you're up for a poker night back here?" Bobby said.

"Haven't gambled in a while but yeah sure why not." Connor said.

"Great come back here later tonight and bring some cash dude, I'm gonna take every cent you've got!!!" Bobby joked.

"You wish Icepick, just wait until you see my moves!!!" Connor came back.

"Unless Logan beats us with one hand." Bobby just remembered.

"He's that good?!" Connor asked.

"You can't imagine." Bobby said.

* * *

Xtreme was out on the prowl as he just stopped a couple of muggers, a joyrider who almost fell to his death from a bridge but Xtreme caught him in time.

As he checked the time…

7:50

"_Time for a night of gambling and beer!!!"_

As he flew off to the mansion at super speed.

Unbeknownst to the man in black a figure who lurked in the shadows had been following his trail and had been watching him for some time.

"So this is where you've been hiding." he said as he leapt off the roof to another.

* * *

He rang the door bell and Bobby answered.

"Ah now the fun begins!!!" Bobby said as he led him to the living area where the game and table was set up.

At the table awaiting him and swigging beer were, Logan, Scott, Alex, Warren, Hank and Kurt.

"Finally let's get this game on the road." Alex said as Bobby and Connor joined them.

"Okay guys game's Texas hold em…chips in!!!" Logan said as they all got their cards and checked them.

Everyone was in as the game began and the strategies were being played, it seemed everyone had a good poker face on them…except for Bobby who just could not help but make faces.

As the night went on and as predicted Logan had cleaned house and left everyone cashless and beaten.

"Once again dealer wins…never play a pro." Logan said in triumph.

"Enough with the cards let's just watch the game!!!" Scott said as they all left the table and proceeded to sit in the living area and watch the football game on the TV.

"So where is everyone else?" Connor asked.

"Emma's grading papers, the rest of the girls went out to some club, figured as we got our guys night in they get theirs out." Scott said.

"Wonder what're they up to right about now?" Bobby asked.

"Curious are we Drake?" Connor asked.

"Well aren't you? " Bobby asked.

"Yeah I do now you tell me about it." Connor said.

"I bet they're talking about their feelings, how all guys are apes, how I'm immature and how apparently you're…ah…" Bobby said in nervousness.

"You're what exactly?" Connor asked.

"Uh nothing!!! Just ignore that part!!!" Bobby said trying to change subjects.

"C'mon Drake spit it out!?" Alex said.

"Yes mein friend, what exactly did dey tell you?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…I can't…sworn to secrecy!!!" Bobby said.

"Okay frosty spill it!!!" Scott said.

"No!!!" Bobby kept his silence.

"Bobby man I wanna know what they said about me." Connor asked now really curious.

"I can't okay…they…they…I just can't okay!!!" Bobby repeated.

"Okay Icepick last chance tell them or I make ya into an ice sculpture!!!" Logan said unsheathing his claws.

Bobby knew when Logan made a threat he promised it as he gulped and knew he had to tell them.

"Fine!!! I'll tell you all…Conman, the ladies here reckon someone's got the hots for ya and I can't say who but I'm betting you might know." Bobby confessed.

"Wow really? Wonder who?" Connor said now curious who would be interested in him.

"That's it?! Just a stupid ass crush?! Be glad I've just opened another beer or I'd make you into a modern art masterpiece!!!" Logan said in between growls while drinking his beer.

"I'll shut up now!!!" Bobby said.

As they all went back to watching the game which came on.

"_If he cracks under pressure like that I can I trust him with my secret?"_

As the night went on Logan was talking with both Connor and Bobby away from the others.

"So you just walked in on him changing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah and now I know." Bobby said.

"So now you do know you have to keep this a secret and not tell anyone." Logan informed.

"I swear…scouts honour!!!" Bobby said putting his two fingers up signifying it.

"You were never in the scouts Drake." Logan said.

"I sort of was." Connor chimed in.

"But how were you…

"I got kicked out the next day for impersonating the scout master." Connor said.

"Why would you do that?" Bobby asked.

"I was bored thought it would be fun." Connor said.

* * *

The girls had found a club and were gathered sitting at a table drinking their drinks.

"I still can't believe Bobby's computer is down and even after he was warned not to visit those sites!!!" Kitty said.

"And still he continues to do so." Danni said as they all began laughing.

"I still find it amazing that he hasn't figured out it's all Connor's doing, I mean he is the only computer expert in the place besides Hank and you Kitty." Rachel said.

"Yeah well Drake can be quite the banpot at times lass." Rahne said.

"All men seem to be immature and pig headed at times." Danni said.

"Why would you say that?" Kitty asked.

"Well Bobby is one of them, the guy can't grow up for once, I mean who likes watching Saturday cartoons at seven in the morning?" Danni said.

"I think it's kinda cute." Kitty said.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "What?! What's wrong with that?" Kitty asked.

"You like him don't you?" Ororo asked.

"What?! No…I don't like…well he is kinda cute with his child like demeanour but the pranks get a bit annoying at times." Kitty said trying to hide the fact.

"That is until he get's a taste of his own medicine." Danni said.

"Aye lass, Drake can be like that but if he even tried me, I'll tear him a new one!!!" Rahne stated as she drank her beer.

"Wouldn't blame ya there girl." Rachel said sipping her drink.

As then a guy approached them as they saw him coming and all attention was on him.

"Heya there ladies how bout one of you an me ditch this place an find a place to roll around?" he asked in a sleazy way.

They all looked disgusted at that comment. "How bout NO!!! you perverted pig!!!" Kitty said to his face as he just shrugged it off.

"Huh…oh well there's better talent out there and it seems I wasted my time with you rejects." he insulted as he turned away from them to leave.

"The nerve of some men!!!" Ororo said.

"Who does he think he is?!" Danni said.

"The little ratbag, I should skin him alive!!!" Rahne said.

"I'll show him." Rachel said as she focused her telekinesis on him.

She used her powers to untie both his shoelaces and tie them together, as he walked towards some more women he the just tripped over and fell flat on his face as he was just humiliated in front of everyone as he just got the hell out of there but was falling each time he did on his way out.

The girls were just laughing their heads off and holding their sides as their night just got better.

"Nice one Rach!!! Did you see his face?! That was priceless!!!" Kitty said to her friend.

"Totally!!! He got what was coming to him." Danni said patting her on the back for that.

"I wonder how you would've answered if it was Connor?" Kitty said.

Rachel just looked down in embarrassment as they all laughed.

* * *

As the night was coming to an end the girls were making their way towards the mansion as they were in conversation mode.

"I don't think all guys are stupid and immature…they're just really dumb at times." Kitty said.

"Now not all guys are dumb…take Hank or Logan or my dad or…

"Connor." Danni chimed in with a devilish grin.

"Can we stop the me and Connor jokes!!!" Rachel complained.

"Not until you admit it!!!" Kitty said.

"I have nothing to admit!!!" Rachel answered back in annoyance.

"That's what they all say lass." Rahne said.

"And furthermore I don't think Connor is immature at all." Rachel said as she opened the front door.

But her statement that Connor was not immature was shattered as they saw him and Bobby.

"TAKE THAT!!!" Bobby shouted as he whipped him with a towel as he yelped.

"HAVE THAT YOU!" Connor said as he whipped him back

Both men continued to whip each other red as the seemingly childish like squabble went on and they didn't even notice the girls were back from their night out as they just watched the event unfold.

"Hold it what is going on here?!!!" Kitty asked in a high tone.

They both looked and saw the girls just standing there as they looked at one another just speechless.

"Uh…

"Uh…

"Guys are so immature!!!" Kitty said.

"Yeah…well girls are sooo…whiney!!!" Bobby answered back.

"You're so stupid!!!" Kitty came back.

"Your stupid!!!" Bobby said back.

"Yeah well…you're dumb!!!" Kitty said.

Everyone was just watching as it was getting stupid and childish between them.

"Yeah well you're…uh…just a dumb girl!!!" Bobby came off the top of his head.

"Ohhhh" everyone said.

"Well you're a porn loving monkey who likes to spank it every night!!!" Kitty came back.

"Ohhh" everyone said.

"At least I'm better at everything than you!!!" Bobby said.

Silence filled the room as Bobby may have just said the wrong thing.

"Oh really we'll see about that!!!" Kitty said as she stormed off upstairs.

"Bobby what did you just do?" Connor asked.

"I have no idea…I'm scared." Bobby said now nervous to what could happen.

"I better go, I'll see ya tomorrow…if you're still alive." Connor joked.

"Yeah…I hope." Bobby said as he waved off his friend.

As then he saw the girls and waved to them as he left.

He was then stopped…"Hi Connor." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel…uh…what was that about?" Connor asked.

"I guess it's frustration from earlier on." Rachel said.

"Really what happened?" Connor asked.

"Some jerk tried it on with us." Rachel said.

"Guess you gals attract some swell guys." Connor joked.

"I guess we do but I got him back after I used my powers to tie his shoelaces, he was falling all over the place." Rachel said in between laughs as Connor chuckled at that.

"Okay I gotta go I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early, unless I hear on the news of a mutant rampage down here and Bobby hospitalised." Connor joked as he waved the redhead off and went home.

* * *

"I've found him."

"But what shall we do?"

"Yes I think he needs to be reacquainted with us one by one."

"So he's coming…this will be interesting."

**So a huge arguement between Bobby and Kitty, what will that bring about? And who is this person that is stalking out hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, I know the last chapter wasn't much but this time I did a bit better so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7: Getting stoned

Xtreme scoured the city for any criminal activity as he flew above the streets in search of anything unusual.

"_Looks like it's gonna be a quiet one, guess I'll be heading straight to work on…_

As then his hearing picked up something as it sounded like some screaming and…weapon discharge.

"_I spoke too soon, guess I'll be late again." _

He just bolted to the source of the noise as he hoped he wasn't too late as he sped off at super speed.

* * *

"Hurry up we only got seconds before…

"This is a customer announcement would the men in the militant outfits and robbing the depository look to their left please…thank you!!!" Xtreme said over the tanoy.

As they looked and saw the man in black himself as he stood there.

"Y'know I've always wanted to do that?" Xtreme said with the a grin.

"He's here just like the boss said!!!"

"So who's your boss?" Xtreme asked.

"Attack!!!"

They all went at him as they began to try and fight him but he just swatted each of them away like they were flies.

He then heard something power up and turned around and was met with a powerful blast to the chest as it knocked him back a few steps as it did sting him a little.

Looking up he saw another of them as he saw him holding the proverbial smoking gun as he held the weapon with both hands and got in another shot as he hit him again in the chest, as he fell to one knee, another shot went off and this time he was on all fours.

He then stopped as it seemed he needed to reload, it was his chance as Xtreme was slowly getting back up as the gun was reloaded but this time he was ready for him as he fired he blocked the attack with both forearms as he came at him at super speed and just swatted the gun out of his hands and just pushed him flying into the wall knocking him out.

He looked around for any more of them and guessed it was clear.

"Is everyone ok?" Xtreme asked.

"Yes, everyone's ok but the security guards need medical attention." a clerk said.

"Ok the cops are on their way and I suggest you keep an eye on these guys up and I'll be taking this away don't want anyone getting their hands on this piece of hardware." Xtreme said picking up the gun.

As Xtreme did so the police arrived and moved in to apprehend the suspects but Xtreme was focused on the weapon used to try and end him as he surveyed it.

He then checked the ammo pack and out came a small cartridge which contained a sort of liquid as he recognised it.

"_Dilythium…so I guess Stone is back."_

Xtreme flew off as he then threw the gun into outer space where it cannot be used to harm others, as he kept the Dilythium cartridge.

"_I can use this o track Stone."_

He looked at his watch and saw third period was about to begin.

"_12.32...better get going!!!_"

As he flew off to work.

* * *

"Did they work?"

"Yes, they almost did but I'll have to finish him."

"You will and You do have a plan on how you will eliminate him for good?!"

"Yeah I hired some extra muscle, they should be of good use."

"Good, you cannot fail, the Council does not tolerate failure."

"_I will have my revenge kid!!!"_

* * *

Connor was for once early as he made his way to the teacher's lounge as he approached the door he could hear arguing and just went in to see what was going on.

As he saw both Bobby and Kitty arguing and it must've been continuing over from last night.

"You are soo immature Bobby Drake!!!" Kitty said.

"Yeah well you're…such…a girl, Catherine Pryde!!!" Bobby came back.

Connor stood in between Rachel and Danni and was watching the drama unfold.

"How long have they been going at it?" Connor asked.

"Since you left last night." Danni said.

"Man those two arguing all night it's like as if they were married or something." Rachel said.

As both of them heard that they went wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" both of them said in unison.

"And I think you just sent this argument to another level." Connor said whispering to Rachel as their bickering went on.

"Y'know this is only going on because she likes him right?" Danni whispered to them.

"She does? Wow who would've thought…her and the Iceman and here I thought he was too childish for her." Connor said.

"Nope not at all she likes his child at heart nature, she finds it cute." Rachel whispered.

"I bet she does but she's doing this to get his attention?" Connor asked.

"Yeah he only sees her as the friend he plays pranks on, it's kinda hard to get attention from a guy like that." Danni said.

"Then I guess this is where I step in with my superior linguistic skills." Connor said going into the fray.

He got in between them both and just created some distance between the two mutants.

"Aright children, I think it's time to end this right now." Connor said as he took Bobby to one side.

They were whispering to each other as then Bobby did sound surprised and a bit speechless as he came back to face Kitty.

"Kitty…I'm sorry." Bobby said sincerely.

"You're apologising to me?" Kitty questioned.

"Well yeah, I admit I've been a bit childish and I said things I didn't wanna say so I'm really sorry." Bobby apologised even more.

"Uh wow ok…um I accept then." Kitty said accepting the apology.

As then the door opened and in came Logan and Hank as they saw the peace between the two young mutants happen and wondered what happened.

"Hey I thought those two were mortal enemies or something?" Hank asked now seeing them just shake hands.

"Oh they just made up, thanks to our resident negotiator." Danni said.

"Negotiator?" Logan asked.

"Yeah this war was averted thanks to Connor, I have no idea what he said to Bobby but he just manned up and apologised to her." Rachel said.

Just then Scott and Emma entered the room and looked like something was up.

"Everyone, the Professor has called a staff meeting in five minutes in his office." Scott announced.

"Is it optional to attend?" Bobby asked.

"No it's urgent." Emma said.

As they al proceeded to the Professor's office as they all went in as Alex, Rahne, Ororo and Kurt were already present.

"I asked for this urgent meeting to announce my leave of absence." The Professor announced.

"Now I know it is a surprise but I have business to attend to in South America, until then Scott and Emma will run the school." The Professor stated.

Everyone was a little shocked by that but after the incident just yesterday and with some of the kids still bed ridden and traumatised things were a bit shaky but now without The Professor to keep people assured and stress free it would complicate things.

"Connor, can you help Hank and Emma with counselling sessions today." The Professor asked him.

"Yes professor anything to help the kids." Connor said.

"It was a good thing Xtreme came along and stopped them." Danni said.

"Yeah otherwise it would've been worse than it is now." Rachel said.

As Logan and Bobby looked to Connor in approving glances.

There were sessions going on after the incident and with this it seemed Connor will not be teaching today.

* * *

As the day went on Connor was in session with Rachel and some of the kids could not understand why these people attacked them with such malicious intent as they tried to get them through this ordeal.

"I know you're scared Jason but you can't deny what happened, you need to accept it." Connor said counselling a student.

"But why did they do this? We didn't do anything to them?!"

"Because they hate mutants, they don't care how many of us they hurt as long as they feel like it's right to kill us."

"I was just glad Xtreme saved us all from those bad men."

"Yeah I wish we could've thanked him." Julian said.

"I know, but he left so quickly I mean he's really fast." Jubilee said.

"Not to mention strong as well, did you see how the bullets just bounced off him like nothing?!" Paige said.

The session had taken a more positive turn as the subject was now focused on the hero Xtreme.

Connor was now feeling smug as he concealed it but just loved it if his alter ego was the talk of the town.

"Hey Miss Grey what do you think of him?"

Rachel was taken a bit aback by that question. "Uh well he is amazing and as a savee of his, I wish I could thank him for saving my life and everyone else's ." Rachel said.

Connor couldn't believe that this session had turned into an Xtreme fan club meeting as the session went on it ended on a happier note as everyone left feeling ten times better.

"That was a good session, even though we spent half of it talking about a superhero It actually made a difference." Connor said.

"Yeah it did, I mean in the short amount of time Xtreme has been around he's made an impression on everyone." Rachel said.

"As I heard, what do you think of him?" Connor asked curious to know what the telekinetic mutant thought of his alter ego.

"Well as I said I wish I could thank him but better yet know more about him…I mean well he's so mysterious and…uh well what I just said." Rachel stuttered.

After listening to that statement and the comments made by students Connor felt like his work was doing more good than he expected.

"So Miss Grey you have a schoolgirl crush on the man in black?" Connor joked.

"I do not!!!" Rachel protested turning some shades of red.

"You do and you know it!!!" Connor joked.

As the friendly squabbling continued throughout the corridors they then ended up into the staff room and they saw both Kitty and bobby now laughing with one another.

"So I take it you two are on good terms now?" Connor asked.

"Yeah thanks for that talk earlier, I needed it." Bobby said to Connor.

"I don't know what you said but you stopped it getting crazy." Kitty said.

Both men scratched the back of their heads in an uneasy manner.

Just then Warren walked in and the look on his face said a lot more than words.

"Warren, are you ok?" Kitty asked.

"I've just been to the medical ward, I just can't believe this happened…and to the children, they didn't deserve this!!!" Warren said in a distressed state.

"I know they didn't but things happen and we can't change that." Connor said.

"Your right, but with past mistakes you learn and you prepare for the future." Warren said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Connor said.

"If only the institute had a security defence systems to ward off guys like that." Bobby randomly said.

As an idea clicked into Warren's head. "Bobby you're a genius!!!" Warren said as he went out in a hurry.

"Looks like there are still brain cells functioning in that skull of yours Iceman." Connor said.

"Yeah I…wait still functioning?!" Bobby said now realising the joke.

Connor looked to him as he slowly looked to the door and escaped as he ran for the door with Bobby in pursuit of him, as he tried to freeze him.

"COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE FOUR EYES!!!" Bobby shouted.

Both Kitty and Rachel just sighed "Boys." they said in unison.

* * *

Xtreme was now on patrol and on the hunt for the villain known as Stone.

Connor knew all about Stone as he and him had clashed a few times in the past but he only went after Xtreme because of who his father was.

To them he was just known as the masked man in black the man they called NightShroud.

Stone was a typical bad guy, he robbed banks and hired help for a price.

Xtreme used his mask with a built in tracking device to analyze and find a trail of Dilythium which would lead to him.

BOOM!!!

_Or an explosion which was ten miles away might lead to him. _His extra sensitive hearing picked up the noise as he flew off at super speed towards the explosion.

* * *

Xtreme had arrived at the scene and saw a diamond exchange was just robbed and there was no sight of the culprits but his scanner was detecting something, it was a trail of Dilythium and using that trail he followed it to find the robbers.

The trail took him out of the business section of the city and into the dockyards as he cautiously approached the place and tracked the source to an unused warehouse as he then turned on his thermal imaging which helped him to see any hostiles or civilians inside the place.

He found several of them but no sign of their boss as he just walked up to the door and kicked it down with one boot.

The hired guns turned their attention to the front entrance and all pointed their guns at him as he just walked right in.

"Okay gentlemen I'm going to give you one chance to surrender or…oh what's the point?!" Xtreme said just speeding off out of sight.

He shot passed all of them with such speed they had no idea what hit them as he reappeared in the same spot he stood at. They all still had their weapons as they began to laugh and opened fire.

But nothing came out as they all looked at their guns. "What's wrong boys? It seems your having barrel troubles!!!" Xtreme pointed out.

They looked at the end of their guns and saw he had closed the end of them all by crushing it lightly.

"Last time I'm gonna…again no point is there?" Xtreme said as he saw them surrounding him and armed with knives, baseball bats, lead pipes and chains.

He stood there as an all out attack was done on the man in black as one after another came at him as he just swatted them away as all of them flying into the wall or crates as after a while it got tiring but he defeated them all.

"Ok enough games Stone, show yourself!!!" Xtreme demanded.

He could not use his thermal imaging as Stone's power allowed him to remain undetected.

As the ground began to shake violently as it then opened up and something tired to grab Xtreme by his legs but he quickly flew up in the air as then a form of a huge creature with a human like body emerged and was now on his own stone platform.

"We meet again son of X'ondir!!!" Stone said.

"Stone…as always you tried to get some guys to do your dirty work for you, but it seems your out of help." Xtreme said.

"Actually I thought of that and this time I did something different." Stone said.

BAM!!!

Xtreme was hit with a whirlwind of fire as he was engulfed in the flames but he then spun around fast and blew the flames out instantly.

As then the roof of the place collapsed and landed straight on top of him as he fell to the ground and left in a pile of rubble but he just burst out of it and flew up again.

But all of a sudden something hit him straight in the eyes as his vision was blurred and was now covered with some sticky gooey green substance as he tried to get it off but it got stickier and tighter.

He then got trapped in a whirlwind which threw him off balance as he did try to fly out of it but something then happened as it felt like his flight was gone as then the ground opened up by Stone as he closed it up, he was trapped in there.

Xtreme struggled to get free but he was trapped up to his chest with his arms trapped in the ground.

He looked up and saw Stone and some other what he could only describe as meta humans.

"He wasn't that tough!!!" the green skinned creature said.

"You actually had trouble with this one?" the woman in red said.

"The flyboy didn't stand a chance." the one in the hotrod colours said.

"So what do we do with him now?" the one in a silver and blue outfit said.

"What was so dangerous about him anyway?" the armoured one said.

"Believe me he is dangerous, but now I want my vengeance!!!" Stone said as he grabbed the Dilythium gun.

"Now son of X'ondir you will die slowly and painfully!!!" Stone said aiming the gun at the helpless hero.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked.

"Dad, how well do you know me?" Rachel said raining an eyebrow.

Scott realised the answer and just continued to pilot the X Jet.

A power flux was sensed by Cerebro as Rachel was first there she checked it as she sensed it was The BrotherHood of Mutants, after several months they had resurfaced again.

And also two abnormal powers were sensed, one was Xtreme and the second was unknown, they then decided to take the team and head on down there.

The team consisted of Cyclops, Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Iceman and Shadowcat.

"Okay everyone whatever those clowns are up to, we have to stop them and whoever this other guy is, be careful the signature was strong." Cyclops said as they flew off to the destination.

**Dum-Dum-Dum our hero is now trapped and facing death, will the X-Men arrive and save him in time?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, sorry for the long update but anyway enjoy!!!**

Chapter 8: A sound away

The X Jet arrived at their destination as they landed the jet discreetly in a nearby area as they were all in their X gear and cautiously approached the location.

"AHHH!!!"

"What the hell's going on in there?!" Wolverine asked.

"No time to waste, let's get in there!!!" Cyclops said as they all followed.

* * *

"AHHH!!!"

As another shot was fired at Xtreme, Stone was enjoying every moment of his agony as he reloaded the gun.

"That was for your interference in me becoming King of Ranthor!!!" Stone said.

The Brotherhood however watched on as they were wondering when will they get what they want.

"You said they'd be here by now!?" Quicksilver said impatiently.

"Yes and we want our revenge!!! They will pay for murdering our father!!!" Scarlet Witch said.

Stone turned around to face the Maximoff siblings. "Patience, if they have detected us and are also friends with the son of X'ondir then they will come." Stone said adjusting the gun.

"Those X-Pricks will get what's coming to them!!!" Pyro said.

"Yeah about time for some payback!!!" Avalanche said.

"So you gonna kill him?" Toad asked Stone.

Stone looked to the Toad and smirked. "Of course, he has been a thorn in my side just like his father!!!" Stone said approaching Xtreme.

Xtreme struggled to get free but he was too weak and was brutally beaten from each shot he got off Stone.

"I've waited for this day…" he then cranked up the amount of power to the gun and pointed it at him "Now die!!!" Stone shouted as he went to pull the trigger.

Just then the door was blasted open and in came the X-Men and The Brotherhood could not be happier but Stone was now infuriated his moment of triumph was interrupted by these mutant do-gooders.

"So you Brotherhood clowns still haven't learned." Wolverine said.

"No animal you and the X-Men killed our father!!!" Scarlet Witch spat.

"And we want revenge!!!" Quicksilver said.

"Magneto killed Jean…he killed my wife!!!" Cyclops shouted in anger and hatred.

"Is this true Pietro?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Yes he did but for a good cause and…

"I want no part of this evil deed." Scarlet Witch said.

"Wait Wanda!!!" Pietro shouted as his sister left.

They all saw Xtreme stuck in the ground helpless, beaten and a gun pointed at his head for the final blow, they had arrived in time to save him.

"Hey Xtreme!!!" Iceman waved to him.

"Hi, I would wave but my arms are stuck." Xtreme said.

They went forward but Stone pointed the gun at Xtreme again.

"Uh…Uh come one step closer and I'll kill him!!!" Stone threatened as he pointed the gun at Xtreme.

As then The gun just flew out of Stone's hands and away from him as Marvel Girl used her powers to do so.

"I will deal with you later son of X'ondir!!!" Stone said joining The Brotherhood.

"Mutants, I am giving you all one last chance, leave or I will kill you." Stone warned.

They all just stood their ground as Stone took that as their answer.

"Very well, then let us do battle!!!" Stone said as then something emerged from the ground.

The ground began to shake as then emerged some gravel creatures as they then all went after the X-Men.

One came at Wolverine as he just sliced one in half and Cyclops just blasted one into dust as he directed the next optic blast at Quicksilver who just zoomed out of the way in seconds.

As then more gravel creatures emerged and were coming at the X-Men in bunched but were being sliced, blasted, frozen and thrown around as the X-Men were now winning against Stone and his minions.

But just then he began to clap his hands. "Excellent the stories they tell are true then, but now can you handle myself and them at the same time?!" Stone said.

As the remains of his minions began to call back to him and he just absorbed them all and began to form a huge stone orb as it then glowed and it changed into something gigantic and then the glow stopped as he was now a fifty foot stone monster.

"Holy sh..shnikies!!" Iceman said in shock seeing the monster.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Marvel Girl said.

"Well I know it's not friendly!!!" Wolverine said.

"Everyone get ready to take evasive action!!!" Cyclops ordered.

"Now you will suffer a fate worse than death!!!" Stone said in a monstrous voice as he went to squash the mutant team.

His large palm came upon them as they had no escape from it…

It was then stopped by a black blur as they saw it was Xtreme and he was now free from Stone's trap as he once again saved the X-Men from destruction.

He then used one arm to throw the large hand away, as then Stone almost crushed The Brotherhood as he fell back a few steps, they managed to get out of the way in time as he then felt incredibly humiliated and confused to how the man in black got out of his trap.

"How did you escape?!" Stone said.

"I had help from a friend." Xtreme said looking towards the X-Men.

As then out from the ground phased behind them was Shadowcat as it became obvious how he got out.

"Okay since it seems you guys have unfinished business here, let me and Boulder boy finish up with one another." Xtreme said.

As then they went after The Brotherhood and renewed their feud as then Stone grabbed Xtreme and flung him out of the warehouse and crashing into another as he walked through the place leaving a huge gaping hole as he pursued him.

Both mutant team were now locked in battle as Cyclops tried to take out his anger out on the son of his wife's murderer as he aggressively blasted at him but was too fast for him as he dodged every shot.

"Too slow X-Man!!!" Quicksilver taunted as he just came from behind and stunned him instantaneously.

As then in leaped Wolverine claws and all as now the killer of his father was right in front of him as he sped full force at him shoulder blocking him back into a wall as he continued the assault with somewhat of speedy punches which began to wind the metal boned mutant as then he just used one more shot to send him flying through a wall and dazing him.

Avalanche and Toad were both fighting Marvel Girl and Shadowcat, as Avalanche tried to crush Shadowcat with parts of the building she just phased through it each time as Marvel Girl was having no problem with Toad as he was quickly taken out with a telekinetic blast as he went flying into Avalanche knocking them both out.

As Iceman and Pyro were both battling with fire against ice but everyone knows fire always wins as Iceman was almost Meltman as Pyro kept up the flaming attacks on the sub zero hero.

"Any last words…mate?" Pyro taunted as he readied his flame gauntlets at him.

"How bout yoink!!!" Iceman said.

As then out from the floor Shadowcat appeared and grabbed Pyro's backpack and had phased her hands through it as she just disabled his only source of his powers.

He tried to use them but they weren't working as he began to feel a bit nervous as he was now literally screwed.

"Uh…now mate listen I didn't mean that whole last words thing!!!" Pyro tried to apologise.

Iceman looked at him and smiled as he just put out the flames of Pyro by encasing his body in ice, right up to his neck.

"Well I accept the apology dude but I think this will do for me!!!" Iceman said.

Shadowcat went to check on Iceman as she phased from the bottom of the floor.

"Are you okay Bobby?!" Kitty asked as she checked his face for any marks.

"Yeah I'm okay no need to worry, it's ok." Bobby said calming her.

They began to look in to each others eyes with that moment of concearn for one another…

"Guys!!! Logan needs help!!!" Marvel Girl said as they both snapped out of it as they went to help their comrade.

Wolverine was for the first time being thrashed about by Quicksilver who wanted to avenge the death of his father by Wolverine after Magneto murdered Jean Grey.

But Wolverine was able to use his own speed against him as he monkey flipped the speedster as he landed on his back hard and was pounced on by Wolverine who produced his claws directly at his face and growled viciously at him.

"What're you waiting for…do it!!!" Quicksilver shouted as he wanted Wolverine to pull the trigger.

He was thinking of doing it for what Mageto did to Jean but he was hesitating.

"Logan…no he's not worth it!!!" Cyclops pleaded with him.

He looked to the young man and just unsceathed his claws back into his hand and let him go as he ran off.

The X-Men regrouped together as they had once again defeated the Brotherhood.

"Where's Xtreme?" Wolverine asked as he got up.

* * *

Xtreme was currently in battle with Stone as he was taking it to the villain made of rock as he hit punch after punch with each blow beginning to wear and tear Stone as his last punch just cracked his chest.

Stone fell back as he saw the crack in his huge chest and was now enraged he was able to do so as he swung his massive arms at the dark saviour as Xtreme dodged each swing from him but was not fast enough as a wild left arm just swatted him out of the sky and he crashed to the ground hard.

But then something came out of the ground and a large arm had grabbed the man in black as he was now restrained by Stone who was in complete control of this as he just had a smile on his face.

Xtreme struggled to get free but he was still weakened from the shots from the Dilythium gun.

Stone changed his hand into a rock hammer.

"Now son of X'onir…time to die!!!" Stone said as he raised the hammer and brought it down on him.

But as Xtreme waited to feel the crushing kill it, he saw that the hammer had stopped in mid air inches away from his face.

He looked to see that he was the one being saved by Marvel Girl as she was using her telekinesis to stop the attack but Xtreme could see it was putting a strain on her as she could barely hold Stone off for a short amount of time.

But just then he was then freed by Wolverine who just hacked the stone hand away as it freed Xtreme and Marvel Girl let go of his hammered hand as it came crashing down.

"So it seems you have new allies son of X'ondir, but they will not save you!!!" Stone said as he dug his claws into the ground absorbing more earth to regain his armour as the crack Xtreme hit healed up.

They saw he was now even more bigger and badder as he let out a primal scream at them all as Xtreme and the X-Men stood defiant in the face of this villain.

"Do you have any sort of plan?!" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah I do as it so happens, uh you the guy who can freeze stuff." Xtreme said pointing to Iceman.

"Wha me?" Iceman said.

Stone began to go at full power and was now readying an attack as he had formed a giant machine rock gun and fired on them all as each of them dodged shots.

"Okay remember the plan?" Xtreme said to Iceman.

"Yeah no problem, I'm just afraid of getting squashed." Iceman said.

"So all we have to do is distract him?" Shadowcat asked.

"Just keep him busy." Xtreme said.

As rock bullets came at them Cyclops used his optic blasts to block each of them, with Marvel Girl throwing whatever she could find around there at the rock giant as she threw scraps of metal at him as it was just annoying him.

But the pellets came at Iceman as he bought up a quick ice barrier but it didn't block the attack as it shattered the barrier like glass as he just closed his eyes as he just waited for the rock to crush him.

But something got a hold of him as then the bullet went right through him unarming him.

He looked to see it was Shadowcat, once again saving him as they both looked to one another smiling.

Meanwhile as the battle continued, Wolverine had gotten up to higher ground and had leapt on to Stone's back as he just dug his claws into his back as Stone screamed in pain as he tried to get him off but was being hit hard with fists by Xtreme who then managed to topple the rock fiend as Wolverine got off quickly before he fell flat on his back.

"NOW!!!" Xtreme said.

Iceman blasted Stone with his full power as he slowly froze him in his place with the rock giant trying to struggle free but was helpless as he was now a frozen statue.

It took a bit of the sub zero hero, as he collapsed to the floor in exaustion with the X-Men going to the side of their team mate.

"Bobby…you ok?!" Kitty asked concerned for her friends well being.

"I'm ok Kitty, just compleltey wiped from that, I never did anything that big before." Bobby said in between breaths.

Xtreme was now looking at the frozen state of his nemesis Stone as he was just a block of ice.

He stood back a few steps ready to do something.

"Okay time to get him out." Xtreme said.

Balling his hand into a fist he was about to shatter the frozen giant to pieces but as he went to do so he stopped within just centimeteres of him and just flicked him lightly.

He walked away as the ice began to crack and crack even more until the entire of his body was crumbling and fell into small pieces of melted rock as some of the pieces reformed back into Stone in his humanoid form as he was just dazed.

"Okay Stone time to go back to Federation prison." Xtreme said grabbing him by the neck.

Stone began to laugh as Xtreme was a bit confused to why he was laughing as he just got his ass handed to him again.

"What's the joke this time? Is there something on my face? My flies are open? Or are you actually going to admit you're googoo for coco puffs?" Xtreme joked as her tried to get an answer out of his enemy.

"You think this is over? It's only begun!!! You can lock me away but more will come…you'll see…son of X'ondir!!!" Stone stated.

"Well if that's so then let them come, I know I can take whoever or whatever you or your friends throw at me!!! And now time to go back to the big house." Xtreme said as he pulled a device out from his pocket as he pushed the button on it.

A portal opened up and the X-Men were all keeping their attention on the portal in front of them.

"What is that?!" Cyclops asked.

"A wormhole, it's my way of travelling to distant galaxies, I' m just gonna take this guy back so give me a few minutes ok." Xtreme said as he took Stonethrough and they travelled in seconds to the Federation prison.

* * *

They reappeared in the entrance to the cellblock with the guard at reception

"Oh hey man, I see you brought him back." he said seeing Stone.

He pushed an intracom button and called for a special containment unit.

"So where ya been, we haven't seen you around here?" he asked Xtreme.

"Just doing my thing elsewere." Xtreme answered.

As they brought the containment specially made for criminals like Stone they got him in as he was still too weak to do anything he was easily inserted into the chamber and wheeled off to his new home.

"Remember…the worst is yet to come!!!" Stone said as he was taken away.

The guard looked to him as Xtreme did. "One word…crazy." Xtreme said as the guard agreed.

* * *

The portal opened up again and Xtreme emerged from it as the X-Men awaited his return and he did as promised.

He closed the portal and approached the team.

"What happened to him?" Iceman asked.

"He's back in prison where he belongs, and I am presumably talking with the X-Men?" Xtreme asked.

"Yes we are." Cyclops asked.

"I would like to thank you all for saving me and helping me stop Stone." Xtreme thanked.

"No problem, I'm Cyclops by the way." Cyclops introduced himself as they shook hands.

"That's Wolverine." introducing Logan as he shook his hand and smirked.

"That's Shadowcat." introducing Kitty as she shook his hand and giggled.

"This is Iceman." introducing Bobby as they tried to conceal their smiles from everyone.

"And Marvel Girl." introducing Rachel as she was a bit red in the face as she shook his hand as then she tried to read his mind..._Why can't I get into his mind? It's like something's blocking me._

"Uh listen if there's any way I can repay you all for today then I can give you this." Xtreme said as he brought out a small device.

He gave it to Rachel as she looked at it, she saw it was a small metal device with black and silver on it with some strange symbol on it.

"That's a beacon, I only give those out to people I know, if you push the marking, it will send out a small frequency only I can hear, so when you need me please don't hesitate to call me if you guys need help." Xtreme explained.

"We sure will!" Iceman said.

"Well I guess I'll be…

"Wait!!! I was wondering if I could ask a small favour." Marvel Girl asked.

"Sure ask away." Xtreme said.

"Well the kids back at the school are talking about you and after what happened the other day when you saved them, I was hoping you could…come by sometime?" Marvel Girl asked with the look in her eyes.

Xtreme/Connor looked into the eyes of the telepath and seeing those emrald eyes again he just couldn't say no.

"Yeah sure I'll drop by how's tomorrow sound?" Xtreme asked.

"Yeah that would be great the kids will love it." Marvel Girl said.

"Good so I'll swing by tomorrow then, so till then adios X-Men!!!" Xtreme said flying off at super speed.

As then Rachel's father the current headmaster of the institute looked at her in a confused expression.

"What?! Oh come on dad it's a good idea and the kids could use something positive after the incident and Professor Xavier on leave." Rachel said.

"I guess it is but when is he coming?" Scott asked his daughter.

"Uh…

Bobby and Kitty laughed at this while Scott and Logan nodded their heads.

* * *

"Stone has failed…yes I know he wouldn't succeed against him but he had help by some mutant team known as the X-Men."

The figure who was shrouded in darkness was talking with someone.

"Who will be next to try and end the son of X'ondir?"

"Him?! Are you serious? You know he cannot be trusted let alone go near us!!!"

"Yes his insanity is an effective weapon but…very well I will observe if he is successful or not."

"Yes he won't know what hit him."

**Once again our hero triumphs with help from the X-Men but now who are these people that are after Xtreme/Connor? Who will he collide with next? **

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is sorry for the delay but I hope this makes up, so without anymore words enjoy!!!**

Chapter 9: Guest visit 

"_Remember the worst is yet to come!!!"_

_What did he mean by that? I guess I'd better keep an eye out for anything abnormal._

Connor was thinking to himself as he was making his repairs to his mask and the electronics internally.

The main visual was damaged but repairable and his comms device needed to be boosted for better frequency.

* * *

"So you just invited him here? Without consulting me first?!" Emma said feeling a bit offended her opinion didn't matter as they were both left in charge while The Professor was away

"Slow down Emma, I did approve of this but what Rachel suggested was…

"And there we go again, it's all about her isn't it!!??" Emma said now getting wound up.

Scott knew she and Rachel did not get on and after Jean died as he tried to move on as she told him to do so, it had been a bit difficult with his future daughter not approving of him and Emma being together but he had to try and get them to work this out some way.

"Emma…it's not all about her, I mean she's my daughter and…

"From an alternate future!!! If she's all you care about then I -

She was cut off in mid sentece by Scott bringing her face to his as he just kissed her out of sheer surprise, as both enjoyed the moment as they broke and looked at one another in shock.

Words could not describe what had just happened and reading Scott's mind now had told her everything and it was what she wanted and now finally has.

"As I said it's not all about her." Scott sternly said.

With that said they just picked up where they both left off from as Emma knew where his mindset was currently at.

* * *

"So when you write up any simple text like so you can achieve yourselves your very own flash text." Connor said as his class of seniors were taking notes on his every word.

"Now we'll move on to creating hyperlinks, but also keep in mind when making one make sure it's not some stupid name like ..com" Connor joked as some of the class found it funny.

"With that said, start making a list of suitable site names that could be used for your project and…

The door knocked and opened up to reveal Bobby as he motioned to see him a second.

"Okay just list those names I'll be back in two ticks." Connor instructed his class as he left to talk with his friend.

"You ready to do this?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah just tell Professor S and F where I went, so if you'll excuse I'm gonna slip into something more comfortable." Connor said as he went off at super speed.

Bobby went to tend to Connor's class. "Uh sorry guys it seems Mr. Masters had to attend an emergency…so dismissed!!!" Bobby said as all of the class did so.

* * *

"He what?!" Scott said.

"He said sorry but it was an emergency." Bobby said covering for Connor.

"Fine but he better have a good reason why." Emma said.

"When is that Xtreme guy coming? It's nearly twelve." Scott asked.

"He'll be here, I'm sure of it, it's not like he will just use the front door right?" Bobby said.

Just then the door bell rang.

Hank went to answer it as he opened the door as it revealed to him a man in black.

"Hi I don't know if you know but I'm here to…

"Uh yes I do know and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Xtreme." Hank said as they shook hands.

"Let me take you to meet the rest of the staff if you'll just follow me." Hank said as Xtreme followed.

* * *

The door to the staff room opened as they all saw Hank enter.

"I do believe we have a visitor." Hank said as in entered Xtreme.

"You came! We all thought you weren't gonna show up." Rachel squealed in delight.

"Now I did say I would and plus I had my cell set to vibrate." Xtreme joked.

Just then Scott and Emma entered as they both saw their guest had arrived and went to greet him.

"You're here? Oh good then allow me to introduce myself I'm…

"Yeah your that Cyclops guy from yesterday." Xtreme said shaking his hand.

They all looked a bit confused to how he knew it was Scott underneath the mask.

"It ain't that hard to put two and two together those shades will give you away." Xtreme said.

As Scott realised he had a point as did everyone else.

"Well let's give you the grand tour then." Bobby said.

They all decided to show the superhero around the school as he just followed their lead and tried not to let anything slip.

* * *

He was taken round the various areas and different rooms, classes and the mansion itself as he was enjoying his tour…well second one but they didn't know that as he acted all surprised.

As then he was taken through some double doors and walked into a hall full of kids as he realised what this was.

He just walked through the rows of students who were in surprise to see the man in black as he walked up to the stage and took a seat.

"Okay everyone as you can see Xtreme managed to take some time to see you all so without further ado here he is!!!" Bobby said introducing him.

Xtreme took front stage as some clapping and cheering for the hero as he felt appreciated like never before.

"Thank you, I came here today because of a request from a special friend of mine." Xtreme said as he glanced over to Rachel who was blushing in the far back.

"So since I'm here any questions?" Xtreme asked.

Students put their hands up in numbers as he picked one who looked ike a bird.

"Yeah you bird boy." Xtreme said acknowledging him.

"Are you a mutant?" he asked.

They all began to talk amongst themselves knowing that was the question they needed to know if he was or not.

"Good question…uh…

"Beak." Beak said.

"That's a question I get asked a lot and to be honest I am not a mutant…I gained my powers from my father." Xtreme said.

All of them were now intrigued as another hand was raised.

"Yeah the blonde beauty over there." Xtreme pointed out in a joking manner.

She blushed at that. "If you're not a mutant then what was your dad?" she asked.

"Now that's a really good question and a story telling answer will follow Miss…

"It's Paige." Paige said as she giggled at him asking her name.

"My father came from a planet called Zargon, there lied a civlisation that existed before humanity, they were known as Zargonians, once a proud and noble race of warriors but a war between two faction split the planet apart, my grandparents escaped but the planet was destroyed, they were the last Zargonians." Xtreme explained.

There was just absolute silence as he continued on.

"Years later they were killed by a renegade Zargonian, but my father escaped and was travelling the galaxy using his abilities for good and fighting evil, my father was a hero." Xtreme said.

No sound was made as he went on.

"But he accidentally crashlanded on Earth and was stranded, he met some interesting characters, made friends and even met my mother." Xtreme said.

They all said "AWWW" as that was the sappy part as he went on.

"However he died after he saved the universe from being destroyed by a Dark God, ever since I learned of my power and what he did I've lived by example." Xtreme went on.

Everyone felt bad for what happened to his father and also knew why he was driven to save others as the story had reached most of the students even the staff as some were talking amongst themselves.

He went on as he took more questions as he started showing his powers off and they were just astounded by the amount of powers he had.

Scott and Emma were talking and watching them was Rachel who did not approve of their relationship and was wondering what the Ice Queen was plotting and entered her mind.

She saw what was on her mind and the image was her and her father kissing and it was only a couple of hours ago and it made her feel sick he would do this to disgrace her mother's memory as then she just left before anyone could see her cry.

As the Q and A was over and students and teachers went back to class Xtreme was told he could stick around for a while as he just went to the gardens and looked at the nicely gown grass and flowers as he strolled around.

_I don't know why I never did look around this part of the mansion but I have to admit it's beautiful and…_

Just then he heard crying as he went to investigate and saw that it was Rachel, she seemed to be upset by something as he knew he had to check on her.

"Hey red you ok?" Xtreme asked her.

She looked up as he saw her eyes were a little red from crying as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah just peachy." Rachel said.

He took a seat next to her as she was drying her eyes.

"It doesn't suit you." as he wiped the tears away with his finger "Being sad is definitely not your thing, something's bothering you, I can tell?" Xtreme asked her.

"It's nothing really just stupid family stuff." Rachel tried to stay off her problem.

"Nothing about family is stupid believe me, I've heard it all." Xtreme said.

"Ok what about your dad who just lost your mom and is now already jumping on the next bimbo who's a complete slut and has never even heard of a bra!!!" Rachel spat as he guessed why she was angry.

"I don't blame you I would be mad as hell, heck I went to such lengths to stop my mom from dating again, like this one time I planted stuff around my house and when he saw the conveniently opened medicine cabinet which had poking out a box of Yeastaway." Xtreme said.

Rachel laughed at that finidng the idea he had funny.

"There we go that's the face I wanna see." Xtreme said to her as he smiled now she was happy again.

"You actually went that far?" she asked.

"Yeah it did work but my mom was really sad and felt like she could never love again and that's when I knew I have to let her move on find love and happiness anew, I had no right to deny her of that." Xtreme explained.

Rachel hearing that made her think of how hard it must be for her father to lose the one true love he ever had and trying yo move on but his stubborn daughter was not giving him or her a chance…even if she was a home wrecking slut.

"Maybe you're right I should try to be reasonable with him…and her it's not fair of me to do that to them both I should give them a chance." Rachel said now realising what needed to be done.

Just then the dark hero's ultra sensitive hearing picked up something on the police scanners and it sounded big.

"Oh damn!!! I gotta go, tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving so quick and thanks for showing me this wonderful place, knowing these kids will get the best education and learn by example from all of you they will be the future of mutants and humans." Xtreme said.

"I will and you're a hero it's what you do so…" Rachel then just gave him a peck on the cheek.

He was a bit surprised by that as he blushed under his mask.

"Go get em…hero." she said.

As he looked to her and smiled and just took off to the call.

She watched him fly off and was feeling like her breathe was taken away by his mere presence and he even gave her sound advice…_Why can't I read your mind? If only I knew who you were._

* * *

He arrived at where the supposed disturbance was as it was at some office supply store, who in the hell would want to hold up a store that sells office supply?!

Landing down by the sidewalk he looked to see people running out of there and the police were already on crowd control as he went up to who he assumed was in charge of the cops.

"Oh thank god you arrived!!!"

"Really? I'm actually needed?!" Xtreme joked.

"Yeah none of my guys will go in there that guy is a psycho!!!"

"What's he packin?" Xtreme asked.

"A machine gun, a bag of who the hell knows and that freakish armour of his."

"What did the armour look like?" Xtreme asked.

"Like it was all bones and stuff."

That rung a bell for Connor. "Wait did you say bone armour?" Xtreme asked a little nervous.

"Yeah and he was just shooting the place up for no reason."

"Get this area cleared now!!!" Xtreme said as he went on in to confront the assailant.

* * *

He entered the building and heard the hail of gunfire as he just walked towards it as the storm of bullets came flying at him and just bounced off him he walked forward to the culprit.

The sounds of manic laughing was all to familiar but something was off…

_If it is him then why hasn't he started his game yet?_

Walking through the gunfire it seemed to then just stop as the smoke cleared he saw who it was as his worst fear was confirmed.

"Alright whatever crazy scheme you've got going it ends now!!!" Xtreme said.

As he saw the bone clad armour and in his hand was the machine gun as he just stood there still and without a second thought he rushed at him at super speed and knocked him back against the wall but something he saw confirmed another thought of his.

The culprit was just a robot as it layed there in pieces as he inspected the atmoton as then a small screen emerged from his chest and on the screen the picture of the same culprit was on it.

"Hello Zargonian…it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Why did I have a feeling it was only you that would do something this crazy and incredibly dumb!?" Xtreme said.

"Oh you have not changed at all son of X'ondir."

"What are you after BoneYard?" Xtreme asked the villain.

"Simple…I want to play a game." BoneYard said as something came out of the smashed robot.

He saw a small device come out as he just took it and up came a map of New Yrok and several places were marked with red dots.

"I've planted bombs on those red dots, if you can disarm them all in time I'll tell you where I am." BoneYard instructed.

Connor knew this guy was a sociopath and an unpredictable, stereotypical mad bomber, knowing this made him fear for the innocent people who could get hurt from his actions, he had to play by his rules in order to beat him.

"Fine but still why?" Xtreme asked.

"I don't have a why I just "do things" and you'd better hurry son of X'ondir, time's running out…good luck." BoneYard said.

A timer appeared…

40.00.00

Is all he had as it started to countdown he had to act fast before someone got hurt or worse as he exited the building and flew off at super speed as he checked the device and went to the first location.

* * *

_I hope to god he's just bluffing…the last time was bad enough._

Connor remembered the last time they fought as it ended with several casualties after a bomb went off in a hospital and his ex-girlfriend being shot after he kidnapped her but she survived as it made him realise he had to leave her for her own sake, it broke his heart to do that to her, even though she got married last year he was glad she moved on.

But now he was back and he'd be damned if he was going to ruin his new life and hurt anyone here…_Not on my watch!!! Not this time you sick freak!!!_

**So a new villain has emerged, what sort of game will he play with out hero? what dangers will he face? and who will be caught up in all of this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update but I hope this makes up for it so enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Method to madness

Xtreme raced to the first target on the screen as it was located by the midtown train station.

He used the scanner in his mask to track the chemicals used in his explosives as he knew the mad bomber was covered in the stuff and left traces of the stuff behind him.

37.21.42

Flying around he was picking a trail up of the chemicals as then the sensors were detecting a large quantity a few miles away as he just flew off at super speed to it and then stopped and looked around to see where the trail led to.

Looking down he found where the first bomb was as he followed the trail to Central Park and looked around to find it located on the statue of a war memorial as he saw the device on the back of it and quickly disarmed it using his experience from disarming the madman's bombs.

Taking out the liquid explosive carteridge he had rendered the device useless threw it into space and just moved on to the next one.

The trail was now leading to the local bus station as he followed the chemical mix trail inside the station as the hordes of people were just a bit dumbfounded at why the man in black was even there as he looked around further to find the second bomb and try not to alarm the people.

"Check it out it's Xtreme!" a random person said.

"Heroes in a bus station? Next they'll be doing their laundry like ours!" another random person said.

Xtreme ignoring comments as he passed through the crowds of people as he then got where the bomb was located as he saw the sign on the door as he read it…_Women's bathroom._

_Oh…now that's just…evil and perverted._

As he opened the door ever so slightly as he called in just to be sure. "Hellooo, anyone in? I need ya out now…hero business!" Xtreme said as then some women left giving him some dirty looks on the way out as he proceeded to the bomb.

Using the sensor the trail led to one of the cubicles as he looked inside the top o the toilet and found the device floating in water as he fished it out and quickly disarmed it.

Walking out of there holding the disarmed bomb he showed the ladies why it was hero business. "It's safe to go in the roaches are exterminated." Xtreme joked as he walked off.

He then threw the device into space as he looked to the next location he flew off.

_This is not his usual MO…what is he up to?_

31.47.06

Bobby just opened the door to find a huge crate had been delivered and was trying to push it in as he then just iced the floor and slid it in but needed to put it somewhere as he decided to place it in the huge study room until he could fine something to open it with.

As the young blonde went to find a crowbar or something to open it up he then bumped into Logan and fell down on his butt.

"Drake? Watch where ya going, what's the big rush?" Logan asked as he helped him up.

"Sorry Logan I'm trying to find something to open this huge…hey can I borrow you for a second?" Bobby asked.

"What now? I'm busy icepick!" Logan growled.

"It'll only take a sec I promise just follow me I'll show you!" Bobby said as he ran as Logan gave a snarl and just reluctantly followed him.

28.52.23

The next bomb was leading him to yet another location and this time it was underneath the George Washington bridge, even though the device could do some damage it wouldn't be enough to destroy the bridge itself but still he just disarmed the bomb easily.

_Seroiusly now…it's like he's not even trying…could he…no don't jump to conclusions focus on the last two bombs._

After the thinking he did he jetted off to the next bomb's location.

25.34.04

"This better be woth my time icepick." Logan said as this was his day off until Bobby interrupted him.

"I just need you to pry this open quickly." Bobby said.

As he growled under his breath Logan unseathed his claws and went towards it but hew stopped as his scent caught something and he carefully opened the crate as they looked inside and saw a huge device linked to some chemicals and a timer which was counting down.

"Bobby…get everyone out now!" Logan shouted as he went to do that.

The next locarion was no surprise as he targeted a hospital and luckily it was in the back entrance so no one could see him and cause a panic as he landed on the ground and was in the disposal area as he tracked the bomb's location using his sensor.

He looked around and the trail led him to an ambulance as he opened the back of it and found it lying there right in front of him on a stetcher as he picked it up and disarmed the bomb and got rid of it.

_Time for the last one, then I can end this stupid game._

The last location was only five miles away as he sped off to there.

20.00.00

The clock was ticking and the final location was the Twinkie factory.

_Oh now this is personal, no one takes Twinkies away from me!_

He found the bomb located on a door?

_What is he up to?_

Disarming and disposing of the final bomb was easy as then the locator he was given flickered to display the evil mug of BoneYard.

"Well done son of X'ondir, you've stopped my bombs yet again, so now I want you to find me." BonYard said as the location displayed on the locator.

"What are you after BoneYard? This isn't your usual game!" I demanded but the madman just laughed and cut transmission.

_I guess I'll find out when we meet._

With that he flew off to his location unknown to what may await him.

_Attention all staff and students, please evacuate the school out the nearest exit to you in a calm and safe manner!_

As the aanouncement was made staff helped students out to the front of the school in an orderly fashion as everyone was confused and concerned for what was actually going on.

Logan gathered the other teachers together to inform them of the situation.

"Okay everyone the real reason for the evacuation is…we have a bomb in the mansion." Logan said.

All the teachers had looks of shock, horror, despair and fear on their faces as once again they were under attack and had no idea why.

"How did this bomb get here?" Hank asked.

"It came in a large delivery crate here, we got no idea how but when we opened it we just saw it and that's that." Logan explained.

"Did you call the bomb squad?" Kitty said hoping he did.

"No answer they said they were busy." Logan growled under his breath.

"Typical, never around when you need em." Danni said.

"How do we stop it?" Emma asked.

"I know a little on bomb disposal but as of this moment Bobby's keeping it on ice, it can't detonate in that kind of tempreture so it'll buy us some time." Logan explained.

"What do we do about the kids?" Rachel asked.

"Keep them in the dark, no need to panic them further, get them away from here and say it's a…small fire and it's being delt with." Scott explained the plan.

"Where do we take zem ya?" Kurt asked.

"Just get them away from here, anywhere safe, I also want the room the bomb is in to be locked down so initiate it." Scott ordered.

As Hank nodded to him and went to do so.

"I'm gonna go check on Bobby and the bomb." Logan said as he went off to do so.

Xtreme arrived at the location and to his surprise it was an abandoned apartment block as he just went to the door and to his surprise yet again it was open.

He saw on the locater he was only a few meteres away from him as he cautiously ascended the stairs and followed it to a door which had a number on it 2B he carefully went to open the door and cautiously opened it and looked around.

_An empty studio apartment? Well at least he's trying to throw me off._

"Okay BoneYard I'm here, show yourself!" Xtreme said.

He awaited for him to make an appearance but then he looked to the locator and saw where it was directing him towards as he walked to the centre of the room and saw a table and saw resting on it was a box with it a note next to it as he picked it up, it said…

_To the son of X'ondir…_

_SURPRISE!_

He snapped his head behind him and saw nothing, then above nothing and all around him…nothing?

With that all he looked at the box and saw it was unloked as he picked it up and examined it, it was a silver box as he then decided to just open it as it didn't seemed to pose much of a threat.

Opening it he found on the inside some device as it was flashing and all of a sudden the thing just blasted him with a face full of gas!

"Logan! This thing is still counting but it's slowed down a little, can you disarm this thing?" Bobby asked in a panicked state while keeping the bomb on ice.

"I'm trying to but this wiring is all connected to the clock and most of it is all tech." Logan explained trying to understand the mechanics of the bomb.

"Connor!" Bobby said.

"What?" Logan answered.

"He might know how to disarm this thing!" Bobby said.

"Call him, get him here now!" Logan said as Bobby went to do so pulling his cell out.

"Uhhhh" Connor said as he coughed after the gas attack.

He got himself up to his feet and looked around and checked that he was fine as it seemed the gas didn't do anything to him.

As he coughed a little more his cell from within his mask went off as he answered it.

"Hello?" Connor said.

"Connor! You need to get down here, super speed would be preferable!" Bobby panicked.

"Bobby? What's going on?" Connor asked.

"There's a bomb in the mansion, we don't know why but we need you to try and stop it, Logan says it's all tech." Bobby said.

Connor realised now what this plan of BoneYard's was all about, it was all a distraction for him to achieve his real goal…the school.

He just flew right out of there leaving a hole in the roof of the building as he flew as fast as he could there.

_That sick bastard! If that bobm goes off and any of the kids or my friends are hurt I'll swear he'll pay!_

As the man in black flew on to the institute as then for some strange reason he was feeling a little weak but he shrugged it off and flew on.

17.12.32

"It's only a fire…we're trying to contain it." Hank said as he explained to all the students.

"Yes please do not be alarmed all is well." Ororo reassured them all.

Most bought the story as they just remained calm but however some knew something was going on.

"I'm telling you something's not right here!" Julian said.

"Come on Julian you can't jump to that conclusion each time something like this happens." Paige said.

"Uh Paige no offence but I don't blame him, nothing is normal around here." Jubilee said.

"I don't like any of this…I agree with Julian." Noriko said.

"Okay everyone! We're calling a half day, you cannot enter the mansion until everything's been cleared so…class dismissed." Rachelsaid announcing to everyone.

They all loved that and just decided to leaver the area and off to different locations as with one problem out of the way another was still looming.

He was almost there…and he was falling?

_WHAT THE HELL!_

He fell from the sky as he rie to maintain flight and was barely in the air as he used whatever was left to break his fall as he managed to stop himself from doing that and fell into an alleyway while hitting a few garbage cans on his landing.

_What's going on with me? I've nerver lost flight like that?_

_Oh well superspeed could do._

He looked around and changed back into Connor Masters and supersped to the mansion as but then only meters away he just slowed down for no reason as he stopped behind the outer walls of the mansion now really panicked from what was happeneing to him.

_Now I'm freaked out! Did that gas do something to me?…I feel a little sick._

Rubbing his eyes he then walked towards the mansion gates, punched in his code and entered as her saw the staff outside as they saw him approaching.

"Connor?" Scott said as he approached them all.

"I got here as soon as I could, is everyone ok?" he asked as they saw he was sweating and looked a little pale.

"Yeah we gave the kids half day, their away from here, hopefully they won't cause trouble." Kitty explained.

As then Logan came out and grabbed Connor and took him to one side. " We need your help on the bomb." Logan said.

"I thought you were the expert?" Connor asked.

"Well it's more tech than I'm used to so I'm gonna need you to come help me." Logan asked.

He nodded his head as he followed him in. "Connor!" he turned around. "Be careful." Rachel said as he smiled and nodded and went off to the bomb.

They quickly made their way in and into the study room where Boby made sure the bomb was on ice as then both men approached the device cautiously.

Connor observed the bomb and the chemicals looked familiar as he then knew what he was going to need.

"Okay I'm going to need wire some clippers." Connor asked as he rolled his sleeves up.

He then knelt down and looked closely at the circuitry and noticed the clock was wired to the vials and each was set to go off if they tried to disarm the thing.

"Ok you want the good news or the bad news?" Connor asked to Bobby.

"Uh I'll bad for fifty points.?"Bobby joked.

"Bad news is, if I try to disarm this thing and trip the wrong wire this thing goes critical and those chems will mix making the combustable formula…enough to level the place." Connor explained wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

The blonde mutant's face went pale like Connor's as he was hoping for something good in his next answer.

"Okay what about the good news?" Bobby asked hoping it was.

"Good news is, that not all hope is lost, I can stop this bomb, it's similar to my last encounter with BoneYard." Connor said.

"BoneYard? Who's BoneYard?" Bobby asked.

"He's the nut job who planted this bomb, it's all part of his sick little game…dammit! This is all my fault, he came after me and he's doing this just to get to me." Connor said in frustration.

Logan came in and had the wire cutters as he saw he walked in on something as Connor bashed his fist against the wall hard as then he cracked it but winced in pain as he saw he cut himself?

"Kid, it's not your fault, this guy's a whack job and he wants

"You're bleeding? How I mean aren't you supposed to be immune to pain?" Bobby asked as he and Logan saw his hand was red with blood slowly coming out.

"I think this was also part of his plan, weaken me and make sure that I couldn't stop him and then he'd use it again and kill me." Connor said as he held his hand trying to stop the throbbing pain as he took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand.

"You'd better get to work now kid, that thing's gonna go off in ten minutes." Logan said as the timer flashed 10.00.00.

Connor took the clippers and went to work on the bomb's wiring as he just kept all focus on the CPU and the timer as he tried to separate the two.

The wiring was incredibly tricky as he managed to take one chemical vile out of play as he turned to Logan.

"Bobby I need you to take the first vile on the left, ice the thing up and get it away from the mansion, I'm gonna get the other two and you'll need to do the same for those." Connor said as he did that.

Bobby froze the first vile and carefully carried it off out of the mansion as he passed the others. "Gangway people, coming through!" he yelled as he went to put it down and leave it outside as it was now frozen and completely useless and ran back inside.

Connor was feeling the pressure as time ticked away, he tried to disconnect the next vile but his condition from the gas was making it harder to concentrate as he put all his strength into disarming this bomb.

_Just need to disconnect the purple from the greenie black and…_

"Got it!" Connor said as he disconnected the second vile.

Conner carefully removed the vile from the middle and Logan then carefully took it off his hands as Bobby re-entered the room he took the vile froze it and thus rendering it completely useless and taking it away from the mansion.

5.00.07

He saw the time and knew this was it now the last one and it was a bit tricky as he started the wire cutting but as he was in the middle of it his vision began to blur as he stepped away from the bomb clutching his head as Logan checked on him.

"You okay kid?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…the gas really must've done a number on me…I'm good back to it." Connor said as he reassured him.

4.27.23

He rushed back as he picked up where he left off.

"Hope everything's going ok in there." Kitty said.

"Connor didn't look so good." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Danni asked.

"He looked really pale, like he was sick or something." Rachel said as she noticed his condition.

"Well he's with Logan and Bobby they'll keep an eye on him." Kitty reassured her friend.

Kitty did notice Rachel's obvious worry for Connor and they have been growing close a lot as of late…was there more than just friendship between them?

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the area as the staff turned to see a man dressed in a what looked like bone armour and brandishing a gun and a device in his hand.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…so this is the school for the gifted that the Son of X'ondir cares for."

"Who are you?" Scott demanded.

"I am…BoneYard…and you all must die!" BoneYard said as he showed the device in his hands.

As the X-Men knew this guy was the bomber and he was nuts, they didn't want to agitate him if he had what they think he had on him and hoped Connor had deactivated the device.

But he went for the button as they all went to stop him but it was too late and he already pushed it as a maniacal laugh came from the madman.

"WHAT? NO BOOM?" BoneYard shouted in anger.

As then Logan, Bobby and Connor emerged and the last vial was disabled and the bomb was useless and they stopped the madman.

"So you stopped my bomb.. But it doesn't mean I won't kill you humans!" BoneYard said as he pointed his gun at them.

But then Scott took his shades off and fired an optic blast hitting his gun out of his hand and then Bobby freezing his legs as he was stuck on the spot as Scott hit another blast knocking him back as he fell rolling back and on his face as he was knocked out.

"Well that was easy." Bobby said.

"Nice one." Connor said as he was impressed they took him down that easily.

Connor, Logan and Bobby went to meet up with the others as they were all in relief that no one got hurt.

And even so Connor felt like his powers were returning as then his hearing picked up the faint sound of a gun's safety being taken off and looked to see BoneYard back up and was holding a handgun aimed at Scott.

"Scott watch out!" Connor said as he grabbed him and threw him out of the way.

BANG!

Connor looked down to himself and saw…he had been shot? The blood began to form around his right part of his abdomen as he fell on his knees and to the ground.

"CONNOR!"

Hank jumped on over to him as he quickly went to help him as did Kurt, Connor was bleeding bad and needed medical attention quickly.

BoneYard laughed as he took pleasure in doing that but upon seeing that Rachel lost it and just used her telekinesis as she threw his gun away, then lifted him off the ground and threw him around the mansion grounds in rage as she looked back to Connor now possibly on the verge of death.

"YOU ANIMAL…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" she shouted at him as she continued to throw him around and breaking bits of his armour off.

She then tore his helmet off revealing the horrifically scarred face of the madman and used her telepathy to mind wipe him.

"Rachel…that's enough he's not worth it!" Scott said as he convinced his daughter to stop.

She knew he was right and decided to just knock him out.

"Connor needs medical attention, Kurt teleport us down to the medical bay." Hank said as Kurt nodded and they teleported down there.

Everyone else followed down as Logan and Scott grabbed the madman and placed him in a secure place until they could do something with him.

"Kurt hand me the surgical tools! Connor hang on you're going to be ok!" Hank said tried to calm him as it looked like this could be the end for the half Zargonian.

**Say it isn't so! Will Connor survive? What else will happen now Xtreme is out of commission?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Got it done! Now we last saw our hero fighting for his life...will he survive? let's find out.**

Chapter 11: Down but not out

It was all just panic, fear, terror and guilt as Scott, Emma, Bobby, Kitty, Rachel, Kurt, Danni and Logan were all just in waiting for Hank and Ororo as they were still in theatre trying to save Connor after he had been shot by the madman known as BoneYard.

"Dammit! Why didn't we make sure he was down?" Scott said blaming himself.

Emma went to comfort him as he was kicking himself mentally for letting Connor get hurt.

Bobby or Logan were still in shock as they saw Connor, a super powered being taken down by a mere bullet.

"How's that even possible? That would've bounced off him." Bobby whispered.

"I know but he did say he got gassed by that nut job, it must've stripped him of his powers, he got him while he was vulnerable." Logan also said in a low voice.

"Does he even have a weakness?" Bobby asked.

Logan had no answer to that as they were all still in shock to what had happened to Connor.

The person who got hit hard by this was Rachel, everyone knew how much she cared for Connor and seeing herself almost turning a guy into a vegetable, but luckily her dad stopped her making something she'd regret doing.

_Connor looked around _as_ it was dark and no idea where he was at as all he could remember was the moment where he got shot as for the rest he blacked out._

"_Am I dead?" Connor asked himself as he opened his eyes._

"_It finally happened…_

_Connor looked and saw a shadowy figure standing behind him._

…_they used your weakness against you." he knew that voice to be his father's._

"_Dad…what do you mean?" Connor asked._

_He remained in the shadows. "You inherit my powers, you also get my weaknesses."_

"_What do you mean? We don't have any weaknesses!" Connor shouted as everything went black._

It had been two hours as the operation was over and out stepped the blue mutant and the weather witch both in scrubs as they had blood on them as Hank removed his disposable gloves off and had his head down as they all looked to the doctor for the verdict.

"It was a hard battle but…

"He's going to be ok." Ororo assured them as sighs of relief were heard as Connor would pull through.

"The bullet missed his internal organs, they hit an artery but we managed to stop the bleeding." Hank explained.

"When can we see him?" Bobby asked wanting to check on his friend.

"He needs rest he's still unconscious from the anaesthesia, I suggest waiting a few hours, we're going to take him to the recovery room." Hank said as they went back in to wheel Connor out.

They all saw him being brought out as he was out, with his abdomen bandaged up, he was on an breathing machine keeping him stable, it was hard on them all seeing him like that as they took him to the recovery room.

Connor opened his eyes as he knew it was yet another dream in which once again his dad had to invade but it was always helpful.

He sat up but it hurt, as he looked down to his abdomen and saw the bandages as he saw where he was shot and knew he was alive but still how did this happen?

_The gas must've done something to me, but what was it? _

_Maybe I should pay a visit to Emmet, he might know what it was that got me._

As Connor took the breathing mask off as he felt he could breathe on his own he then saw his arm was hooked up to an IV drip and this was his first time on one and it actually was making him feel better.

The door opened to reveal Bobby as he looked pleased to see him.

"Dude do not scare me like that again!" Bobby said as Connor chuckled at that.

"I'll make sure not to next time." Connor answered as he came to sit next to his bedside.

"So what happened to BoneYard?" Connor asked.

"The cops took him away, but man you should've seen what happened to him." Bobby said.

"Yeah I was wondering how'd you guys take him down?" Connor asked.

"It wasn't us actually…it was Rachel, you should've seen her, she completely went berserk, throwing him around then almost making him a zombie." Bobby explained as Connor could not believe it of all the people who stopped the madman was Rachel.

"Seriously?…wow, never thought she would go that far." Connor said who was a bit shocked hearing that.

"I know we all were and yet she's the most level headed of us all and her losing it like that is…well really I couldn't blame her." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Don't you see it?" Bobby said hinting at something.

Connor had no idea what he was trying to tell him as he thought about it, but then his trail of thought was interrupted by Hank as he came to check in on Connor.

"Ah you're awake, that's good we would like to talk with you." Hank said holding a clipboard.

"What about?" Connor asked.

"It's about your medical history, I found some interesting things here." Hank said looking at his notes

Connor went wide eyed. "Oh…you found out, now before you say anything I caught that off some girl, I mean it was raining, she was a Jehovah's witness and I let her in cos I thought it would be bad of me to leave her out in pouring rain and it was hard not looking at her in those soaking clothes and with my mom out one thing led to another and…oh come on who expects that to happen and it comes back to bite you in the…" he realised their surprised, shocked and aroused hearing that random tale.

"It's not that is it?" Connor asked in an embarrassed sense.

"No it's not that for sure! It's something you've neglected to tell any of us." Hank said.

Connor saw the look on his furry face and realised what he meant. "Oh that, well how'd you know?" Connor asked.

"Well for a starters your vitals and chromosome count were abnormal and second I discovered that you have a blood type not listed anywhere in the world, but I didn't know until he told me." as then Logan entered as they knew how he found out.

"So you're gonna keep this secret?" Connor asked.

"It's between us all and anyway I also came to tell you that you're healing quicker, your powers are returning." Hank said.

"That's good, so what now?" Connor asked.

"You need your rest, we'll leave you to that, Robert we'll be having an assembly and inform the students of what had just happened so when you're ready." Hank said as he and Logan left.

"I guess I'd better be going and by the way…when I do come back for visiting hours I wanna hear every detail of that story." Bobby said with that look in his eye.

Connor just gave a chuckle to that as he waved and left while Connor decided to get some shut eye.

Meanwhile as the students got the announcement of their teacher was hospitalised the students were all in shock and worry but were relived that he was ok and wanted to see him.

"I know you're all hoping to see him but he needs his rest but you can see him tomorrow." Hank assured them.

They all accepted that as they all went back to their dorm rooms to wait as the staff were in talks on what had happened.

"The kids know what happened but still they're all a little shocked, this is now the second attack on the school, Warren when will the defences be ready?" Scott asked.

"Two days, they will be up and running." Warren said.

"What about Connor?" Emma asked.

"He's resting, I'll discharge him in the morning, he'll need a few days off for recovery." Hank explained.

"No problem then I guess dismissed." Scott said as they all went off.

In the hallways Kitty and Rachel were talking with one another.

"I hope he's up for a visit." Kitty said.

"You only want to see him so you can see Bobby." Rachel replied with a grin as Kitty blushed at that.

"Stop it! And anyway I do and also you wanna see Connor just as bad." Kitty came back as Rachel blushed at that as it was an obvious fact.

"You like him don't you?" Kitty asked her friend.

The red head looked down as it was an obvious sign for yes as Kitty smiled at her friend's shyness.

"You should tell him, I mean he almost died today." Kitty suggested in a decision making tone.

Rachel now thinking about it as they both entered the room to see Bobby and Connor having some laughs about something and even playing paper foosball as Connor flicked the triangle paper through Bobby's finger which were shaped as goal posts.

"He shoots he scores!" Connor exclaimed raising his arms up in celebration.

As then they saw both women enter and felt a little embarrassed as they both just slightly chuckled at their childish game.

"I see you getting shot hasn't changed you at all." Rachel said as Connor laughed.

"Guess not better than being all depressed and scared." Connor said as she went to sit next to him as they were talking.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room Kitty was talking with Bobby as they were whispering.

"What do you think?" Kitty whispered to him.

"Why are we whispering?" Bobby whispered looking confused.

"I want to ask something but not in front of them." Kitty said.

"It's not a secret that we're dating, heck I told Connor last week." Bobby said as she nudged him in the shoulder.

"No not that you idiot, about them." she said motioning to Connor and Rachel.

"Wait you mean you think that they…them!" Bobby sort of knew what she meant but was unsure what she meant.

"You can't see it? One is crazy about the other, but neither want to make a move…we need to get them together." Kitty exclaimed.

"Are you serious? What if you're wrong, what if they do and we end up messing their friendship up over this?" Bobby worried as he did not want to do this to two of his closest friends.

As then both Connor and Rachel turned their attention to the two mutants in the corner and were clearly arguing about something between themselves.

"You guys ok over there?" Rachel asked.

They quickly responded trying not to look suspicious. "Uh yeah no problem!" Kitty said.

"Nothing's wrong just talking…stuff!" Bobby also came in as they went back to their conversation but still a little suspicious.

"I'm telling you she likes him, for god sakes you saw what she did to that nut job, she almost made him into a zombie!" Kitty whispered in defence of her idea.

"Yeah I saw her face, she was pissed, luckily she didn't go full force on him, who knows what could've happened if she lost control?" Bobby said as they continued to argue over the Zargonian and Mutant telekinetic.

It was now the next day and Connor was being taken back to his apartment for the few days rest he needed as he had Bobby do that and help him in as he needed to get to the bottom of how he got hurt so easily.

"So you said you knew someone who could analyse what was used on you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine, we go way back he's a scientist who met while I was in space." Connor explained.

"Okay so you're sure your gonna be okay on your own?" Bobby asked.

"Nah I'm good, I'm gonna get some rest, I'll talk with you tomorrow." Connor said as he made his way to his room.

"I'll talk with you then." Bobby said as he left and Connor collapsed on his bed.

In a small well lit lab a scientist was at work at his console as he was researching into how to convert hydrocarbons into energy.

As then the sound of the wind was heard but he ignored it. "I was wondering when you would pop by for a visit again, so what brings you here?"

"Sorry for not calling Emmet, been busy with stuff." Connor said.

"I heard, how's the wound?" Emmet asked.

"Better thanks, for my first time getting shot." Connor said as he handed him a plastic bag.

"What's this?" Emmet asked.

"My jacket I need you to run an analysis on it for what got me." Connor asked.

"No problem it'll take me a few minutes." Emmet said as he went to start analysing the fabric.

Connor looked around as it was just a lab filled with experiments, tech and rocks lots and lots of rocks.

After waiting a while Connor saw Emmet emerging and had his coat with him as he just took it out of the sealed bag and threw it to him as Connor quickly got out of the way afraid the stuff will get on him again.

"Emmet! You trying to kill me?" Connor whined as he did not want anymore of the gas on him.

"Don't worry…it's safe to hold it." Emmet said as Connor carefully picked his jacket up.

"Why isn't it hurting me?" Connor asked.

"Because the gas has worn off, it was a substitute for the real thing, that would've killed you." Emmet explained.

"What was the real thing?" Connor asked.

"Zokrin…it's a rock which was rumoured to be laced with a poison designed to kill Zargonians, specifically but after the destruction of your people the stuff was supposedly destroyed, but someone's trying to manufacture their own version." Emmet explained.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"No idea but whoever it was, they want you dead, I'm going to dig up anything I can find on whoever this may be but until then watch your back." Emmet said.

"No problem I will." Connor said.

"And take this." Emmet threw to him a small device of sorts.

"What is that?" Connor asked.

"It's a particle destabilizer it will cancel the effects of any future gas or any sort of Zorkin attack on yourself…it was the same one I gave to your father, it's got him out of a lot of jams in the past." Emmet explained.

"Nice…I have a secret weapon for next time, thanks Emmet I owe you one." Connor thanked the scientist.

"Hey anything for your father and you." Emmet said.

It was two days later and all was peaceful in downtown New York…

BOOM!

An explosion is heard as then gunshots rang throughout the streets as the chaos was caused by one lone figure in armour and laughing as he threw grenades at oncoming police cars and more explosions sounded.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…is this the best that Earth has? My I am disappointed and-

He was cut off as then something just flew past him at super speed and appeared in front of him.

"Ah Son of X'ondir…you've recovered I see." BoneYard said.

"Yeah I'm surprised myself…but you tried to blow a school full of kids up but you ended up shooting an innocent teacher! You're lucky he's ok, now I'm gonna take you down and send you back to prison where you belong." Xtreme said as he was now all business.

As then BoneYard just laughed again as he then threw a grenade at him as it just came at him he stood there awaiting it as it exploded, but this was not a grenade it was a gas grenade and the same substance he used last time was the contents of it as it all dispersed all over the man in black.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you've fallen into my trap yet again Son of X'ondir…Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…

He then saw he was still standing as he just went or his gun and fired at him with no mercy.

But to his shock the bullets…bounced off him as the madman was stunned.

"How? I mean how are you still standing? That gas should've weakened you?" BoneYard said in disbelief.

"You can't trick me the second time with the same thing, I came prepared…now count to three!" Xtreme said as he vanished from sight.

BoneYard looked around for him as he reappeared in front of him and just grabbed his gun and crushed it like that as he went to pull out more grenades he caught him doing so and ripped the belt of explosives off him and threw them aside as he was now defenceless.

The crazed bomber was on his knees in surrender as the man in black looked down upon him. "One last chance you come with me back to Federation prison…Now!" Xtreme demanded.

"Yes…I will do as you say." BoneYard said as Xtreme went to pull him to his feet the madman pulled out a gun and shot him in the face.

The bullet just turned into a silver disc on his face as he wiped it away like nothing and looked annoyed with him. "Tried to be reasonable." he said as he grabbed his gun crushed that as well and just got him by the front of his armour and threw him as high as he could in the air.

Pacing around after doing that he looked at his wrist like there was a watch and then just held his hand out and grabbed something that fell from the sky as it was BoneYard.

He looked shaken as he staggered away from the man in black and just collapsed on the floor.

"They never take the easy way out…has to be the hard way, why do I even bother?" Xtreme asked himself as he grabbed the unconscious villain and opened a prtal to Federation prison.

**Yeah he's still kicking! But now with that out of the way what else will come our hero's way?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, sorry for the delay been a bit busy with work, so without delay, enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Cyber invasion

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Connor was trying to get back to doing what he does best.

So far there wasn't too much going down and quite frankly that was just dandy for Connor, as he was able to get back to teaching and even as of late he and Bobby have been hanging out more and the amounts of pranks they pulled were just priceless even Logan was becoming their usual target for their practical jokes.

That is until he threatened to tear them both a new one and not in the back end.

"With the encoding in place all of the text is similar to-" he was interrupted as a suited man was at his classroom door and knew he meant business.

"Okay guys go through the next example and I'll be back in am minute." Connor said to his class as he went to meet the suited man.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Connor Masters?" he asked.

"Yes." Connor bluntly answered.

As then he saw two more agents approach him from behind.

"We're with the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate and we're here to place you under arrest." he said as they grabbed both his arms to restrain him.

"Whoa there! what's the charge here?" Connor asked confused.

"Treason…Mr. Masters." the agent said.

Connor was shocked as he was then placed in handcuffs and escorted out of the Mansion as his students were all shocked as they watched their teacher taken away as the staff had also heard of this they were then stopped by the front door by Logan who had his arms crossed and had his angry face on.

"Who ordered this?" Logan demanded.

"That's classified so move it…old man." the agent said as Logan just grabbed him by the neck of his suit and placed his fist under his chin as then his two claws came out as both were in between his head and was scared shitless.

"Oh it's you…sorry we had no idea, our orders came from the top." the other agent said.

"You mean Fury right? I wanna go with you, I'd like to have a chat with the Colonel." Logan said as he retracted his claws.

"Ok let's go then." he said as they took off.

"Connor! What the hell did you do?" Bobby shouted.

"I don't know? I want Johnny Cockburn as my lawyer!" Connor shouted as he was taken away.

The X-Men and the students were all in shock at the arrest of their teacher and friend by who they supposedly believe is the government.

"Oh man poor Connor he's had the worst luck I mean first he gets shot now he gets arrested?" Alex said.

"I know what next he's to blame for the Gout?" Bobby joked as they all turned heads at him.

"What? It's was a joke…just trying to lighten the mood!" Bobby said as Kitty elbowed him hard for making that comment.

"Any idea why they arrested him?" Hank asked.

"They said it was classified, but Logan is with him." Scott said pointing out he was in safe hands in case.

"I hope he can get him out of this." Emma said.

"He's not a criminal! This is just insane!" Rachel protested as they all noticed the young mutant's concern for Connor.

"I don't blame you…Connor is innocent." Kitty said agreeing with her friend.

"Yes this is troubling but who were those men?" Hank asked as it raised more questions.

After the very bumpy ride both Logan and Connor were taken in some sort of a transport vehicle and had now arrived in some sort of top secret military base as the agents took them both to the man who Logan had a past history with.

As they were both led through the place Connor had to ask.

"Logan, where are we?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry I know where we are just let me do the talking, these guys are a little bit…shady with info." Logan explained as Connor nodded in agreement.

They found themselves in a large room filled with monitors of different countries and people at computer terminals as they were all in complete disarray as then a man approached them, he had brown hair which was greying on the sides and had an eye patch.

He looked to them while he smoked a cigar. "Been a while Weapon X."

"I know Fury so let's cut to the chase." Logan said.

"The situation is that you are not under arrest Masters." Fury said.

"Why not? Why did you and why am I here?" Connor asked now really confused.

"Sorry but we needed your help it's an matter of national security and it's a Zargonian sort of problem." Fury said.

"So you know about me?" Connor asked.

"Connor "C'ondir" Masters AKA Xtreme, teacher at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, mother deceased, father missing presumed dead." he then went on with more information he knew.

"Alexander "X'ondir" Masters AKA Nightshroud, the last Zargonian in history, former member of SHIELD, The Avengers, Ultimates and X-Force, went missing several years ago after going into combat against an unknown enemy, married former SHIELD agent Alice Stevenson Masters who died three years ago from cancer." Fury explained as he told the profiles of himself, his father and his mother.

"Both of you posses the same abilities, super strength, super speed, heightened senses, IQ over two hundred, technological experts and both trained by the Galactic Federation army." he went on about their abilities.

"What does this have to do with me?" Connor asked again.

"A Zargonian computer virus has infiltrated cyberspace and is stealing information at an alarming rate." Fury explained.

"KillerByte." Connor said knowing the name of the enemy.

"Friend of yours?" Logan asked.

"He's a computer software created by another Zargonian I knew, KillerByte is self-aware he doesn't take orders from anyone but his creator but he sticks to his own goals." Connor explained.

"Why is he trying to delete cyberspace and all the information in the world?" Fury asked as he took a few puffs of his cigar.

"He's calling me out, I need to stop him before he destroys the entire of cyberspace and information." Connor said.

"We have just the thing to help you." Fury said as he led them from the room to another.

They approached a small room with a sort of device which Connor seemed to recognised.

"Cyber-synthetic digitiser." Connor said as he marvelled at the device.

"So you've heard of it, you know what you've gotta do?" Fury asked.

"Yes but how did you get this? There's only several known in the universe?" Connor asked.

"We had this built by your father, we used it to tackle another hacker and he said we should keep this to tackle any more of them, so you know how to use this I take?" Fury asked as he took more puffs of his cigar.

"Yeah just let me suit up and I'll begin setting things up." Connor said.

Xtreme was ready as he began to type in the commands and necessary program to use the digitiser as he kept at it.

Both Fury and Logan watched as the young man prepared to enter a battle with a cyber villain.

"He's like his father, that guy was determined when it came down to a villain." Fury said.

"Yeah but do really think he's still alive?" Logan asked.

"No idea only he says he is but then again Masters has pulled off some crazy stuff in the past." Fury said talking about Connor's father.

"Damn straight but how is he gonna beat this thing?" Logan asked.

"He'll find a way, he's Masters kid." Fury said blowing out more smoke from his cigar.

As then Connor finished his calibrations and codes as he was ready.

"Okay I'm going in just be ready if he does come through the digitiser and use your chaff grenades if he's still active." Connor said as he stepped on to the platform and the digitiser scanned him as he felt his entire body moving from one place to another as his entire physical body being taken as he was digitised into the system.

He travelled through cyberspace as he saw it was just like a city but was littered with binary code and software.

"KillerByte I know you're here just come out and show yourself!" Xtreme called out.

As then the entire landscape turned dark as it was then all highlighted in red as then a gigantic screen came right in front of Xtreme and turned itself on to reveal the renegade software himself.

"Subject Xtreme, DNA scan confirms this." KillerByte said.

"Ok why are you here?" Xtreme asked.

"Knowledge is power…power is knowledge, but Earth knowledge is primitive." KillerByte. "Nothing of significant use but using information to find Son of X'ondir." he said.

"What? Why do you want to find me?" Xtreme asked.

As then the screen went away and out popped a few what he could only describe as forms of worms in other words they were probably lowly computer viruses under his control.

Xtreme just jumped into the fray as the carnivorous viruses attacked him as he began hitting them one by one as they came at him and they began to be deleted as he defeated them very easily which was a bit unusual of the self-aware AI as he looked around for him but nothing.

"What? Is that it or has the almighty KillerByte decided to fall to a human?" Xtreme taunted.

As the landscape changed again and this time he was brought back to a moment in his past as it was the day he first faced KillerByte when he hacked into Galactic Federation military systems and used all their defences to take over the space station headquarters and was trying to use it to ignite a war with the Skrull empire.

He also knew that he had to stop KillerByte and the Super Skrull but before he could he needed to get proof to stop this war from happening as it meant he would have to take both KillerByte and SuperSkrull down and expose that the real enemy was the renegade AI.

But however the landscape changed again to the Skrull battle arena and he was face to face with Super Skrull and his arms stretched out to him as the stone fist just came flying at him as Xtreme had no time to react and took a double pounding from him.

The rubber stoned fists of Super Skrull just sent him flying into a wall as the virtual simulation was just as real as the physical world.

The Skrull turned on his flame powers and flew after him as he began pummelling him with fireballs as it was just irritating Xtreme as he just started swatting the incoming fireballs away as he just quickly sped right up to him and knocked him back with a lot of force into a pillar which disintegrated into broken code.

But the Skrull then just disappeared knowing this trick he pulled before but again he didn't react quick enough as he hit him with a fist to the gut and another to the jaw which sent him flying again into the air, as he had no idea where he was and just took another few more fists as they just pummelled him into the ground.

He was down but as the fist came at him again he just got out of the way and flew at the Skrull at full speed hittinga huge fist which sent him into the air as he hit several more as the Skrull just disappeared into broken code with the landscape changing once more.

But this time it was the planet Zargon as the technological cities surrounded him as he was then hit from behind by…

"Dad? Oh now that's a good one!" Xtreme said a program of Nightshroud was in front of him.

He came at him full force as he hit him with such force he went flying back first into the buildings behind him as he crashed through them one by one.

But then as he was crashing through he saw not too far was KillerByte and it looked like he was downloading information as he needed to get to him to end this but before that he needed to stop falling through here and beat this CPU of his dad.

As he came back at him again but he just dodged the fist and swung him by the leg and threw him away as he went straight into a few buildings as Xtreme flew after the real threat as he went after the renegade AI.

"KillerByte! No more games stop this and let's fight one on one!" Xtreme demanded.

With that the simulation ended and all that was left was a platform and Xtreme as then the AI appeared and was in his physical form which was a Zargonian and was in the form of a scientist all too famliar but he had no face but the glowing red eyes.

"You are most right, Son of X'ondir we must settle this, hand to hand is the basics of all combat." KillerByte said.

They just went at it as both were matched move for move as this was cyberspace and here KillerByte had the upper hand as data was being collected on Xtreme while they fought and he had no idea.

But Xtreme was using his speed to keep the renegade AI down as he used fast and quick paced strikes as he was being thrown off balance by the Zargonian.

As he just hit several more fists and floored him with one shot to the head as he had the AI down.

"Okay tell me why you're really here? It's not trying to find me is it?" Xtreme asked.

"I only want information, I only follow orders." KillerByte said.

"Orders? Since when do you follow orders? Unless…" he had a thought about who would be able to control him and only one person could.

_It can't be…he died!_

"Well whoever is your working for I can't let you zap this world of information, you'll cause computers to crash, worldwide disasters even shutting down defences." Xtreme stated.

KillerByte just went at him in a last desperate bid to beat the Zargonian but he was prepared as he quickly just whipped out from his jacket an object as the renegade AI was struck in the head with a flash drive and was instantly downloaded into it, as he was now trapped in the portable drive.

"Hope you like your roomies, the best antivirus programs I got and I added some firewalls for fun." Xtreme said to the AI trapped in his prison.

Connor now had to restore cyberspace as he was in command he brought up a keyboard and began repairing the holes and gaps that KillerByte made and within seconds he'd done it.

"Fury, mission accomplished get me out." he asked as he was digitised out and back to the real world.

Now back in SHIELD headquarters Connor decided to send KillerByte to prison as he did that by email as another villain was locked away.

He was now out of costume and was ready to go back to the mansion but he turned to Fury.

"Next time you want my help, don't arrest me!" Connor said.

"Again sorry but out of respect for your father I hope we can count on your help in the future as well you have SHIELD's thanks kid." Fury thanked with his hand extended out.

He accepted the handshake as Logan was waiting for him in the hangar.

"So how did you know my dad?" Connor asked.

"He was helping Earth Defence Force and when some aliens tried to invade he helped us out and he saved my life." Logan explained.

"He saved you? First time for everything." Connor said.

"When we get back just say it was just a big misunderstanding." Logan said getting their stories straight.

"Right and I'll have to revise my lesson plans on virus control." Connor joked.

"He has failed, but the information he gathered was useful."

"Yes it must be done, no one can resist her charms…no one."

**Ooooh who is coming for our hero now? What will they do?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are, hope this is good so without delay enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Double date part 1

Another session in class had ended and Connor was now in the staff room having a chat with Bobby.

"Man today was tiring." Connor said.

Bobby looking surprised at that. "Tiring? Seriously I mean how are you tired from that, haven't you busted any bad guys today?" he asked.

"No not even a pickpocket it's like the villains are taking a vacation or something." Connor said saying how boring things are.

"But ain't that good? No bad guys to ruin your day or leaving without being suspicious?" Bobby said as Connor knew he was right.

With it being quiet he had time for other things, as such like grading papers without leaving them to last minute, hanging out with the guys, spending time with Rachel…things for the first time were going great he felt normal.

"Sooooo any plans this week?" Bobby asked.

Connor raised an eyebrow to that. "Uh no, let me guess did Kitty ask you to go to some opera again?" Connor asked as he reminded the mutant of that date he and Kitty had last week.

"Don't remind me there's no sense in any of it and the fact I can't speak Italian!" Bobby said.

"Actually it was a French musical there's a difference." Connor corrected him.

"French, Italian whatever! Look I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and Kitty to the Thai place out in Times Square tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about that, I mean wouldn't it be a bit weird with me there?" Connor said as he felt a bit uneasy about interrupting their time together.

"Rachel's coming." Bobby said as Connor turned his head to face him and his face lit up.

"Oh then I won't be messing this up then so I guess it won't hurt." Connor said agreeing to the night out. "But just out of asking this isn't a set up right?" he questioned.

"Dude if it was I wouldn't be doing this." Bobby said.

"Me and Rachel are just friends and I don't think she's attracted to me." The half Zargonian said as he doubted someone like her was interested in a guy like him.

"That's not what Kitty says." Bobby said.

He knew that everyone has been talking and speculation about him and Rachel over the past few weeks but thinking about it maybe it wouldn't hurt if he went out with them it's not like it's a date right?

"Come on now don't start gossiping like her I mean it's bad enough your stuck on her." Connor joked.

"Well maybe I like being stuck with her." Bobby said as Connor's eyes went wide and a smile came on his face as the Iceman realised what he'd just said.

As then Emma entered. "There you two are! Look no time meeting in the auditorium in five minutes." Emma said as they left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The two blondes made their way down to the auditorium as the other staff members were there as then they were all facing Scott and Emma who seemed to have an announcement to make.

"We have a surprise visit by a school inspector so please would you welcome Ms. Amy Crimson." Scott introduced.

The woman came into view and she had auburn hair which was down to her neck, she had green eyes, she wore pink lip gloss, had a red shirt on, a black skirt which went down to her upper part of her knees, black high heels.

"Hello I'm sorry for the sudden visit but the board of education wants an evaluation of the level of teaching here and would like to see if the standards are up to scratch and I hope you'll all show me around?" Amy asked.

The guys were just drooling over her as this incredibly hot babe was inspecting their school and was around for today.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ms. Crimson was inspecting the classes as she was now in the class of Connor as he was teaching them on graphic designing.

"And manipulating this logo you can pretty much say you made it and I'm sticking to my story!" Connor joked as there were laughs from the class.

As Ms. Crimson noted down everything he did as he then finished up lessons she approached him.

"Mr. Masters, your teaching skills are quite…flamboyant but effective." she said approving of his teaching methods.

"Thank you I do what I can to make learning more interesting to the kids, but I think the credit should go to the other staff members they're also doing a good job here." Connor said no taking the credit as he tried to help out his friends in getting a good report.

"I have seen them and yes they are, these children are lucky to have a teacher like yourself." she said.

"Yeah and I-" he then stopped in mid sentence as he noticed the necklace she was wearing as it looked a little familiar as she was still looking at him. "Mr. Masters is something wrong?" she asked.

"Wha? Oh nothing! Just lost in thought there! I…um…have…a thing to do, if you need directions to the World History class it's down the hall two doors to your right, I'll see you later Ms. Crimson!" Connor said as he left abruptly as she raised an eyebrow to that.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ms. Crimson was taking her own personal look of the place as she was watching everyone socialise in the lunch hall as then looking to the entire staff who were seated together eating and joking as her necklace began to glow and her direct eyesight glanced at them all.

They all felt a little light headed then they shifted their sights on the very gorgeous inspector as they all began to have "those" sort of thoughts of her.

"_She's…"_ Warren said as he was too lost for words looking at her.

"_Yes rather I…" _Hank said entranced for unknown reasons.

"_That's a pretty-" _Alex said in a distant way.

"_A nice couple o' -" _Logan said as his senses were blinded.

"_Why is she so-" _Scott said as Emma noticed his distance was that of Ms. Crimson.

A massive backhand hit the head of the shaded mutant as his girlfriend was not amused by his infatuation of the school inspector.

"Man what's up with these guys?" Rachel asked.

"No idea but they seem to be zoning out on Ms. Crimson up there." Kitty said as they both looked to the inspector just staring at them all.

"Why are you guys staring at her?" Bobby asked as they saw he wasn't paying any attention at all.

"You're not interested in her?" Kitty asked.

"Well she is cute but she's not my type." Bobby said in honesty as that made Kitty happy.

"Where's Connor I thought he was joining us today?" Rachel asked.

"He had some errand to run, he said he'd be back for tonight but knowing him he'll get held up." Bobby said.

As then Bobby brought up a folder and looked through it. "What is that?" Kitty asked him as she saw what it was. "Is that Connor's grading list? How'd you get it?" she asked.

"He left it in the staff room I guess he forgot it, I'll have to give it to him later tonight." Bobby said still looking at it.

"You can't we have to do that "thing" first." Kitty said as he was looking confused.

"What are you-OH that "thing" yeah I can't go till later on, I guess I'll drop these off another time, even though he's gotta grade em tonight." Bobby said as then Rachel grabbed them.

"I'll take them to him, I mean if they're that important than what your both doing and it'll give me a chance to see where lives at and we'll meet you two later tonight I guess." she said as both nodded to that.

Ms. Crimson's eyes were locked on Bobby as he seemed to have no interest in her.

_Found you…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later on Connor was in his apartment as he was at his computer and using his GWW (Galactic Wide Web) to search the necklace he saw on Ms. Crimson and her name as well.

_As I thought all made up but nothing yet on her necklace but I wonder if…_

He typed in the description of the necklace and found one hit as he accessed it but there was a block as it was from Galactic Federation HQ and he knew how to bypass the firewalls as it took him mere seconds as he found what he was looking for as he found the file as then he went to get information by copying the file as it was doing it.

BUZZZZ

His door buzzer was heard as he buzzed up the person in question and then the door opened.

He got the file as he then quickly put his computer on sleep mode and went to see who it was.

"Hi Connor."

"Rachel? I wasn't expecting you, I take it something's up?" he asked her.

"Uh yeah you left these." she said holding up a folder as he quickly recognised it.

"Oh man I forgot I had to grade those tonight! And I have to be out later!" Connor said as he was concerned this would clash with his plans for tonight.

"Connor calm down! Let me help you grade these and besides I still owe you for covering for me last week." she said as he remembered her saying she owed him one after she left abruptly to do something "important".

"Thanks Rach I'm glad I got people like you to help me." Connor thanked her as she smiled and they sat down on the couch grading together.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After an hour it was all done, but Connor remembered he had to get his dry cleaning and told her to wait as he would be ten minutes as he left she waited in his apartment.

She began looking around and saw some pictures, one was of a man, a woman and a baby, guessing it was his mom, dad and himself.

There were more pictures of himself as a kid with his mom, as she picked up the photo of his mom.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a beautiful smile. Just by looking at her she knew why he was the person he was.

Then she saw his graduation picture as it showed him in his gown and holding his diploma next to his mom, he did tell them about her cancer as she was already looking frail, this made her a bit sad but he carried on and had these memories to keep her alive.

She then went over to his computer and saw it was just like any other desk, she picked up the clock and saw it was wrong and adjusted it to the right time but by accident she placed her and on the keyboard hit a key buttons on his computer and the screen revealed a file was downloaded and that his name search was on there.

Looking at the name she was wondering why he was doing that as she was about to look at the file but she heard him come back.

"Hey I'm back!" Connor said as he held his clothes all nicely done for tonight.

He saw that Rachel was by his computer and saw what he was looking for.

"Connor, what're you doing here?" she asked about his investigation into Ms. Crimson.

"I had a bad vibe from her so I looked her up and I got nothing on her, she doesn't exist and also that piece of jewellery she has on is something I've heard of." Connor explained.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's-" as then Rachel's cell rang and she answered.

"Hello? Kitty? What's wrong? Whoa slow down! No that's louder! HE WHAT? I'll be there quick." she said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"It' Kitty she just said that Mister Drake just took off with Ms. Crimson, that jerk I swear I'm gonna turn him into a seven year old girl!" Rachel said angrily as Connor went wide eyed.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and calmed her down. "Rachel! Listen I think Bobby is in danger, this woman is not who she says she is!" Connor said.

"What? Oh my…I'll go to her and you try and find them." Rachel said as she left.

"I'll do what I can but I'm sure I'll find them." Connor said as she nodded to him and left to get Kitty.

Connor looked at the now downloaded files and found something interesting on the necklace that Ms. Crimson wore.

"_Another one? Why does this keep happening to me? And tonight of all nights?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Uhhh…Ms. Crimson…I don't think…uh…I…should go…I have a…date…but…I can't…get…up?" Bobby said groggily.

"No Mister Drake…stay, I want you." Ms. Crimson said huskily.

"Who are you?" he asked groggily.

"Don't be so coy with me…Son of X'ondir." she said.

Bobby may have been dazed and confused but this crazy lady thought he was Connor?

"I'm not…who…where…am…I?" he asked feeling as if he was about to pass out.

"Shhhh…rest soon all will be revealed." she said as he drifted into unconsciousness.

She stroked his hair and looked at his sleeping form and smiled evily. "My revenge is at hand and you Son of X'ondir will be my slave." saying to herself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Connor slammed his fist through the desk as it left a hole in it and knew this was getting to him as his best friend had been abducted by this crazy chick.

But then an idea came to his mind as he remembered that all their cells had GPS tracking devices in them just in case they got lost or kidnapped, as he used his computer and linked his cell up with it and looked at the map and as clear as day he had a signal.

He didn't have time as he just called Rachel on her cell. "Rachel! Meet me at 329 Albert Road, I found him." Connor said.

"We're not far we'll see you there." Rachel said as she hung up.

Not taking time to change he just sped over there hoping to save his friend in time from a crazy psycho.

_Hang on Bobby we're coming!_

**Yeah i know it's shorter than usual but part 2 is next. Will they get to him in time? Who is this woman? Will feelings finally be shown?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, I hope the wait wasn't too long so enjoy!**

Chapter 14:Double date part 2

The sound of speed was heard as Connor arrived at the address and knew he had to be ready for whatever was coming for him as he went for his belt buckle to change into his alter ego…

But the oncoming sound of a car stopped him as he turned to see get out of the vehicle was Rachel and Kitty as he nearly let it slip.

"You got here quick?" Rachel said as Kitty looked frantic.

"Come on! We're wasting time who knows what that witch is doing to him!" she said incredibly worried as she went on ahead.

Both Connor and Rachel followed their friend but as they approached the place Rachel stopped Connor in his tracks.

"Connor…I think you should stay out here." Rachel said as he knew why.

"Look I know what happened a few weeks ago proved I'm…fragile but Bobby's my friend I'm not going to abandon him!" Connor said.

She put her hands on his shoulder and looked at him. "I understand but you'd just get in the way so stay here and let us handle it, if it does get hot call the mansion for backup ok?" she explained to him.

"Ok but I want you two to be careful you both have no idea who or what she is." Connor warned.

"Yeah and Connor." she then kissed him on the cheek. "I was looking forward to tonight with you." she smiled at him as she went in after Kitty.

Connor watched her go in as he had his chance and ran into a nearby alleyway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two mutants in their attires entered the apartment and found it all covered in a red fog.

"What the hell is this? Bobby?" Shadowcat called out to him.

As then something was moving at a fast pace through the fog as they turned around and saw nothing but red.

"What was that?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know? Ms. Crimson…we know you're in here! Give us our friend and we'll settle this peacefully." Marvel Girl gave the choice to the person in question.

As then again the sound of moving was getting nearer. "If you won't we'll kick your ass! Now give him back!" Shadowcat demanded.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA"

They both began to get nervous.

"Foolish mortals…why do need men?" as then the sound of movement was heard again.

They turned to try and see the source of the voice but it was too fast.

"They are so easy to corrupt, manipulate and bend to my will…even the Son of X'ondir is no match for me!"

As then a loud shriek was heard and the fog cleared to reveal the enemy.

It was her but only she had red hair, blood eyes, fangs, wore a red gothic type dress, with red full leg boots and had bat wings.

They saw also being held in a sort of stasis pod was Bobby and he was out.

"BOBBY!" Kitty yelled as both mutants got ready to fight.

The creature attacked as a horde of what looked like bats came as they attacked the two of them.

Rachel used her telekinesis to create a barrier to protect them both as Kitty seeing Bobby helpless and just phased through the barrier. "KITTY!" Rachel shouted as her friend just left the barrier to save her boyfriend.

But the evil creature saw her coming and sent the flying critters at her but they just phased through her but then the villain was hit with several telekinetic blasts.

"Go get him!" Rachel said to Kitty as he went to try and get Bobby out.

She ran towards her but was quickly pushed back by a telekinetic blast of her own as it sent her flying into Marvel Girl as they got knocked down.

"Foolish mortals…why do you care for this one?" she asked.

"He's our friend!" Rachel answered.

"And he's…my boyfriend…I love him!" Kitty also answered as the creature did not know what to make of that.

"Love?"

"How pathetic! Now mortals…DIE!" as she held out her palm and some sort of red fire came towards them as Rachel went to create a barrier but it would be too late to block the attack.

But the attack was stopped as that and the creature were bashed outside as it made a hole in the wall leading to the streets outside as the two mutants looked to see the creature was down and standing in front of them was the man in black.

"Xtreme?" Rachel said relieved to see him come to their rescue.

"Hey guys what's happening." Xtreme said as he stood face to face with the villainous woman.

"Who are you?" she demanded in a demonic voice.

"I'm Xtreme and that guy you have right there is not the Son of X'ondir." he pointed out.

She looked at Bobby and began to think she made a mistake as it was too easy to trap the Son of X'ondir and the realisation of who the man stood in front of her was.

"YOU? You're him, so who is this…imposter?" she asked in an angry tone feeling humiliated at her mistake.

"He's my friend, LET HIM GO!" the man in black demanded as she just laughed.

She smiled evily at him and just blasted him with fire as he stood his ground and blocked the attack as he just swatted the flames away he just super speeded his way towards her and was going to hit her with a hard push but as he was about to touch her she disintegrated into those flying rodents.

He looked at them flying away but them his hearing told him they were coming back at him as they began to swarm him as they just scratched, clawed and bit him as he was feeling the sting of each one attacking him as he knew this was black magic he was dealing with as they took him up in the air and was vulnerable.

But then the rodents were blown off by a blast as he saw both Marvel Girl and Shadowcat were back up and he had some backup as he fell to the ground and they both rushed over to him to help him.

"You ok?" Rachel asked.

He got up as he was hurting a little but ok. "Yeah after I get my rabies shot I'll feel better." Xtreme joked as his jacket had small holes on it and so did his mask.

"Listen I've got an idea, I'll keep her distracted long enough for you to grab your friend and get him away from here." he explained his plan to them.

"What about you?" Rachel asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, just get him out of here and I'll stop her." Xtreme said. "Trust me…it'll all be ok." he winked at her and she knew that she could trust him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The creature was now back in her human form and was laughing. "Son of X'ondir, do you know who I am?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I am the Crimson Nightmare! I knew your father, such a desirable man he was but it was not to be, but you're just like him and if I couldn't have the father then I'll have the son!" Crimson Nightmare said as she attacked the hero head on.

He ducked out of the way using his super speed as she kept up the speed as well and began throwing black fireballs at him as they both flew in mid air, he was doing what he could to provide a distraction for both mutants as they needed to get Bobby free and make it a level playing field.

Dodging each fireball he got caught and was struck with a few of them as they sent him crashing down to the ground as he saw his jacket was on fire and just took it off quickly as the dark fire burned through his material and destroyed the jacket as it also destroyed some parts of his costume, his shoulder, right portion of his chest was exposed and his left leg was torn from the knee down.

But he just flew back at her as she used another spell which rained down massive shards of ices as each one hit him the sharp stinging feeling was felt throughout his body but he continued on towards her as he flew with immense speed he just went for a wicked blow but she evaporated into red smoke as his fist went right through her.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Foolish Zargonian, your no different from your father always trying to help others even if it meant sacrificing himself to do so!" Nightmare said as she saw Kitty fazing Bobby out of the pod he was being kept prisoner in.

The villain reappeared behind him as she just blasted him in the face as he fell to the road below as it momentarily stunned him as he checked his face was ok as his mask protected him from any facial damage.

"We'll meet again soon Son of X'ondir…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE SOON!" Nightmare said as she vanished into red smoke.

Kitty had Bobby in her arms as he was beginning to wake up and the first thing he saw was her pretty face and that made him happy.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Bobby groggily asked.

Kitty just began to laugh and hug him as she almost lost him.

Xtreme was beginning to shake off the effects of the fireball and the battle as he got to his feet and Rachel went to check on him.

"You alright hero?" Rachel asked him.

He was holding his face as he then removed his hand from there he turned to face her. "Yeah nothing like a good ol fireball to the face to clean out your pores." he joked.

He saw that her eyes were locked on to him in shock as it was weirding him out a little as then he also saw Kitty look at him the same way.

"Hey…dude…your face…is…" Bobby motioned to his face.

He felt his face and saw in a nearby wing mirror of a destroyed car and saw what he meant and knew what he had to do.

"Uh okay I know how this looks and-" Connor knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Connor…YOU'RE XTREME?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Hey! Not so loud! Look guys can we talk about this at my place, I'll explain everything." Connor said as she nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They all made it back to Connor's place, Bobby had recovered from his ordeal and Connor decided to change out of his wrecked suit and into a shirt and trousers, as he then went and explained everything to the two female mutants as they were surprised but however it all made sense.

"You knew after all this time?" Kitty said as she shot an irritated glare at Bobby.

"Well yeah I mean it's called a secret identity for a reason." he said in his defence.

"Kitty don't be mad at him, I told him to keep it secret and besides he ain't the only person who does know." Connor said as they both were even more surprised.

"Who else?" both of them said in unison.

"Uh The Professor, Logan, Hank and now you guys." he said as they were both even more shocked.

"Oh they are sooo gonna get it!" Rachel said.

"I hear that!" Kitty said high fiving her friend.

"So will you both keep my secret?" Connor asked.

They looked to one another and laughed. "Connor of course we will, I mean you're our friend." Kitty said.

"We're behind you on this." Rachel said as she put her hand on top of his as they both looked at one another.

"Uh Bobby can you help me a second see what's in the fridge, and we'll try and get something to eat." Kitty asked as he slowly got up and followed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I…" Both said at the same time as they chuckled a little. "You first." Rachel said.

"Okay, look I didn't want to lie or keep this from you but I'm sorry if I made you think I'm someone else…me and Xtreme are the same, I am a Zargonian and also a human I am Connor Masters or if you prefer my Zargonian name C'ondir." Connor said as he felt like a weight was taken off of him telling her this.

"Connor or C'ondir…I don't care I understand you had to lie about yourself a little but the rest you said as you and as Xtreme was true right?" she asked.

"It was all of it…I can't lie about that, but the guy your looking at is real and what I want to say to you right now is Rachel…I like you and I wanted to use tonight to tell you how I feel but once again my dad's mess came back to bite me in the ass." Connor said.

She gave a light chuckle at that. "Connor…I like you too, I was also using tonight as an excuse to get closer to you but as you said things came back and bit you in the ass." she said.

"Well at least everyone's ok and-" he got cut off as the next thing he felt was Rachel's lips on his.

It was a surprise but after what happened tonight it was well worth it as he continued what she'd started as the kiss deepened.

Watching the new couple express their love was Bobby and Kitty. "What did I say? So…say it?" Kitty asked.

"You were right…and I'm a dumb idiot." Bobby reluctantly said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a darkened place Crimson Nightmare and two others were meeting.

"You failed to defeat him."

"I would've if those meta humans didn't get involved!" Nightmare said.

"Excuses!"

"I can defeat him give me one more chance!" Nightmare begged.

"No you had your chance…now you must suffer the consequences!" as then a massive beam hit her as she screamed and instantly she was turned to dust.

"Now it seems attacking the son is not drawing out the father…I guess it's time we became re-acquainted with one another."

**Awww! So with the defeat of the Crimson Nightmare, now the mastermind behind the attacks will be revealed, what does he want? who is he?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, as promised I did it as quick as possible so without delay...enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Mastermind revealed

The past several weeks were the best for Connor, maybe in all of his life, he was doing less heroing, more teaching, more hanging out with friends and to top it all off he had a girlfriend.

It was the sort of relationship he'd wanted for a long time, someone who was different like him and best of all someone he could be open with.

A few weeks ago he wouldn't let Rachel be with him because of who he is but now she knows about his out of work activity she needed to know everything about him and gave her permission to enter his mind and know everything.

After learning all about him, she wanted him to know her and linking his mind with hers made him see, who she was and where she came from as it all made sense to him, Scott was her father and Alex was her Uncle, it was nothing he hadn't seen before as that brought them closer to one another.

Yep things were looking up for the young half Zargonian and better he was able to catch up on the one thing he wanted in the world…sleep.

And that he did, getting weeknights worth and even sleeping on the weekends but making that even more incredible was when Rachel came to stay at his place for the weekend or spend an occasional night with him.

Connor's eyes slowly opened and saw the space next to himself and then could catch the scent of coffee and guessed she was making some as he threw off the covers and threw on a shirt as he was still in his underwear, grabbed his glasses from the nightstand next to the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

As he saw her in one of his shirts and pouring a cup he was going to try and surprise her as he crept slowly to do so but as he neared her back he bumped into something.

"Ow…what the…" realising it was the work of his telekinetic girlfriend.

She chuckled a little. "Sorry no sneaking up on me and anyway that was for last night." Rachel said mentioning the events of last night.

He recalled it when he took her for a flight and accidentally dropped her as he avoided an oncoming 747 plane as he caught her before she hit the water.

But he didn't avoid the flock of seagulls and dropped her in the water…he knew this was going to comeback on him.

"Oh come on I was trying to avoid hitting a 747 head on." Connor protested.

"And yet a flock of seagulls beat you, it was cold, disgusting and I think I got violated by a fish." Rachel joked as he then sped off someplace.

He reappeared behind her and grabbed her as it surprised her that time as she just surrendered to him.

"Yeah but I got you clean again didn't I?" Connor said while planting a small kiss on the back of her neck as he recalled when he let her use the shower after her dip in the Hudson River.

She turned herself around to face him. "Thanks for helping me with my back." she said.

"No problem it's what heroes do." he said as they kissed and he scooped her up in his arms carrying her off towards the bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and as she laid there awaiting him he crawled next to her as they wanted to resume last night's events.

BEEP! The phone rang and both were annoyed as they snapped back as it interrupted their intimate moment together as Connor answered it.

"Hello?" Connor asked.

"Hey dude sorry to be calling so early but I wasn't interrupting anything?" it was Bobby.

He looked at an equally annoyed Rachel and knew the answer to that. "No nothing too important." Connor said.

"Well I just wanted to remind you we're competing in the game today." Bobby reminded him.

He remembered and knew he needed to get himself ready for it and at super speed he left the bedroom and rushed into the bathroom for a shower then out and to the dresser and within seconds he was all dressed in his team gear ready.

"Yeah I remembered, you thought I flaked out didn't ya?" Connor said as Rachel just sighed.

"No I just knew you'd forget…by the way tell Rachel Kitty's waiting for her." Bobby said as he hung up.

"Uh Kitty said she's waiting for you." Connor said to Rachel who got off the bed and went for a shower as Connor seeing her do so followed her, that is until he bumped into yet another barrier as the door to the bathroom shut in front of him.

"Ow…oh come on!" he complained as he was left flat on his butt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Connor and Rachel arrived at the park via super speed as the scheduled game of baseball was on with the Science and History department versus the English and Math department.

Both Connor and Bobby were on commentary for this game.

"Well it is a fine day for a game of baseball!" Bobby said.

"That's right it's a clash of the titans here today as both Science and History team up to face a common enemy of Math and English and that folks is for one day only!" Connor announced.

As the team co-captains of Hank and Kitty representing the Science and History team took on the co-captains of Alex and Rachel representing the Math and English team.

The game began and so far Kitty and Hank's team were in the lead by 5 as both Alex and Rachel's team needed a homerun to win the game as this sport was no powers were to be used it will be a challenge.

"It's all down to this, it will be number 14 Julian "Streak" Keller from team fuzz ball taking on number 48 Laurie "Periodic Table" Collins from team Summers!" Bobby announced.

"Just to remind everyone Keller has not missed a single bat, can Collins use her knowledge of the elements to counteract "Streak's" omega swing?" Connor said as some chuckling was heard.

Julian got into position as Laurie was ready to pitch.

"Knock it out of the park Julian!"

"Strike him out Laurie!"

"Streak rules!"

"Curve ball his ass!"

"HEY! No language on the field." Logan said hearing the chant.

As the crowd went silent and the game resumed and both players were anticipating one another's move.

The pitch was thrown…"KELLER HITS IT!" Bobby commented as the ball flew up into the air.

"It's going…going …going …it's coming back as Keller is going for the home run here!" Connor commented as Julian ran for first then to second base.

"But…OH! A high octane catch by Beak as he throws it to Amara on third!" Bobby commented as Julian ran for third with all he had.

"BUT OH…KELLER MAKES IT!" Connor commented.

"Hold it…Keller is still going! As the ball goes straight to Jones and…YES KELLER MAKES IT AS SHE DROPPED THE BALL AND IT'S ALL GOOD!" Bobby commented.

As the entire crowd went nuts from that and the victory went to Julian's team.

"Up next it will be another clash everyone's been waiting to see." Connor commented.

"That's right, it gonna be the gym department led by yours truly against this guy." Bobby announced looking to Connor.

"Too right the Tech vs. Gym a true clash for the ages, but although it'll be the shortest match with our brain and strategic prowess will prevail!" Connor said as he goaded the ice mutant.

"Oh really well then four eyes at least my team are finely tuned athletes and no computer virus is gonna save you!" Bobby came back.

"OH YEAH?" Connor said.

"YEAH!" Bobby said as he nudged him.

But Connor nudged him back as he nudged him again and he nudged back as they were consistently doing it as everyone's attention was on them and were all a bit surprised but not surprised they would act so childish as both Rachel and Kitty lowered their heads in embarrassment at their boyfriends behaviour spilling out on the field.

As they bickered on they realised that everyone was watching and stopped. "We'll settle this on this field." Connor said.

"You're on four eyes." Bobby challenged as they shook hands.

"See ya out there…Mr. Pryde." Connor said as Bobby walked off but just realised what he said to him. "Hey!" he shouted as he was already gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The game took a surprising turn as both teams ended it in a draw as both team coaches came onto the field to the Umpire Logan to protest that this cannot end this way.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT! It's gonna be sudden death!" Logan said as everyone cheered that decision.

"Okay but I call the right that me and Mister Masters face off for the win." Bobby asked.

"Fine with me let's do this!" Connor said.

As now all of the game rests on the shoulders of both coaches as Bobby was pitching and Connor was batting.

Bobby looked to his team as he got ready to pitch the ball and Connor got himself into a stance as he looked to his team and got ready to bat.

"You're going down Mister Masters!" Bobby poked at him.

"Bring it on Mister Drake." Connor defiantly said.

The tension was high and both teams were in anticipation as the ball was thrown and Connor held back his strength as he swung for the ball and hit it as it flew up into the air as everyone looked on as Connor realised he had to run for the win.

The entire crowd of students and faculty were cheering on as Connor ran for his life while Bobby's team were trying to get the ball as it finally was in their hands.

Eve threw it as hard as she could to Noriko as she threw it to one of the Cuckoos who was on second base but Connor already made it past her as her sister motioned from fourth to throw it as she did.

"Go Mister Masters!" David shouted as did other students.

Connor ran fro the fourth and final base as he saw the ball approaching his destination he had to try and pick up the pace without overdoing it and decided to do something he'd never done in all his years as a hero and person…he dived for the victory.

It was like everything was in slow motion as it all depended on the ball being caught and Connor making it as the ball was in her hands she caught it! But however Connor made it across within seconds before the ball was caught and the victory went to his team.

As they all came to congratulate him he and Bobby exchanged a handshake with no hard feelings, today was a good day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the day ended Rachel went back home to the mansion as she needed to prep her class notes for the next day, so with no work to do he decided to go out on patrol.

Flying through the city he not see or hear anything unusual going on as it was unusual but then again this put him in a place he had never been before…_I'm bored!_

So he just went to Liberty Island and decided to have a moments peace and sit down on top of the statues head and went into thought.

_My day cannot get better…no bad guys, no papers to grade, lots an lotsa sexy time!_

_First time in my life…I'm happy._

_Dad you were wrong about me sacrificing happiness just to help others…I can have both._

Connor knew it felt good as it did right, but still he had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind about his friend's safety including his lover's especially…but then again he'd have to be saving his enemies from his girlfriend's wrath.

_That's a first…I better be careful I don't piss her off._

His hearing then picked up something in the distance as it sounded like a signal being cycling the same signal each time as it was a distress call of a spacecraft…from the Galactic Federation as he flew off to the location of the signal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He arrived to where it was as the location was an old warehouse district and he looked around still hearing the signal but began to think this was a trap.

"Ah you heard me." as Connor turned around as he saw who the voice belonged to.

He was a tall man but was covered by a dark cloak and his face was also covered as this made Connor a little nervous.

"Who are you?" Xtreme asked.

"I know you…but you don't know me, but I know your father." he said.

"Who doesn't…now tell me who are and I won't have you arrested for misusing GF equipment." Xtreme demanded.

"Very well you may know me by my name…Azrael ." Azrael revelaed himself.

It was as he feared the nemesis of his father was alive and well and now out to get his revenge on him for what his dad did to him years ago.

"Ok so why call me here?" the man in black asked.

"Simple…tell me where your father is C'ondir and I promise to stay away from you." Azrael bargained with him.

"He's dead…even you know that." Connor said to him.

"NO…he's not, one last time boy WHERE IS X'ONDIR?" he demanded.

"He's dead…deceased…non existent…not living…six feet under!" Connor came back.

"C'ondir…you've sealed your fate! I gave you the chance to make this easier for yourself but now…those you love and yourself will suffer the consequences!" Azrael said as he just teleported away in a flash of light.

_Thanks a lot dad! When you create the mess I gotta clean it all up…it never ends does it!_

With the threat made by Azrael Connor's day went from awesome to awful as he would now have to grow eyes in the back of his freaking head to see what was coming!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A distant place which was just white, a temple was present there and within a few people were gathered and were looking into a huge crystal ball which was showing them the brief encounter between Xtreme and Azrael.

"It has come to pass…like you said." a figure in a white gown said as he turned his head to the figure next to him.

"I knew I shouldn't have left, he managed to survive a quantum singularity and yet I end up here." the figure wearing a costume which was in black.

As then a hand was put on the black suit's shoulder. "You couldn't have predicted this…no one could." the other figure next to him wearing a white and gold robe giving words of comfort to the dark suited one.

"I guess…it's time my children, you must leave here and return to your home." the white robed one said.

They both looked to the white robed one. "Yes it is time for you both to leave here." putting a hand on the black suited one. "My son, you have learned much beyond your years, you have been among us for a while now, but it is time for you to depart, your family needs you." then turned to the white and golden robed one. "My child how you have grown, your control of your power in such a short time is amazing and now you're ready to leave us as I know you're keen to see your family as well." saying this both of them bowed to their teacher.

The white and golden robed one looked to the black suited one. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah it's time…back to planet Earth…back home."

**So our mastermind has shown himself, but has sworn to make Connor's life a living hell? What will happen? Who are these two individuals coming to Earth?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is sorry for the long wait but had a lot of stuff on and fics to update so enough talk...enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Return part 1

It was a few days after Xtreme and Azrael met one another and so far Connor was yet to see or hear of any sort of retaliation by his father's nemesis and began to wonder if the guy was a coward or possibly biding his time waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

But at this moment that was not on his mind.

He and Rachel were engaged in between the sheets with one another and have been all weekend, as now she rested her head oh his bare chest.

She noticed the look on his face and had to ask.

"Connor…it doesn't take me to read your mind to know something's wrong." Rachel said referring to his facial expression.

"It's nothing, it's just…I…I…don't know what to say." Connor said stuttering for an answer.

"Try me." she said as she brought her head up and laid next to him face to face.

"I met my father's worst enemy a few days ago." he said.

She looked worried for him. "You mean the renegade from his home planet and the guy who killed your grandparents?" she asked.

"Same one, he died the last time my dad fought him but somehow he's back and wanted revenge on my father but he couldn't do that so he's taking it out on me." he told her as she listened on.

"But when he made a deal for me to tell him where my dad was and in return he'd leave me alone…I told him the truth he was dead, he didn't accept it and decided he would make my life a living hell and hurt all those I love." hearing that Rachel didn't know what to say as she just embraced him.

"Connor…I know you're thinking that he'll hurt me and everyone else to get to you, but I'm not afraid of him, neither are the X-Men but I know you'll overcome him when he strikes and anyway as my mom once told me…Always have faith, things always work out, however if-"

"No…I want you and the others to stay out of it, let me deal with this, I can stop him whatever he's planning." Connor interrupted her as he wanted to keep her, his friends and the kids out of it.

He put his hands to her face and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Rachel…l love you, but I can't let everyone and you get hurt because of me, because of my family's problems, I need you to not say anything about this, let me deal with it." he pleaded with her.

She held his hands and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. "Connor…I love you, but this Azrael guy, he's dangerous and you wanna fight him alone, but I understand it's personal but please be careful, I…I…I don't know what I'll do if you died." she said as she was near to crying but Connor seeing this he brought her face to his and passionately kissed her.

They both forgot about the situation and just embraced one another in a union of love for one another.

0-0-0-0-0

Walking the streets of Manhattan both of the beings sent back to Earth were looking for Xtreme but decided to take in the sights while looking around.

"Man the world has changed a lot since I was last here." the black suited one said as he was now wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket and faded blue jeans and brown boots on.

"How come?" the gold and white robed one asked as she was wearing a green t shirt with a blue jacket, grey pants and white walking shoes on.

"I mean it has been over several years since I stepped foot on this planet…my home, but still it's weird that time here has moved forward while we stayed the same."

"Difference is, I was only gone for nearly a year and you for around twenty years."

"Twenty one and a half actually, I think it's a bad idea to see him now."

"You have to! You know what'll happen if we don't and besides I want to see my daughter."

"You're itching to see her huh? Let's go to that place you wanted to go."

"Yes…the place I call home."

As they both went off to the location.

0-0-0-0-0

Using his super speed Connor arrived at the Mansion holding Rachel in his arms as he gently lowered her down.

"Can we please not super speed to work everyday…it's making me nauseous." Rachel pleaded to her boyfriend.

"Okay so next time you drive here and I'll super speed here and we'll see who's faster." Connor challenged his girlfriend.

"Okay since you put it that way…either we stop super speeding to work everyday or you get none of this." she made the ultimatum to him.

He went wide eyed at that statement. "You're gonna blackmail me with no sex, just to get to places like a normal person?" the half Zargonian said.

"In other words yes, now either we start driving to work or you won't get to see the girls anymore!" the mutant made clear to him.

He knew she was serious as she gave him the look…yes the look, the one stare that put fear into his heart.

"Fine! You win, we'll drive from now on, but it better be worth it." he said giving in.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "That wasn't hard now was it? And besides tonight, I have some really…" she whispered into his ear.

_OH…OH…OOOOOHHHH! _Connor mentally said to himself hearing all those things she wanted to do with him…what guy wouldn't say no to that?

"C'mon we're gonna be late." she said walking to the mansion as he just watched her.

_Masters you are a weak and needy man! _

_But damn she made an offer I couldn't refuse!_

_You've taken on, cyborgs, commandos, armies and evil villains and yet one woman makes you give up? _

_But…OOOOOHHHH…she's one of a kind._

He stopped his thoughts and caught up with her as they made it to work.

0-0-0-0-0

It was now the mid afternoon and Connor had just finished another session with the Seniors.

"Mister Masters."

Connor looked up from his paperwork and saw it was the voice of Laurie Collins.

"Is something wrong Laurie?" he asked.

"I was asked to tell you someone needs to see you downstairs in reception." she said relaying a message.

"I'll be right down." he said.

_Who wants to see me now?…oh no!_

Connor had a bad feeling about this as he made his way via elevator to the reception area.

He made his way to reception and saw there was a woman waiting for him.

"Connor Masters?" she asked.

"Name's Dushon Mandic, what can I do ya for?" Connor joked.

"I see this is your sense of humour, I came here to warn you." she said.

"About wha-Hold it right there! If your with that nut job, you can tell Azrael if he comes near anyone here or me I will make him regret the day he threatened everything I hold dear!" Connor stated.

She looked at him in shock but guessed why he was on edge. "I'm not with Azrael, I'm here to help, my friend asked me to see you personally." she said.

"Who are you?" he asked as he studied her features, she wore a green t shirt with a blue jacket, grey pants and white walking shoes on and her face was covered by a scarf over her hair and the sun glasses covering her eyes.

"Here take this…If you want to know who sent me." she said as he looked at what was in his hand.

"Listen I also need you to give this to a Ms. Summers." she asked producing a golden necklace of a bird of some kind.

"I'll make sure that Ms. Grey gets this." he said assuring her.

_She changed her name to mine?_

"What is this might I ask?" Connor asked holding the necklace.

"It's a gift of sentimental value, she'll know what it is, I have to be going, please heed my warning and make sure she gets that." she repeated to him as she left the mansion.

He watched her leave and then looked at the two item in his hands, the necklace for Rachel and what seemed to be a holodisc.

_Things have just gotten more complicated._

0-0-0-0-0

As she exited outside she was met by him who was awaiting her outside the gates of the mansion.

"I gave him it." she said.

"Good at least it'll give him a warning, but I hope to god he doesn't do anything stupid." he said.

"If he's smart, he won't but we should prepare, let's get back to the apartment we can think of a plan there." she said as he nodded and they headed off.

0-0-0-0-0

As Logan stepped to go to the front door something caught his senses as he sniffed the odour and his eyed widened.

_It can't be!_

_Jean?_

He raced to the outer grounds of the mansion following the scent but by the time he got to the gate the scent was lost.

_Dammit! Jean…I can't believe you're alive._

0-0-0-0-0

Connor still a little puzzled at his chat with the mysterious woman as he looked at the items handed to him.

_Who was that woman? _

_How does she know me and Rachel?_

_I better go and give her this and see if she knows anything._

He made his way to the Drama class knowing she was about to finish as he just caught her leaving.

"Rachel." Connor said getting her attention.

She looked and turned to him. "Hey I thought we were meeting up later to find a car?" she asked.

"Something came up, I need to talk with you in private." he said as she saw he was serious and she led him into the classroom and shut the door to talk.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a visitor, a woman she gave me a message from a friend of hers not fight Azrael but she gave me this." he said showing her the holodisk given to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a holodisk, it's a way of recording messages but in the form of a hologram." he explained.

"So any idea what's in it?" she asked.

"No but I'm going to have a look and also she gave me this." he said bringing out of his pocket the necklace.

Rachel's eyes went wide seeing it. "You know what it is?" he asked giving to her.

"This…it's…but…how…did…" she looked at it in shock unable to say any sentence.

Rachel are you okay? She said it's sentimental to you." he asked.

"This necklace…I got it for my mom on her last birthday." she said as Connor made the realisation of the woman's identity.

"Rachel was that woman…your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah it must've been how else could've she gotten this!" she said as she was crying tears of joy.

She then embraced him as he held her and she sobbed as the news her mother could be alive.

"Hey I know this has been a bit of a shock to you but I need to back home and look at this we'll figure this out later ok?" Connor said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, come back as soon as possible…I need you." Rachel said as she gave him a kiss and he sped off back to his apartment.

0-0-0-0-0

Connor was back at his apartment and had the holodisk on him and placed it down on his coffee table, he took a seat and played it.

An image came up and the image shocked him.

"Hello son it's been a while, I know you must be thinking what I'm doing contacting you when I'm not even allowed too? Well the rules changed and…I know this is not the best time to talk about us, my main reason for this is to warn you."

Connor could not believe it was his father, from beyond the Nexus.

"Do not fight Azrael, he's too strong and too clever even for you. Azrael is the same renegade Zargonian that killed my parents, he did die after a quantum singularity swallowed him whole but somehow he's returned after years."

Remembering how he was told what had happened to Azrael and even what happened to his father.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but I can tell you I am back on Earth and very much alive again, don't look for me I'll find you just don't fight Azrael…you will die, so please…my son for your sake as well as the Earth's head my warning, don't do it."

Connor knew he was right about not wanting to talk with him but Azreal was a different story he can't guarantee what will happen.

0-0-0-0-0

Rachel was teaching class as it was a quick reading on Shakespeare's Hamlet as they kept on reading a few scenes.

"Thou does not taketh thy honour and besmirch it?" Laurie spoke in an old time accent.

"Aye thee do and thy will regain thou honour with a duel." Paige spoke in the same accent.

As then someone was clapping from the classroom door and they all turned to see a tall but cloaked figure as the clapping continued.

"Bravo! Excellent reading I must say it shows why he is fond of this school."

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Rachel asked.

"My apologies, I shall introduce myself…I am Azrael." Azrael introduced himself.

Rachel's eyes went wide as the name of the villain that Connor encountered was heard and she was in fear for the safety of her students.

"Class dismissed." Rachel said as the kids looked confused and a little concerned.

"But Miss Grey…"

"I said dismissed!"she said again as they all began to leave.

Rachel was now left alone with Azrael as she armed her powers at the ready.

"I wouldn't even think of trying that Ms. Grey, it would be a bad idea." Azrael said as a metal hand became visible from his cloak.

"I'm not going to let you hurt any of these children, so you better leave now…or else." she gave him a choice.

"Oh very brave of you, but a foolish choice." Azrael said as something shot out of his hand and it hit Rachel in the neck.

She held her neck. "What the he-uh…" she fell to the ground unconscious.

Azrael approached her and picked her up as he cradles her unconscious body and looked at her.

_He's just like his father…always the pretty ones._

As then the door got kicked in and in came Logan claws bearing. "Let her go bub or I'll make shish kebab outta ya!" Logan warned him.

Azrael just gave a light chuckle to that remark.

"Meta human, do yourself a favour stay out of this, this does not concearn you." Azrael warned Logan who was itching to attack.

As then behind Logan in came Scott, Emma, Kurt and Ororo.

"Rachel!" Scott shouted seeing his daughter unconscious in the arms of some figure. "Let her go now!" he demanded.

"If you want her back tell the Son of X'ondir to meet me at Warehouse nine off the coast of Brooklyn, tell him to come alone if you or anyone else appears…I'LL SNAP HER NECK!" Azrael said as then he just punched a huge hole in the wall of the classroom and floated.

"He has one hour to comply." he said and in a clkoud of smoke he disappeared.

"NO!" Scott shouted as the mysterious man kidnapped his daughter.

"Scott…we'll get her back." Emma said trying to comfort him.

"Find Xtreme…he has to save her." Scott said.

0-0-0-0-0

Connor was walking back to the school as he did not feel like speeding back anytime soon.

_Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? _

_Dad…I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen but…you abandoned me and mom and now I've got some nut job wanting revenge on you through me._

_Wish I never had these powers!_

Connor mentally told himself as it was something he always had wished to be…normal.

As then his cell rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?" Connor answered.

"CONNOR! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Bobby shouted.

"Whoa there, turn down the volume what happened?" Connor asked almost going deaf.

"Some freaky metallic dude just abducted Rachel!" Bobby said as Connor knew who it was.

"Azrael…Bobby where is he?" Connor asked.

"He said to find him at warehouse nine off the coast of Brooklyn now Connor you- " he got cut off noticing the line went dead.

_If he's hurt her I swear…no time get there now!_

_Dad told me not to confront him._

_Rachel's life is in danger…SCREW WHAT DAD SAYS! _

Connor ignoring his father's advice and just super speeded to an empty alleyway and transform into Xtreme as he just flew off to meet his father's nemesis.

_Hang on Rachel I'm coming._

0-0-0-0-0

Azrael was standing stiocly awaiting the arrival of Xtreme and behind him all tied up and some collar around her neck, and still unconscious Rachel Grey was his hostage and bait to lure him in to this confrontation.

She began to wake up as her eyes opened to see she was tied up and tried to use her powers.

"Don't even think about it, that collar is designed to prevent you using your powers." Azrael said.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked.

"Simple…revenge." Azrael said.

"You've killed his grandparents, his father is dead, what else could you want?" Rachel asking what sort of insanity went through his mind.

As he went to reply the sound of something landing was heard.

"Right on time." Azreal said.

Xtreme came into visual as both Zargonians were only feet away from one another and Connor walked towards him as the renegade just stood there awaiting him.

"Ah Son of X'ondir you've arrived now I -"

"Shut up." Xtreme said as he just super speeded up to him and grabbed him by the neck as he started to choke him.

"I don't know what your game is you lunatic but I…" Xtreme realised something was off as he saw something on the villain's wrist which looked familiar.

He dropped him to the ground. "Don't play games with me…let her go now Nobody." he said as Azrael changed and turned into a man who was all dark blue and had no face whatsoever.

"Clever to see past my disguise but like your father…clueless." Nobody said as Xtreme was confused at that.

As then out of nowhere someone snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the throat as he struggled to get free.

"Now Son of X'ondir…let's begin your torment." it was Azrael and he had in his hand a small shard of Zorkin and impaled it right into his abdomen.

"AAAAHHHH" Xtreme shouted in agony as he was dropped to the ground as he was now vulnerable.

"In the end…you…are…just…a man." as Azrael picked him up had his body up in the air and dropped him back first onto his knee as the sound of his back possibly braking.

"AAAAHHH!" Xtreme was in more pain and was at the mercy of the villains.

"CONNOR!" Rachel shouted as the tears streamed down her eyes watching her lover being assaulted right in front of her.

0-0-0-0-0

The mansion was in chaos as they tried to get order with the students and staff as Scott was trying to calm them down.

"Alright everyone let's be calm about this, I know I should be panicking but I'm not and hopefully Xtreme is on his way to saving Rachel so until then we-"

Scott stopped in mid sentence as he saw in the door of the hallway the most shocking and incredible thing of his life.

"It…It can't be…Jean?" Scott said as then she walked towards him and was face to face with her husband with everyone else in shock of her appearance.

"Scott…I…what's going on?" she asked.

"Rachel's been kidnapped by some nut job." Scott said as Jean took a wild guess who.

"WHAT! Was the kidnapper a guy in some sort of metallic suit?" she asked frantically.

"Uh…yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

"Nevermind where is she?" she asked.

"He took her to a warehouse, number nine at the docks of Brooklyn, but he said if any of us got involved he'd kill her, he's after Xtreme." he explained as Jean turned away and ran out of there.

"Jean…how're you going to stop him?" he said to her.

"I have backup." she said to herself as she was met by a man in black.

"I know where they are, he's got Rachel!" Jean said worried for the safety of her daughter.

"We'll save her and my son…hold on tight." he said as they flew off at super speed hoping to save their children in time.

_Hang on Connor…I'm coming…Azrael get ready to be put down again!_

**Wow! Xtreme is in trouble but with backup on the way will Connor's dad and Jean make it in time?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long delay but my other fics needed to be updated and got back on this as soon as possible. Also the recent vampire X-Men issue was stupid, if it was a one off special of sorts fine but I didn't like how they took on e of the X-Men's long time character out of it and even turned Wolverine into one but at least he's still in, sorry for the rambling on but here it is, enjoy.**

Chapter 17: The Return part 2

Connor was in so much pain, his mask torn, his costume in tatters and blood pouring from his face, his Zorkin wound and some deep cuts all over his body as Azrael continued his assault on the defenceless hero throwing him around like a rag doll.

"Get him up!" Azrael ordered Nobody as he picked the beaten Zargonian up as he was bloddied from the assault.

"Now Son of X'ondir, I will make the one you one watch as you die slowly and painfully, she will see you for the coward that you are when you beg for mercy." Azrael said as Connor was dragged off along with Rachel.

They got dragged into a warehouse as then Azrael used a remote of sorts which opened am underground entrance of sorts and dragged Connor down there by his feet which had a rope tied onto it, the room they were in was white and was padded.

Connor was then hung upside down as his mask, jacket and shirt were all ripped off exposing his beaten body, then Rachel was brought right in front of him as she was forced to watch him die slowly.

"Now meta-human watch as I dismantle your lover." Azrael said as he went to work on Connor.

She tried not to watch but it was all too hard not to as she only heard screams of pain from Connor.

"STOP!PLEASE!WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?" she asked trying to get some mercy from the villian.

"It's not him I'm after, if I can't have the father…the son will suffer for his sins, now tell me which part should I cut off first?" Azrael asked as she just looked absolutely terrified at that statement.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Nightshroud and Jean Grey were flying and on their way to save their children from Azrael as Nightshroud was trying to get a hearing on Connor to locate them before it was too late.

"Can you hear anything?" Jean asked as she held on to him.

"Nothing…my guess is he has taken somewhere to a place where it's soundproof." Alex said.

"I've got an idea." Jean said.

She used her telepathy to locate Rachel but in a city full of people it would take a considerable amount of time but she knew time was not on their side.

Jean searched for Rachel's telekinetic energy and was able to get a lock but it was faint.

"I have something, it's faint but it's coming from in there, they must've disabled her powers somehow." Jean said as she pointed to a warehouse.

"Ok I'll go first see if he's prepared any surprises for us." Nightshroud said as he walked into the front entrance of the warehouse and so far…nothing.

"The coast is cl-"

He got cut off from his hearing as it picked up the sound of a mechanism turning and could see from where as he saw something sharp and were about to come flying at him.

As they sprang out he got into a defensive stance ready to take the blows but he saw that they stopped in mid air of firing and looked behind to see Jean was using her telekinesis to hold back the objects and just dropped them to the ground like toothpicks.

Alex looked behind him seeing that Jean was as powerful as they said and put her hands to her hips.

He turned back around and looked around to see if he could find anything pointing them in the right direction.

"Ah! Oh…Rachel…oh…no…" Jean said as her psychic link with Rachel was going into overdrive.

Alex rushed over to her as he held her as the mind link was getting more intense.

"Jean? What's wrong are you okay?" he asked getting worried.

"Oh god…it's Connor…Azrael's about to…to…CUT HIS EYES OUT!" Jean described now feeling her daughter's trauma.

Alex was now pissed and he used his mask's internal system to find them as there was something coming from below them as he just took his fist and just brought it hard into the ground punching a hole in it as he saw what was below and flew on down.

As then both Nobody and Azrael looked at what was coming from above and both villains were in shock as if they just seen a ghost.

"X'ondir! At last…I knew you would come." Azrael said holding the Zorkin blade to his bloodied son's face.

"R'alis! Get away from my son!" Nightshroud said as the anger in his voice was heard as the Zargonian began to march forward.

"Ah-ah-ah, one more step and they die, you never did see the point of strength in numbers." Azrael said as he branded the Zorkin blade near Connor's throat and Nobody had a gun next to Rachel's head.

Knowing full well he did make a point out of all his threats and knew they would be dead if he did.

"You're right about me I never did see the point of it, I always worked alone, no one to stop me or get in my way, but that was then…this is now." Nightshroud said as then Nobody dropped to the ground unconscious.

As then in a blink of an eye Nightshroud had rushed up to Azrael and had just thrown him and himself up and through the building as they took the fight outside.

Rachel did not know what was going on as then her collar was removed and looking behind her she could not believe her eyes.

"Mom!" she cried as both embraced one another.

"I missed you so much." Jean said as this was a moment she's waited for.

"Uh…"

They noticed the painful groan of Connor.

"Oh god Connor, help me get him down." Rachel said as they went over and slowly brought him down as Rachel cradled him in her arms as he was still badly beaten from the earlier assault.

Connor could see it was his lady, she was crying and also that other woman he met earlier.

"Rachel…I'm sorry…I got…you…involved." he said as he coughed up some blood.

"Don't be! It's that nut job's fault, just hang on!" Rachel said in between sobs.

"We need to get him out of here, he needs medical attention." Jean said.

"I'll contact Hank." Rachel said as she contacted him telepathically.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile both Azrael and Nightshroud fought a furious battle above the skies of New York with each one landing a concussive blow but after a massive haymaker by the black clad hero the evil Zargonian was free falling through the air.

Nighshorud followed him and just kept up the fists into the villain as they fell and both crashed into the ground causing a tremor in the earth.

Alex had him down and decided he'd had enough as he left him unconscious sand went to check on his son.

But he was met with an energy blast to the back as he felt incredible pain from it and knew what he was hit with.

"You fool, you didn't think I anticipated your arrival? I modified my plasma blaster, a Zorkin blaster…just for you." Azrael said as he reloaded another shot.

"AHHH!" Alex shouted as the pain was increasing with each shot hitting him.

Azreal enjoyed his suffering as much as his son went through and knew nothing could stop him now.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm…such a…a…douche." Connor said as he was slowly losing conciseness from the loss of blood.

Rachel looked at her dying boyfriend was making her think he did sort of had a point, he was an idiot for coming down here alone to save her but got himself beaten to the point of near death, but it made her love him more than ever even though he knew this was going to happen.

"No, you're an idiot…but a brave one, god I love you so much." she said as they both laughed at her statement.

Jean had already made the deduction of their relationship.

"Uh are you two…?" she asked them and their faces said it all.

"I…know it's bad timing…but I'm dating…your daughter." Connor said as he coughed up some blood.

"Yeah it's true mom, Connor's my boyfriend, we've been seeing each other a while." Rachel told her mother as she looked happy for her.

"Whe-Where's…my dad?" Connor asked.

"He's fighting Azrael, you can't help him in your condition, now try to lie still." Jean said.

Her head began to hurt as she was experiencing a psychic shock.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rachel asked her mother as Jean was experiencing something.

"Oh god, hang on I'm coming!" Jean said as she floated off up the hole made in the roof.

"Mom where are you going?" Rachel shouted after her mother.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Azrael was still blasting Nightshroud with the Zorkin blaster he had and it had weakened the heroic Zargonian and each blast was as excruciating as the next he did not know how long he could last.

"Give up X'ondir and I'll make your death quick and painless as possible." Azrael taunted his nemesis as he shot him again.

Nightshroud was trying to breathe as then he got up to his knees.

"I'll never give up not as long as I'm still breathing, I died once…can't die twice." Nightshroud stated as Azreal hoped for some defiance as he aimed the blaster at his head looking to finally end his life once again.

But then his gun was taken from him forcibly and levitated into the air and crushed until it exploded.

"Who dares…" Azrael turned around and saw it was that woman that was with X'ondir.

"Get away from him!" Jean said as she sent a telekinetic blast as it sent the villain flying backward to the ground.

He then rose up from the ground and began arming his gauntlets at her as she then had him in a sort of vice grip but he used some sort of psychokinetic blocker to negate her power temporarily.

"Meta human you stuck you nose in my business and now I'll give you the same fate as X'ondir!" Azrael said as he went to fire his machine gun gauntlets at Jean she put up a barrier and braced herself.

The bullets fired as they began to it hit the telekinetic barrier Jean set up as she knew she could not hold it up for long and it looked like she was going to be killed again but as she could not take anymore hit's the barrier was down and waited for the bullets to hit her.

But then nothing happened as she saw standing in front of her was Nightshroud and seemingly he was back and used himself as a shield to bounce the bullets off himself and protect Jean.

"Okay R'alis one last chance surrender or else." Nightshroud warned.

"NEVER!" Azrael shouted as he went to fire again but Alex used his super speed and rushed in front of him as he hit a hard fist breaking his chest plate then grabbing his gauntlets and crushing them as he kept a tight grip on his arms as he just ripped his cybernetic limbs from his body.

He still stood as then a high pitched laugh was heard.

"Fool! You think I would actually let myself be harmed like this? It was just to lure you out and see how powerful you really are…I was right, we will meet again X'ondir!" Azrael said as then a screen popped out from his face and a ten second timer began counting down.

"CRAP!" Nightshroud said as he quickly ran over to Jean and used himself to shield her once again and Azrael's body self destructed and Alex took the blast.

As the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the villain as Alex looked around and saw Jean was ok and knew he had gotten away.

_I'll get you next time R'alis._

**0-0-0-0-0**

After the battle was now seemingly over they had to try and move Connor out of the underground section of the warehouse and get him medical attention.

"How far is your place?" Alex asked.

"N-N-Not far…it's…." Connor fell unconscious from the loss of blood.

"CONNOR!" Rachel shouted as she cried frantically amd Jean held her daughter for support.

"We haven't got time, he'll be dead by then, I've got no choice." Alex said as he took his son in his arms.

"Where're you going?" Jean asked.

"Going to save him, just go back home, I promise he'll be alright." Alex said as then he took his son and flew off at supersonic speed into the sky and right into outer space as he went as fast as he could.

_I'm not going to let you die…you're destiny is much greater than that._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Jean and Rachel were in Connor's apartment waiting for them and hoping that Connor was ok.

"I still can't believe this though…How is this possible?" Rachel asked her mother.

"They do have a weakness, it's Zorkin, the radioactive remains of their planet, it's poison." Jean explained how Connor and Alex are vulnerable to one thing in the universe.

"But how're you even…but you died?" Rachel asked, her mom was alive and yet she died almost a year ago now.

"It's a little complicated but let's just say we were sent back for a reason and I'll tell you over time but all I can say is…I'm so happy to see you again." Jean told her daughter as they had an emotional hug.

"Mom…about dad…." Jean stopped her there.

"I know, that bimbo can have him and as far as I'm concerned he ruined it all, when I see him again I'm going to say some things I didn't get a chance to say before." Jean said.

Rachel looked surprised at her mom's statement and was more concerned about Connor at the moment.

As then a sound of speed was heard and the apartment front door was kicked open and two individuals were stood there.

"Alex…is everything okay?" Jean asked as he had Connor leaning on him as he brought him in.

"Yeah he's stable but we need to lie him down." Alex said as he brought his son in as Rachel and Jean went to help him out.

Rachel could carry her boyfriend as she carried him to his room as then Alex just fell to his knees as Jean went to him.

"Alex are you alright?" Jean asked concerned for him.

"I'm ok just…I had to save him, but I had to get him near enough to the sun to absorb some radiation from it." Alex told her as she went wide eyed.

"Are you crazy? You know what that'll do to you!" Jean said as he looked up to her eyes.

"I know, but I would do it again and again if it meant saving my son." Alex said as he got up to one foot as he nearly stumbled as Jean quickly grabbed him stopping his fall and brought him over to the couch to sit down on.

He then took his mask off revealing his short black hair, red and blue eyes as he was sweating.

"You never knew when to stop, look what it's done to you." Jean said taking note of his exhaustion and then noticing his few cuts on his body.

"Take it off." Jean asked him as he looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Your top, get it off now." Jean asked again.

Alex looked at her like she was crazy or something. "I'm fine Jean no need for anything." he said trying to avoid doing that.

She just put her hands on her hips and gave him "The Look" yes the one thing which would bring any man to his knees as he saw it, he knew he would break at the sight of it.

"Fine." he said as he did just that feeling defeated by her as she went to get something to sterilise his cuts.

In the bedroom Rachel sat next to Connor as he was still unconscious but stable as his wounds began to heal and she was putting a wet compress on his head as then Jean entered to check on them.

"Rachel? Is everything ok?" Jean asked her daughter.

Rachel stroked Connor's hair and looked to her. "He's ok but still out guess we have to wait until he wakes up, how's his dad?" she asked.

"Being stubborn as always, where's the first aid kit?" Jean asked.

"In the bathroom, what's wrong with him what did he do to himself for him to save Connor?" Rachel asked.

"He went to find some source of solar radiation and as it saved Connor it had a reverse effect on Alex as it made him lose his powers." Jean explained.

"So he's like what happened to Connor, he's normal now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes but now I have to clean him up because he has to be a tough guy and not show he's in pain." Jean said as she sounded a bit irritated by him.

"Connor's not like that though he just admits it and makes a joke about it." Rachel told her about her boyfriend's quirks.

"Yeah Alex says he gets it from his mother, he really misses her." Jean said as Rachel knew Connor did as well equally.

"I'm going to patch Alex up, as soon as we get things sorted we need to head back to the mansion and settle things." Jean said as her daughter knew what she meant by "settle" things.

Jean came back to Alex and was now minus his shirt as his muscular torso was on display with the cuts and bruises showing she took a seat next to him and opened up the first aid kit and brought out some disinfectant for his wounds and pored it into some cotton wool ball.

She lightly dabbed his cut and he winced in pain as she noticed the look on his face and just finished it.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"It's no problem you did the same for me." Jean said reminding him of a time when they were training in The Nexus.

_Jean was trying to attack a carbon copy of The Phoenix force power, she tried a telekinetic blast but it seemed to not even be fazed by that as she tried to disable it telepathically but the power of The Phoenix overwhelmed her and defeated her as she was sent falling to the ground, she hit hard and had cut her arm._

"_Jean you okay?" Alex called out as he went over to her._

"_Uh…what happened?" Jean asked as he picked her up in his arms and carried her off._

"_You got knocked back by the copy, I'm going to treat your wound, no more training today." Alex said as she looked up to him._

_He brought her into one of the chamber rooms and placed her down on the bed and went to get some bandages and medicine for the cut as he came back and started giving her the medicine and dressed up her cut as he was about to leave and let her get some rest._

"_Alex…please don't go, stay…here…with me, I don't…want to be alone." Jean groggily said._

_Alex stopped and turned back around, he went back to her and grabbed a seat and stayed by her side, not leaving her alone._

"Not just that but for listening to me, you're much stronger than you realise, you can confront him and deal with this, I'll be behind you a hundred percent." Alex said.

Knowing he was there for her and supporting her, Jean was ready to confront her husband and the woman shattered her marriage.

**Nightshorud has returned along with Jean but with Connor and Rachel safe and his enemy now returned what oncoming chaos will be on the horizon? What will Jean do when she meets her estranged husband and lover?**

**What you think? Reviewsd please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is sorry for the delay had to finish other fics so enjoy!**

Chapter 18: It's complicated

The mansion doors opened and both Jean and Rachel had arrived back and Jean was dreading her confrontation with her husband.

"You sure Connor's going to be alright?" Rachel asked her mom.

"He's in good hands Alex is his father after all but they needed to be alone, they need to catch up." Jean said as Rachel understood and knew of the rocky relationship they had.

As then they entered the lounge they were greeted by the shocked and relieved faces of their friends and family.

"I can't believe it's you Jean!" Ororo said as the two friends hugged.

"Oh my god Rachel you're okay!" Kitty said rushing over to her friend glad she was safe.

"Yeah thanks to the men in black." Rachel joked.

"But how is this possible Jean? You died?" Alex asked as he was glad that his sister in law was alive again.

"I did but I'm back…for good this time, where's Scott?" Jean asked on her husband's whereabouts.

"He's upstairs in his office, uh just try not to run into Emma when you're up there, we just got this place refurbished." Alex said as she nodded to him and went to meet him.

Going up the stairs and then finally approaching Professor Xavier's office which was now occupied by Scott and Emma she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Scott answered.

As then the door opened and to his disbelief it was Jean and he was speechless again seeing her after a year she died and now once again she was alive.

"Jean…I…I…how is this…but you…how?" Scott asked just gobsmakced.

"Scott, I know this is too much for you right now, so I wanted to ask you if we can speak tomorrow?" Jean asked.

"Uh yeah sure I can talk about early afternoon after class?" he asked.

"Great I'll talk to you then." she said as she just went to leave.

"Jean." he called out and she turned to face him. "I missed you…I really did." he said as she nodded to him and left him with his thoughts.

As Jean was going back downstairs she was met with the face of the Ice Queen herself.

"I don't know how you're back but I want make it clear to you that-"

Jean just put her hand to her face not wanting to talk to her and walked off.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Not surprised you're giving up…just like you gave up on your marriage." Emma threw the insult at Jean as she stopped in her tracks and turned around and walked right back up to her.

"Don't provoke me you skank! It's not enough you destroyed my marriage but you have to get in those blows on me as I've only been back a few hours, but if you want to test me…" Jean then used her powers and lifted her up and threw her against the wall back first.

"Consider that a warning…you evil witch!" Jean spat getting the last word on Emma as she walked off.

As Emma regained her stance Scott hearing the commotion went to her aid.

"What happened?" he asked helping her up.

"Your crazy wife attacked me!" Emma said as Scott could not believe Jean would do something like that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Connor's eyes opened slowly as he saw he was still wearing the bottom half of his costume and seemingly all of his wounds were healed and he felt a bit groggy but also better as he sat up and looked around and one person was on his mind…

"Rachel?…are you he-" he was stopped in silence and saw who was sitting on his couch.

"Hello…son." Alex said as for the first time in years both father and son were face to face.

"I wasn't dreaming…you're really here? What're you doing here?" Connor asked.

"I came to save you and stop Azrael, you're no match for him and since I've completed my training I was allowed to return and protect you and the Earth." Alex explained.

"Why'd you leave? How could you leave us just like that!" Connor said as years of anger and resentment towards his father were coming to the surface.

Alex knew this was coming and he had to answer him.

"The fate of the Universe was at stake, I never wanted to leave you or your mother…I loved you both so much." he said as his voice was trembling.

"When mom got sick you didn't even show up…why did you come back now?" Connor asked.

Alex went to sit down and buried his face in his hands. "Do you think it wasn't hard for me? I had to watch my wife, the woman I love suffering while I couldn't be there to comfort her, to love her and to take care of my only child?" Alex said as he began to sob.

Connor could see he'd struck a nerve and realised it must've been hard to watch it all and not be able to go to the one you love.

"Dad…I…I…I didn't mean to…" Connor tried to apologise but knew it was too late.

"No it's not your fault, I know you didn't mean to say that but I can't blame you for being angry with me." Alex said as Connor was confused by that. "I left you and your mother alone, you grew up without a father and thinking I abandoned you, your mom knew where I was and why I could not come back." Alex went on as he looked up and then got to his feet and walked to towards the window and looked out it.

"Last thing I ever told her was that I loved her and that she made me feel more human than anyone…but also I never wanted you involved in my world, but I knew somehow when your powers developed that it was inevitable, you became the hero I am but the villains I defeated came after you and have continued to do so to lure me out." he turned to face his son.

"Now…I'm back and I'm powerless, but I'm not the one that is going to stop Azrael on his next attack…you are." Alex said as Connor looked at him in disbelief.

"Me? I can't beat him ,you saw how that turned out I got my ass handed to me! How do you expect me to beat him the next time?" Connor asked.

"I'm going to train you, take your abilities to the next level." Alex said as Connor couldn't believe it.

"What kind of training will be involved?" Connor asked his father.

"Let's just say you and I will be spending a lot of time together." Alex said as Connor was unsure of what he meant.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jean was walking around the mansion and looked around to see things hadn't changed much but there were however new students and looking around to see some faces some were new or either they had grown a little.

"Jean." she heard someone call her name and turned around to see it was Logan.

"Logan…" Jean said as she walked over to him and they hugged as she was glad to see him again.

"Jeannie…how is this…" Logan could not believe she was alive again.

"Logan I know I died but I'm back and it's so good to see you again, at least everyone else is glad unlike some people." Jean said as he detected the hint of sarcasm from that.

"Let me guess, Frost on yer case red?" he asked as she nodded her head.

"I seriously want to tear that bitch apart she tried to make me do it earlier on but I made it clear to her to leave me alone." Jean said as she told Logan of what Emma was trying to do.

"She can be a bit of a bitch but I do have a degree of respect for her but after Scotty just went and cheated on ya with her it's kinds hard to respect em both." Logan said as he said what he really felt about them both.

"Yeah but I came to see everyone and try and settle this between me and those two but it can't be done if she wants to throw insults and goad me into a fight." Jean said.

"I know it's hard but this is you home Jeannie she can't take that away from you." Logan said as she knew that as they walked to the main hallway.

As they walked here Rachel came to see her mother and as then in the hallway was Scott and Emma and it did no look good.

"Jean why did you attack Emma?" Scott asked as she could see that witch was trying to stir things up between them.

"Oh come on seriously? You believe her after all the crap she's made you go through and pretending to want to help me with my powers you honestly think mom would attack her for no reason at all?" Rachel protested as she tried to defend her mother's name.

Jean put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and nodded her head to stop.

"I only did it because she was provoking me to do so, clearly you're siding with her and has made it very clear to me…there's no hope for us and I'm about this…I want a divorce." Jean stated that as the look on Scott's face said it all.

"Good it's about time you realised it and gave up!" Emma said as that was adding insult to injury for Scott.

"I'm not staying here, I've got my own place with a friend, I'll be by in the week to drop the papers off, see you then." Jean said as she went to leave and Rachel went with her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now evening and both Alex and Connor we're mainly catching up with things and Alex was learning more about his son generally.

"I knew your powers would've developed earlier but not at the age of five, I'm surprised your mother didn't notice anything until you we're older." Alex said.

"I managed to keep it from her but she found out when I had saved us from an oncoming car and pretty much decimated it but got us out of there by super speed, the look on her face when I said for how long I had them was what got me…priceless." Connor said as they had a small chuckle about him and his mother.

"I'll never forget the day I met her, she was so bossy and not only that she knew when to keep people in line but even though we found one another irritating and through it all…we loved each other." Alex said remembering his time with his wife as he looked off into a distance. "She showed me that I'm more human that any man she's ever known and always knew I was never alone." he said remembering her words to him.

Connor smiled at that as he knew how wise his mom was and knew why they fell in love.

As then the front door opened and in came Jean and Rachel and both looked upset.

"Connor!" Rachel said rushing over to her boyfriend as they shared a kiss.

"Oh god I'm glad you're safe, I thought I was going to lose you." Connor said as they just hugged.

As then Alex noticed Jean standing there and he noticed she looked unhappy and guessed things didn't go well for her.

"Jean…you alright?" he asked.

"No…I…I…I told him it was over, that witch made sure of it." Jean said as Alex knew who she referred to.

"Jean I'm sorry it didn't go as planned." Alex said.

"It's alright can we just head back to the apartment?" Jean asked.

"Yeah sure, we could do with a rest, we're heading out, Connor training starts soon." Alex said.

"Ok dad, ma'm it was nice meeting you." Connor said to them both.

"Nice to meet you as well Connor, Rachel I'll see you tomorrow." Jean said as they left.

"Sooooo…am I still getting my "treat" then?" Connor asked Rachel about their little arrangement from earlier.

She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes he loved. "As long as you keep up your end of the deal?" Rachel said as he knew what that was.

"Yeah I know get a car and you give me a night a never forget." Connor said.

She smiled at him as then she walked into his bedroom as then his clothes started to come off telekinetically and followed her in.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Alex and Jean were both back at the apartment and Jean was lying down on the bed trying to get today's thoughts out of her head.

_How could he do this? How could he believe that lying slut after all she's done to ruin my marriage?_

_Rachel's had to put up with them at one another, I hope she's okay._

As then a knock was heard on the door.

"Jean? Can I come in?" Alex asked from outside.

"Yes, come on in." Jean said as he opened the door and she sat up as he entered.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just peachy." she sarcastically said as Alex picked that up and sat next to her.

"Was it that bad?" Alex asked.

She looked to him and was showing it on her face.

"Well all I can say is you tried, so this means you're getting divorced?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry it didn't work out, I don't what's worse losing the one you love to an illness or losing them to some other woman who hates your guts." he said as she could feel him thinking of how he lost his wife.

"I guess we both got unlucky in love." Jean said as he found that a bit ironic.

"Yes we are…but hey could be worse." Alex said.

"How exactly?" she asked.

"You could be fat and living with dozens of cats for company." he joked as she shoved him for that.

"You're terrible! I can see where your son get's his smart mouth from." Jean said as it was true and seemingly the mood had lightened up a bit for the telepath.

Jean was feeling much better thanks to Alex's joke and things didn't seem as bad as they were, she didn't know why but he seemed to bring this good side of hers out each time they were together.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now nightfall and awaking from a session with Rachel, Connor loooed around and saw a side of his bed empty as he threw hi glasses on an got up.

"Rachel?" he called out while walking around his apartment.

He then heard some noise coming from the living area and saw the TV was on and Rachel sitting there watching it and was seemingly weeping.

"Rachel…what're you doing up?" he asked coming to sit next to her.

"Oh I was having trouble sleeping." she said wiping her eyes.

"Trouble sleeping? After what we just did?" he said reminding her of their little fool around session.

He then noticed her eeys were red and puffy and remembered the last time she was like this…

"You dreamt it again didn't you?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"I can't get it out of my head, that night when they came and killed most of us, then took me away and made me kill everyone." Rachel said recalling the dream.

Connor grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You we're not responsible for what happened! They took you as a kid and we're controlling you, you couldn't stop yourself!" Connor said as he remembered the story of how she came to this reality.

"I'd rather mom and dad divorced than have me, then no one would've died." Rachel said as the tears ran down her cheek.

Connor wiped them away and held her tight as she cried into his shoulder and he hugged her.

"You're parents…they loved you, they died to save you and now look at you, all grown up, a teacher at the school, one of the most powerful telepaths and telekinets in the world…and a killer boyfriend." Connor grinned as she chuckled a little.

She looked up to him drying her eyes. "You always know the right things to say to me, I'm glad I found you." Rachel said.

He looked to her. "I'm glad I found you too, I felt as if I would never love again but you showed me that I was wrong." Connor said.

She smiled at that as the couple kissed for a few minutes as then they sat back, and in each other's embrace watching the TV.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In a darkened room a lab of sorts, an experiemnt is being conducted.

As then a few switches were flipped and electricity was being transferred to some huge capsule containing liquid of sorts as something physical was beginning to manifest within it.

"Soon…I will finally have a physical body."

Approaching the capsule for a closer inspection it seemed the experiment was beginning to do something.

_Soon X'ondir…soon Son of X'ondir…so very soon._

**What is Azrael planning? What will Alex do to train Connor?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the huge delay but was a bit stuck with this fic but decided to continue so here it is...Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Reminiscing 

Things had been a bit hectic between Scott, Jean and Emma as the divorce had finally come through and Emma was trying to get him to sign them as soon as possible so she would finally have him all to herself.

Jean wanted this over with and went down the mansion herself to hand the papers to her soon to be ex-husband.

"This is it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you sign we go our separate ways." Jean said.

"I just can't…well you know." Scott said as she got it.

"I didn't want this but now…it's clear you love Emma and I won't stand in your way." Jean said as he was surprised with that statement.

"I do and I guess it wasn't working, I just hope Rachel takes this news ok." Scott said concerned for their alternate future daughter's feelings.

"She's an adult and besides she has all of us and Connor." Jean said as Scott was happy to hear that.

"So I take you've met Connor?" Scott asked as she nodded.

"He's…ecentric and very charismatic, but also charming I can see why she fell for him." Jean said.

"He has that effect on everyone the kids love him, the guys think he's brilliant and quite frankly he's one of the best teachers we've had in a while." Scott said praising Connor.

"She'll be ok, I wouldn't be surprised if they went the distance." Jean said as it was a referal to commitment.

"What you mean they'll tie the knot?" Scott asked.

"Anything can happen." Jean said.

Scott looked down at the papers and saw Jean's signature on them. "Here goes." he said as he signed his part and now it was official, they were now ex-husband and ex-wife.

"It's done, are you staying here or you're leaving?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to continue teaching here, I'll be staying with my friend in New York." Jean said.

"Do I know this friend of yours?" Scott asked curious to whom it was.

"No, I've known him for a year." Jean said.

"Him? A guy friend?" Scott asked as Jean could detect the hint of jelousy in his voice.

"Yes a guy friend, I met him while I was in the Nexus, he's also a hero." Jean said.

"Does he have a name?" Scott asked.

"Alex….Stevenson, yeah that's his name." Jean said as Scott detected the hesitation from her and was a little curious to what she was hiding from him.

"I'll drop these papers off later, I'll be back for my things, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she went to leave.

"Jean wait!" Scott called stopping her from leaving."For what it's worth…I'm sorry for everything I put you through and if Emma does act up I'll make sure she shows the same respect as everyone else here." he stated.

"Scott, you don't have to tell her but I just want to put this in the past and move on so I accept your apology and we will act like adults and just move on." Jean said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

It was hard ending their relationship after so many years together thinking nothing could stop them but there was a hitch and now it just blew up in their faces leaving them with this…it was going to be hard.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After many hours of searching Connor finally found the car he would be driving from now on thanks to the ever persuasiveness of his girlfriend.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked him seeing what he'd decided on.

"Yeah I'm sure." Connor said as he was satisfied with his purchase.

"But why this one?" Rachel asked.

"It was the same car my mom and dad bought together and what my mom gave me for my seventeenth birthday." Connor said remembering a moment from his past.

"Oh thought it was because it had the giant phoenix on the front of it." Rachel said noticing the design as he chuckled realising the pun.

"Well here's what I promised and I would like to take my lady on a ride in thy charoit?" Connor said in a olden times way as she smiled and held out her hand to him and led her to the car and she got in and he followed.

"So where to first?" Rachel asked.

He turned the engine on and looked to her. "We're going to see my mom." Connor said as he put his foot on the gas and they left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was a cloudy day but normal as the Zargonian hero, stood over a grave and saw the name etched on it.

ALICE CHARLOTTE STEVENSON-MASTERS

LOVING WIFE

LOVING MOTHER

Alex looked over the tombstone and noticed what was next to it.

ALEXANDER ROBERT MASTERS

LOVING HUSBAND

LOVING FATHER

His own was right next to her…he wished he was but of course he had a higher purpose as he knelt down and left the boquet of flowers at her grave.

"Hey Allie…I know I haven't been to see you and you know why but I'm back and Connor, our boy he's all grown up and he's just like you." Alex said as he began to cry a little.

"Y'know I still remember the first day we met." Alex said as he flashed back to that day.

"_Stevenson your partnered with Masters." said the Sergeant._

"_What? Your partnering me up with E.T.?" Alice said pointing to the costumed member of SHIELD._

"_Yeah got a problem with that?" the Sargeant said._

"_No…just why me?" Alice asked._

"_He's not good knowing his way around Earth so help him out and keep an eye on him." he said as he left leaving the two alone._

"_Ok then E.T., let's get this straight…I'm your babysitter so follow my rules and everyone's happy." Alice said._

"_Uh yes and sorry but why do you call me E.T.? I'm still not familiar with Earth words." Alex asked._

_She just sighed and nodded her head as she motioned him to folow her._

"You were so bossy, you kept me in line and even helped me adjust to Earth life even if it killed you but I remember that day I almost died against R'alis." Alex said flashing back again.

"_It's over R'alis!" Nightshroud said._

"_Indeed it is." as he self-destructed and shrapnel hit Alex and it was Zorkin and he fell from the sky to the ground._

_He laid there bloodied and battered as the Zorkin shrapnel was slowly killing him as then he saw rushing to his side was his partner._

"_Alex? Alex? Alex? Oh god no! Please don't die!" Alice said trying to remove the Zorkin from his wounds._

_He then brought his hand up to her panic striken face and she looked at him._

"_Alice…I…I…I…lo…love…you." Alex said as his head and arm fell to the floor._

_She cried as he admitted his feelings for her before he died, she then went down to his face and kissed him on the lips._

"_I love you too Alex." she said inbetween sobs._

"_That's all I needed to hear." as she saw him smirking and began playfully hitting him on the chest._

"_You godamn jerk!" Alice said as she kissed him._

"We said we loved each other and the day our lives changed forever." Alex said flashbacking to another memory.

"_Alex…I'm pregnant." Alice said as he looked shocked but he went over to her and they hugged._

"_I'm gonna be a father." Alex said not believing what he just said._

"_I'm planning on leaving SHIELD, we need to start a normal life for our baby." Alice said rubbing her abdomen._

"_Yeah and for me to do this." Alex said getting on one knee showing her an open box containing a ring. "Alice Charlotte Stevenson…will you marry me?" he popped the question._

_She was shocked as then she let out…"YES! I'll be your wife!" Alice squealed in delight as he got up and put the ring on her finger as they were on their way to marriage and a family._

"That day changed my life forever, we got married and Connor was born…I was happy for the first time in my life but it got taken away from me." he said flashing back once more.

"_Azrael has opened up a Quantum Singularity you're the only one who can stop him."_

_Alex looked to his wife and two year old son as she nodded her head._

"_Alright I'll be there just let me do something first." Alex said as he went over to his family._

"_I have to stop him, he'll come for Earth eventually." Alex said to his wife._

"_Stop him, I know you can but I remember we love you." Alice said as Alex kissed his wife and kissed his son on the forehead._

_As he changed into his outfit and it was the last time he ever saw his wife and son until now._

"I hate myself for doing that to you and Connor, I hate myself for not being there while you laid dying in a hospital bed and not saying goodbye to you." Alex sobbed for his wife.

"I love you Alice…I'll never forget you." Alex said as then he turned around to see his son, Jean and Rachel standing there hearing every word he said.

"Dad…I didn't know you knew everything that went on." Connor said.

"Of course I did, you think those dreams you had were just dreams?" Alex asked.

"You contacted me from beyond right?" Connor asked.

"Exactly, you needed my guidance having Galactic Federation drill instructors and the Ezgor civil war wouldn't help you develop your skills and moral views on good and evil." Alex said.

"Dad when do we start?" Connor asked.

"Two days, I'll find you and we'll start but I have to warn you, this will be tough." Alex warned his son.

"Dad when I became a hero I knew it was going to be tough, this will be nothing compared to that." Connor said as Alex smirked at his son's response.

Both women stepped forward to look at the grave of the woman that brought these two men here today.

"So this is her, you never stopped talking about her, I can see why she's such an influence on you both." Jean said noting their approach to things.

"She sure did, mom was the El Capitain of the family nothing went past her without her go ahead." Connor said.

"Wait you were both afraid of her…a mortal woman struck fear into your hearts?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

The Masters men looked to one another and then to both women and they nodded.

"Alice…she was bossy…really bossy, it was her way or the high way." Alex said.

"Mom just had this way of keeping people in line including super powered beings from another galaxy." Connor said.

Both women just chuckled about that thought that a normal woman could be like this and even leave such a mark she would not be forgotten.

"Let me talk a sec with mom and we'll go someplace." Connor said as he approached his mother's grave. "Hi mom…sorry I haven't been back been a bit busy with my job, doing my hero thing and having a woman in my life, yeah I know someone who finally understands me and I wish you could've met her you'd have liked her." he said talking to the headstone.

They saw him leaving the headstone and come back to them.

"So where to first?" Connor asked.

"I could do with some freakin cheese burgers, been over twenty years since I actually had any." Alex said as the women laughed and Connor just nodded his head in agreement.

"I know a very good place." Rachel said.

They then went back to Connor's car and drove off there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After they had food, Jean and Alex decided to head on back as Jean would be back teaching at the institute but Alex needed a job.

"Plumber…no."

"Carpenter…no."

"Soldier…done that…no."

"Oh interior designer…no."

Alex cycled through the pages of the jobs section in the newspaper but still nothing he saw that would suit an ex-SHIELD agent or a Zargonian superhero who just came back from the dead after over twenty years.

"Anything there?" as then sitting next to him was Jean and he nodded.

"Nope nothing, after all this time, things have changed and I feel useless." Alex said as he put himself down.

"Alex…maybe you should try and find a new vocation in life." Jean suggested.

"Well you've got the institute to go back to, I don't really want to go back to SHIELD and advertise I've returned and-

"That's it! Why not work at the institute?" Jean suggested.

"Work there? As a teacher? I don't know I mean what could I teach there besides my military training and technological skills?" Alex asked.

"Well maybe something will be suited to you, you have so much to teach the kids with all your knowledge and experience it could come in handy there." Jean said as that lifted his spirits.

"Maybe you're right thanks…I can always count on you." Alex said as their hands touched.

"I depended on you when we were in the Nexus, you've been there for me and it's time I did." Jean said as their faces were close.

"You know I'll always be here for you." Alex said.

Within an instance they just began kissing as the moment ceased they both looked at one another and realised what just happened and Jean got up from her seat and went to her room and stopped outside it and removed her top and bottoms as she was in her underwear and looked back to Alex as she went in.

_Oh don't even think about it…_

_Why not?…you do like her…_

_What about Alice?_

_Alice is dead…but I still love her…_

_One moment giving into one another's desires…you're only being human…_

After contemplating his thoughts Alex threw his shirt off and walked to Jean's room and saw she was waiting for him underneath the sheets as he closed the door behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Connor was now at home and alone as he was thinking about his mom and dad as seeing his mother's grave after so long got him to remincesing about the times he and his mom were a family.

_Mom…I would never forget when you always knew the right thing to say to me when I was down._

"_Change your thought and the world around you changes."_

_It was the one saying that's stayed with me, I wish you could've met everyone, wonder what you've would've think of Rachel if I brought her round to meet you?_

_You'd probably like her and also not be freaked out by her power as you've seen wierdness 24/7 working with SHIELD, heck dad was classed as weird or as you called him E.T. dad didn't get it until you showed him Speilberg's classic._

Looking at the photo that rested on his desk which was of him, his mom and dad all together before his dad went off to fight Azrael.

_It was our only family photo…and the only time I ever had my entire family with me._

_I miss you mom, you taught me to use my powers to help others, you guided me through the darkest of my days…I love you mom._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Alex awoke and saw he was in a bed but not his as he looked over to his right and saw next him was the sleeping and naked form of Jean.

_Alex what have you done?_

**OH...Alex you dumb fool! What will happen now? Will there be repercussions?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally i've updated after a message from a fan I got back into this and sorry this was short but will be longer, so here it is enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Was it a mistake? Part 1

Opening her eyes Jean looked lazily to her left and saw she laid there empty as she sat up covering herself with the sheets and quickly got on some underwear and a t-shirt as she went to look for Alex.

"Alex?" she called out to him.

As she walked in to the kitchen to see a note left on the countertop she read it.

_Gone to train Connor, be back soon._

_Alex._

She knew why he left so abruptly and the fact she may have regretted it but still she wanted it, she wanted Alex but again she could not get past him still mourning his wife's death.

_Alex__…__I wish you would find peace and live again._

Jean said to herself mentally as she sighed and went to get dressed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Connor was marking some papers as he was doing so sitting next to Rachel who also was doing the same.

"Why are there always spelling mistakes for such simple words?" Rachel asked seeing a piece of work from one of her students.

"It's hard to keep track of words, the human brain can't multitask as much without overloading." Connor joked.

"That's because you're a guy and guys can only do one thing at a time." Rachel said as he huffed hearing a reference to his antics with Bobby.

"Look okay, we couldn't clean the entire foyer out in time for class so we improvised and did it all at once." Connor protested their actions that day.

"Half the furniture was missing!" Rachel said as they only got the job half done.

"At least it was spotless." Connor defended their actions.

"Imagine what it would be like to be married to you." Rachel said as they both realised what she said.

As it just silent between the couple and after a minute or so they both looked to one another.

"Maybe it's time I asked you the question…do you want to move in here?" Connor asked his girlfriend.

Rachel could not believe he asked her this but she just lept out of her seat and hugged him tightly. "Yes!Yes! Yes! I was wondering when you'd ask me!" she accepted as Connor was just as happy she would now be living with him.

"If you get this excited from moving in, wonder how you'll react if the question was popped?" Connor joked.

"Connor, don't make a girl hope!" Rachel complained at him saying that.

"If I wanted to do that I would do it with a marching band in tow." Connor joked as she laughed imagining him doing so.

"So are you and your dad training today?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah he said that I need to learn on using telekinesis." Connor said as she looked surprised at that.

"Your race can do that?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah but I never knew we could until now and it took dad some time to unlock it so he's going to go to the short route with me and I could learn with some focus and disclipline by the end of the week." Connor said.

She then laughed hearing the words focus and disclipline coming from him. "You actually doing that would be something I'd like to see." she said as then he had that look in his eye.

"Oh no…no…NO!" Rachel shouted as he scopped her up and carried her off into the bedroom as he dropped her on the bed and then lept on it right next to her.

"I think maybe we should see if I can focus." he sulturly whispered to her as they embraced for a kiss.

He then trailed from her mouth to her neck as she moaned lightly to each one planted as he went down to her collarbone making each kiss slow as he then brought himself up to her face and they began kissing again as they were beginning to remove one another's clothing…

The doorbell sounded and both just stopped instantly as that killed the mood for them both as Connor reluctantly buttoned his shirt back up and went to answer the door.

"I swear I will kill any person who interupts me when I'm in the middle of having se-Oh hey." he saw it was his father and let him in. "Bit early ain't it dad?" he asked.

"I know but I wanted to talk about something." Alex said as Connor led him to the sofa.

"What is it dad?" Connor asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something, it's a bit delicate." Alex said as Rachel was in the bedroom doorway and was listening in.

"Uh dad can it wait? I kinda ha-"

"No! it's serious I did something stupid and I gotta come clean now!" Alex said as his son was now concerned.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Connor asked his father.

"I slept with someone last night." Alex said as he awaited his son's reaction.

As he just gave a look of confusion. "That it? Dad it's not a big deal you're only human…well you're Zargonian but now your human and it's ok for you to give in and be a human and anyway you should get back out there it's what Mom would've wanted." Connor said as he was being understanding.

"Yeah I'm glad you understand but I-" he got stopped as he saw Rachel walking in.

"But what?" Connor asked as she came to sit next to him.

"I…wasn't sure if you were ok with me doing so and I'm glad you're ok with it." Alex said.

Rachel however knew there was more to that as she began to use her telepathic powers to find out why he was a bit on edge.

"I'll put some coffee on for us be back in a sec." Connor said

But as Rachel continued to probe Alex he then felt an intruder in his head and guessed who it was. "If you're looking for something why not just ask?" Alex said as Rachel was shocked he knew of her presence in his head.

"I'm sorry it's just that well, I was concerned about you and I had to know if it was bad." Rachel said as he could understand why she did what she did.

"It's fine Rachel I get why but it's just that the things I have up here is not for anyone's eyes." Alex warned her as she nodded agreeing with him.

"_I want to talk like this, if that__'__s ok?__"__ Alex asked telepathically._

"_So you do have more abilties, does Connor know about this yet?__"__ Rachel asked._

"_No, not yet he needs more training but I needed to talk about a delicate matter.__"__ Alex said._

"_What is it?__"__ Rachel asked wanting to help._

"_It__'__s about the said person I slept with.__"__ Alex said._

"_Look it__'__s like Connor said, you should get back out there and move on, I mean it__'__s no big deal right?__"__ Rachel asked as he gave a concerning look to her. __"__It__'__s not someone we know__…__OH please! It__'__s not Emma? Please tell me she hasn__'__t gotten to you as well!__"__ she said now worried he made the mistake like a lot of men have in recent years._

"_Calm down Rachel!__"__ Alex said. __"__No it__'__s not Emma, I heard a lot of hateful tales about her__…__among other things but for sure it was NOT her.__"__ Alex assured her as that calmed her._

"_So who else besides__…"__ then the realisation set into her mind. __"__Jean? My Mom?__"__ Rachel said as it was a bit of a surprise._

"_Uh yeah about that I know it__'__s awkward but__…"_

"_AWKWARD?! You slept with my mother!__"__ Rachel said as she was just shocked to hear that Connor__'__s father slept with her mother._

"_Look Rachel calm down, Connor cannot know about this I don__'__t want to lose him because of this and-__"_

"_Look, I love Connor and I love my mom too but I just need to ask__…__was this the first time?__"__ Rachel asked interrupting him._

"_No, we__'__ve done this before a few times and before you say if you want me to back off I will not do this again ok, I understand you must think I__'__m a dirt bag for doing this and-__"_

"_Do you love her?__"__ Rachel asked._

"_What?__"__ Alex asked feeling al ittle confused._

"_I said do you love her?__"__ Rachel asked again._

"_I-I-I-I__'__m not sure, I sometimes think what we did is a mistake but another part of me wants more.__"__ Alex said still unsure of his answer._

"_Well when you have your mind in two places it means you do want it or your just scared of it.__"__ Rachel said as it was a bit more clearer to him._

"_I am scared__…__and I don__'__t get scared so easily but the thought of being in a new relationship scares me but at the same time excites me.__"__ Alex said as now he was considering it._

"_There you go, I think you know what to do and don__'__t worry about Connor I__'__ll handle him.__"__ Rachel said encouraging him to do this._

"_I__'__ll tell her when I get back and how are you going to break it to him?__"__ Alex asked as he knew his son would not take it to well._

"_I have my ways.__"__ Rachel said as he guessed to how._

As then entered Connor with cups of coffee. "Lot of silence going on here?" he asked as he placed them on the coffee table.

"So dad you calling this chick again or was it a one night stand?" he asked his father.

"I am and hopefully she'll feel the same way I do." Alex said as Rachel gave him the approving look.

"Good dad so when do we start?" Connor asked.

"How about now and all we need to do is find an abandoned place to do this." Alex said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jean was currently cleaning the apartment out and awaiting the arrival of Alex as she needed to talk with him about last night as then there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

"Rachel?" Jean said as she was surprised to see her.

"Sorry is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No come in, I was about to finish cleaning anyway." Jean said inviting her in.

"I need to talk to you about something." Rachel asked.

"Sure what's the problem?" Jean asked as they took a seat in the living room.

"It's about Alex and you." Rachel said.

"Well what about us?" Jean asked.

"What do you think of him?" Rachel asked her.

"He's a good man, a guy I can trust and also he's…different." Jean said as the look of joy thinking of Alex showed.

"Mom I know about you two and I'm ok with it." Rachel said as Jean looked a bit surprised she knew.

"I'm sorry about this Rachel but it's a bit complicated between us." Jean said.

"In what way?" Rachel asked.

"I was still married to Scott and after my training was complete I was set on winning him back but then I met Alex and it didn't seem to matter anymore." Jean said.

"You fell for him, but clearly something's in the way." Rachel asked as Jean nodded.

"He's still mourning his wife and can't blame him but I want him to move on." Jean said as this was frustrating her.

"Actually he talked with me about that and you should hear him out." Rachel said to her.

Jean's hopes had gotten risen by that. "He wants to talk about it?" she asked.

"Mom he cares about you so don't worry about it." Rachel said assuring her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile outside of the city Alex was training Connor as he demonstrated to his son on the basics of telekinesis.

"Now remember focus on the object and think about lifting it up." Alex instructed.

Connor concentrated on the small rock as he thought about only lifting it.

_Lift the rock__…__you can do it__…__lift it__…__come on__…__GO UP!_

He mentally ordered himself as then it moved a small inch.

"Hey dad you see that!" Connor said pointing to what he just did.

"Good now you need to try and hold that longer so keep practicing." Alex said as he went back to it.

"How does Rachel and Jean even do this?" Connor asked himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Looks like Mom your back in the dating game." Rachel said.

"Well if he does want it, I mean still what about Connor? Won't he be a little bit upset?" Jean asked.

"Not sure how he'll take it but I'll break it to him in the best possible way." Rachel said.

"Telling him while your naked?" Jean assumed as Rachel nodded.

"Best way, did it when I told him the Vikings lost and he had to do the forfeit involving him wearing a Vikings cheerleading outfit for the day in school as his Halloween costume." Rachel said recalling that time as both women laughed.

However from outside the building was being watched from afar.

_You__'__ve actually returned X__'__ondir__…_

The person in question loaded a gun and made their way to the building.

_time for payback you Zargonian scum!_

**Well it looks like something is about to go down, what will happen? Will Alex and Jean have the talk? Who is after Alex?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
